


Шквальный огонь (Bring the Rain)

by Chertopoloh



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Permanent Injury, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В будущем, раздираемом войной, Джаред и Дженсен - двое сирот, пытающихся выжить в грязных трущобах Далласа в штате Техас.<br/>Но когда Джареда похищают с целью продажи для проституции, Дженсен вступает в военную программу “Суперсолдат”, фактически отдавая свою жизнь и воспоминания в обмен на то, что правительство обеспечит Джареду безопасность.<br/>Четырнадцать лет спустя разведчик Падалеки прибывает на базу Боулдер в Колорадо, полный решимости отыскать суперсолдата с зелеными глазами, но встретив капитана Эклза, быстро понимает, что все будет не так просто, как он надеялся.<br/>Борясь с собственными эмоциями и тем, что Дженсен не помнит, кто он, Джаред ищет способ спасти их обоих до того, как война разрушит все, что они с таким трудом выстроили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Шквальный огонь  
>  **Оригинальное название:** Bring the Rain  
>  **Автор:** sinestrated  
>  **Переводчики:** Lynnita (пролог - 4 гл), ~Chertopoloh~ (4 гл - эпилог)  
>  **Арт:** Кана Го  
>  **Бета:** Маленькая сосна  
>  **Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
>  **Сcылка на оригинал:** http://sinestrated.livejournal.com/52944.html  
>  **Категория:** слэш, AU, RPS  
>  **Жанр:** фантастика, экшн, ангст  
>  **Пейринг/персонажи:** Дженсен/Джаред (главный), недолго Джаред/Алона Тал, упоминается Чад Майкл Мюррей/Алона Тал. Другие персонажи: Саманта Феррис, Джэйк Абель, Миша Коллинз, Кристиан Кейн, Алдис Ходж, Кэти Кэссиди и Джеффри Дин Морган.  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Количество слов в оригинале:** ~70,000  
>  **Примечания:** Упоминается детская проституция, покушение на изнасилование, грубые отношения, граничащие с нон-коном, кровавые подробности, постоянная инвалидность (потеря конечности), смерть второстепенного персонажа.  
>  Особая оговорка: история ни в коем случае не предполагает унижения китайцев. Любое изображение китайской культуры или поведения, положительное или отрицательное, используется лишь в развлекательных целях и не отражает личного мнения автора.  
>  **Примечание переводчиков:** Bring the Rain - военный слэнг, подразумевает использование авиации и тяжелой наземной артилерии. Мы выбрали в качестве названия близкий к нему по смыслу русскоязычный вариант.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Июль 2056 г.** Евразийско-Китайская империя официально переименована в Королевство. Радиопередачи с последнего британского форпоста прекращаются. Великобритания объявлена павшей.  
  
 **Январь 2057 г.**   Конгресс одобряет военно-исследовательский проект под кодовым названием “Исландия”. Официальное описание: “Исследования в биоинженерии и когнитивной модификации, улучшающие технические данные и мастерство пехоты”. Начало первой фазы – испытания на животных.  
  
 **Сентябрь 2058 г.**   Капитулирует последняя группировка повстанцев. Центральная и Южная Америки официально объявляются очищенными от движения Сопротивления.  
  
 **Декабрь 2058 г.**   Аргентина официально присоединяется к Соединенным Штатам.  
  
 **Февраль 2059 г.** Проект “Исландия”. Начало второй фазы – испытания на людях. Добровольцам, участвующим в проекте, выплачивается страховая компенсация в размере 40 000 долларов на каждого. Первое испытание углеродного гена-модификатора в составе 41B объявлено неудачным. Все объекты погибли в течение сорока восьми часов после начала процедуры. Не отмечено никакого усовершенствования реакций, физиологических или чувственных.  
  
 **Март 2059 г.** Конгресс выдвигает Предложение 21-2А: переименовать Американскую империю в Соединенный Запад. Канцлер Ли Ксинфанг объявляет официальный отказ Королевства признавать Соединенный Запад как страну.  
  
 **Июнь – сентябрь 2059 г.** Незначительные перестрелки в южной части Тихого океана, центральной части России и Греции. Растет политическое напряжение. Сенатор СЗ Трейси Уорсхам (Даллас, Техас) объявляет о “нестабильности” интернациональной ситуации и призывает повысить милитаризацию на обоих побережьях.  
  
 **Май 2059 г.** В ходе четвертого испытания модификатора отмечено: увеличение числа выживших – 15 % и усовершенствование рефлексов – 50 %. Значительных улучшений в сфере боевых способностей не наблюдается. Углеродный ген-модификатор в составе 47С переименован в адамин-альфа.  
  
 **Июль 2059 г.** Образцы адамин-бета и адамин-гамма не дали видимых различий. Образец адамин-дельта увеличивает выживаемость до 65 % и на 120 % повышает защищённость уязвимых мест, с последующим снижением иммунитета к бактериям на 90 %. Медицинские затраты превышают все возможные военные бюджеты. Объекты объявляются непригодными для военных целей.  
  
 **Октябрь 2059 г.** Убийство канцлера Ли. Президент СЗ отказывается брать ответственность за произошедшее.  
  
 **Ноябрь 2059 г.** Официальное назначение канцлера Вина Джинджи, заявившего во время инаугурации, что “война – неизбежна”. 22 ноября Валентино делает официальное заявление, осуждая политику Королевства.  
  
 **Декабрь 2059 г.** Образец адамин-эпсилон признан успешным: выживших – 80 %, увеличение защищённости уязвимых мест – 250 %, никаких негативных последствий для физиологической оболочки, улучшена мускулатура. Объекты объявлены пригодными для военных целей. Начинается тренировочная программа проекта “Исландия”.  
  
 **Февраль 2060 г.** На Лос-Анджелес сброшена водородная бомба. Двумя днями позже Конгресс официально объявляет войну.  
  
 **Март 2060 г.** Оригинальные объекты, модифицированные адамином-эпсилон, официально вводятся в Вооруженные силы Соединенного Запада. Журналист Майкл Уиллоугбай использует термин “суперсолдат” в серии собственных статей “Новое поколение войны”.  
  
 **Апрель – июль 2060 г.** Сражения по всей Европе и Средиземноморью. Генерал Августин Санчес выигрывает сражение при Венеции. Войска СЗ общей численностью 13 000 человек окружают Королевство, укрепившееся в Японии.  
  
 **Июль 2060 г.**   Кампания по вербовке суперсолдат достигает небывалых высот. Вводится концепция бенефициаров, и за три недели набор рекрутов увеличивается вдвое.  
  
 **Август 2060 г.**   Калифорния объявляется павшей. Войска СЗ выстраивают Главную линию сопротивления (ГЛС) вдоль Скалистых Гор. После последующего сражения при Вест-Оаксе ГЛС официально переименовывается в линию Джеймисона.  
  
 **Сентябрь 2060 г.** Вторжение Королевства на территорию Соединенного Запада официально начато.  
  
 **Примечание:** Все даты основаны на информации из неполных записей и вторичных источников, ввиду этого не могут считаться единственно верными.  
   
  
 _ **ЛЕТО 2060 г.**_  
  
Джаред согнулся, разглядывая потертый плакат в конце переулка. Он висел тут с незапамятных времен, разорванный, с ободранными краями, избитый дождем и потрескавшийся от солнца. На нем был изображен большой, пугающего вида человек в странной темной одежде и чудаковатой шляпе.  
Вокруг него вверх-вниз скакали большие белые буквы, непонятные и чужие. Часы напролет они проводили перед плакатом, и когда Дженсен вел пальцем Джареда по линиям букв, рука у него была теплой и внушающей уверенность, а губы четко и ясно выделяли каждый звук.  
– Смотри, Джей. В-О-Й-Н-А.  
– А что это? – спросил Джаред, и Дженсен рассказал ему, что война это типа такая большая драка между кучками людей, которые убивают друг друга, когда съезжают с катушек. Джаред поскреб нос, потому что звучало это не очень хорошо. Дженсен согласился, что это совсем не хорошо.  
Что было до Дженсена, Джаред не помнил. Ну и ладно, потому что без Дженсена все равно наверняка было ничуть не весело. Дженсен, между прочим, знал все. Он знал, как загнуть угол крыши их дома так, чтобы дождь стекал по картонным коробкам, не моча старые простыни. Он знал, как отыскать объедки в мусорных баках и как украсть большую футболку с веревки для сушки белья, и ночью ею можно было укрываться как одеялом. Он знал, как защекотать Джареда до визга-писка, и никогда не злился, когда с Джаредом случалась неприятность. А еще он умел делать грозный вид и казаться по-настоящему большим, пугая ребят, пытающихся обидеть Джареда. Дженсен был лучшим.  
Он научил Джареда всему: считать пальцы, писать собственное имя, по запаху найти еду в мусоре, смотреть на плакат и складывать странные буквы в слова.  
Как только он уловил принцип чтения, стало легче (Дженсен сказал, что он очень умный), и когда в конце недели Дженсен привел его и поставил перед плакатом и велел ему читать, Джаред посмотрел на отслаивающуюся белую бумагу и медленно, внимательно прочел.

  
   
 **ПРИВЕДЕМ ВОЙНУ К НИМ!**  
 **У китайцев есть драконы.**  
 **У нас – СУПЕРСОЛДАТЫ.**  
 **Объявляется программа “Бенефициар”!**  
 **Становись добровольцем – и они будут обеспечены на всю жизнь!**  
 **Для подробной информации свяжитесь с вашим ближайшим офисом Армии СЗ.**  
 

  
Текст был сложным и длинным, и Джаред не знал значения половины слов, но прочел вслух все, и смех Дженсена, и гордость в его зеленых глазах, когда он взъерошил Джареду волосы, стоили этих усилий. Он крепко обнял Джареда и прокричал: “Отличная работа, Джей!” – и отправился выпрашивать у женщины, живущей дальше по улице, хоть парочку конфет, чтобы отпраздновать.

  
  
 

  
 _ **ОСЕНЬ 2061 г.**_  
  
Первое мертвое тело Джаред увидел в печальный пасмурный вторник после полудня.  
Дженсен отлучился за ужином и велел оставаться в доме, но Джаред был уже взрослым, ему уже исполнилось шесть с половиной и он мог позаботиться о себе сам.  
Дженсен всегда запрещал ему ходить на главную улицу. Говорил, что это опасно и что там плохие люди, которые охотятся за такими же маленькими мальчиками, как Джаред, и иногда с неба падают большие бомбы, разрывая людей на клочки. Но Джаред не боялся. Дженсен все равно бы пришел и спас его от беды.  
На главной улице было прикольно. Повсюду были люди и шум, гам. Все, казалось, говорили о войне. Джаред все еще до конца не понимал, но Дженсен рассказывал, что они воюют против Королевства – вот дурацкое название! – и что все платят кучу денег и работают из последних сил, чтобы солдаты могли сражаться и вести свои большие танки и взрывать людей. Дженсен сказал, что его папа был солдатом и тоже взорвался и поэтому сейчас Дженсен живет с Джаредом в их маленьком доме. Джаред не совсем понял, но Дженсен обещал, что поймет, когда вырастет, так что все было в порядке.  
На бордюре сидел тощий человечек с картонкой в руках. На ней что-то было написано, и Джаред тут же прочитал, потому что, оказалось, читать ему нравилось, а все плакаты, висевшие поблизости от дома, он уже перечитал.  
“Подайте или помогите” гласила надпись, и Джаред сморгнул и посмотрел на человека.  
Тот был грязным, с огромной бородой, одежда у него была вся в пятнах и дырявая, как у самого Джареда. Может, он был как Джаред или Дженсен и тоже жил в маленьком доме из картонных коробок в переулке.  
– Что это значит? – спросил Джаред, указав на надпись, и человек взглянул на него, выгнув бровь.  
– Деньги у тебя есть? – спросил он неприветливо, и Джаред затряс головой. Все деньги были у Дженсена, на них он покупал им обоим одежду и иногда свежие фрукты, если хватало.  
– Нет, – ответил он, и человек фыркнул.  
– Тогда это значит “отвали, малыш”, – сказал он, и Джаред нахмурился. Это было не хорошо. Дженсен, будь он здесь, разозлился бы. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать об этом человечку, как вдруг услышал громкий свист, долгий пронзительный “уууить”, а потом загрохотало “БУУУМ”, и все вокруг стало белым.  
Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит на спине, а над ним – облака. Было красиво, но как он тут очутился? И почему ничего не слышно?  
Он медленно сел, и тело казалось чужим – оно не хотело двигаться и подчиняться приказам. В ушах болело, и Джаред потянулся потрогать их, но руки оказались все в красном. У него текла кровь, как в тот раз, когда он споткнулся и разодрал коленку о землю, не считая того, что Дженсен тогда был рядом и помог ему, забинтовал и сделал так, что болеть перестало. Где же Дженсен? Ноги дрожали, но Джаред умудрился встать и оглядеть главную улицу. Все заволокло дымом и пылью, гигантским облаком белого, и все вокруг было в движении: люди бежали и падали, поднимались и снова бежали, рты их были открыты, и Джаред понял, что они кричат, орут, а он их не слышит, наверное из-за того, что поранил уши. Было немного страшно, но Дженсен все уладит, когда придет за ним. Дым вокруг начал оседать, и Джаред моргнул, увидев прежнего тощего человека, теперь распростертого на земле в нескольких шагах и неподвижного. Его картонка потерялась, а глаза были закрыты, хотя время для сна было совсем неподходящим.  
Потом он внезапно вспомнил, что собирался сказать до грохота, и аккуратно подтолкнул человека ногой:  
– Ты нехороший, – сказал Джаред, и собственный голос эхом зажужжал в голове. Это было такое забавное ощущение, что он засмеялся и, хихикая, повторил: – Ты нехороший.  
Он даже не сразу заметил, что начали возвращаться звуки: визги сирен и крики людей.  
– Хоро-о-оший, – воскликнул Джаред и нахмурился, потому что в этот раз жужжащее эхо в голове стало совсем тихим. Голос звучал почти нормально, и он уже собрался снова попробовать, когда обратил внимание, что человек так и не пошевелился. Это показалось ему странным, и Джаред склонил голову, присматриваясь повнимательней и замечая теперь, что тот весь покрыт красным, что кровь повсюду. Она текла у него изо рта и из живота, руки и ноги тоже были в крови, она бежала даже из уголков глаз. Непонятно было только, как можно все еще спать, когда ты так истекаешь кровью? Разве это не больно?  
– Эй, – он наклонился и потряс человека за плечо, и рука его покрылась красным. – У тебя кровь бежит. – Человек по-прежнему молчал, и Джаред, нахмурившись, затряс его сильнее. – Эй, просыпайся. – И все еще ничего, и тут в животе у Джареда стало холодно-холодно. Что-то было не так. Никто так не спит. Спит ли он вообще? Джаред сказал что-то, из-за чего человек разозлился так, что решил лечь спать и больше не просыпаться? Или это из-за взрыва?  
Тяжело сглотнув, он отошел на шаг, внезапно больше не желая находиться рядом с истекающим кровью человеком. Дженсен. Нужно найти Дженсена. Дженсен знает, что делать. Дженсен всегда знает, что делать. Дженсен…  
– Джей!  
Кто-то схватил его, и он закричал, обернулся, готовый драться, но потом увидел Дженсена и едва не рухнул. Дженсен поймал его, как обычно, как всегда, схватил его, поднял и унес подальше от истекающего кровью человека, от главной улицы, от бегающих людей и шума, который внезапно вспыхнул в голове Джареда еще одним взрывом. Это было уже слишком, и он зашелся слезами, хоть и знал, что Дженсен засмеял бы его и обозвал малышом, но все равно ничего не мог поделать с собой. Он так испугался, шум был таким громким, а человек совсем не шевелился, и он был так счастлив, что Дженсен пришел, потому что теперь все будет в порядке.  
Он даже не заметил, как они добрались до дома, и удивленно заморгал и заозирался, когда Дженсен мягко втолкнул его под картонную крышу, на лежанку, не говоря ни слова. Джареду вдруг стало холодно, и он подтянул коленки к груди, все еще не в силах перестать плакать. Но Дженсен не смеялся, просто смотрел на него и спрашивал, где болит.  
Джаред всхлипывал и яростно вытирал глаза кулаками.  
– Уши, – сказал он, и Дженсен, кивнув, аккуратно повернул его голову посмотреть уши.  
– Кровь идет, – через мгновение отозвался он, и Джареду вспомнился истекающий кровью человек, и он снова принялся всхлипывать, сквозь слезы смотря на Дженсена.  
– Это из-за меня?  
Когда Дженсен просто посмотрел на него и моргнул, Джаред сглотнул и стиснул край их одеяла-футболки.  
– Тот человек в крови, он не проснулся, а я с ним до этого разговаривал, значит это из-за меня? Он заснул из-за меня?  
Дженсен нахмурился, скользнув, уселся рядом с Джаредом, длинной худощавой рукой приобняв его за плечи.  
– Это была бомба, Джей, – объяснил он, ласково выводя круги на спине Джареда. – Ты тут совсем ни при чем. Они сбросили бомбу на город. Это она убила человека.  
– Убила – это как умер? – спросил Джаред, и Дженсен кивнул. Джаред посмотрел вниз на ноги. Не нравились ему мертвые, решил он. Мертвые пугали. С этих пор он собирался проследить, чтоб больше никто не умер.  
Рядом заерзал Дженсен, спина у него вдруг задеревенела от напряжения. Зеленые глаза засверкали в заходящем солнце.  
– Эти королевские задницы убили моего папу, – прошипел он, смотря вверх на тающий в темноте плакат с суперсолдатом в конце переулка. – Запомни, Джей, однажды я убью их всех до одного.  
   
 ** _ВЕСНА 2062 г._**  
  
Когда над головой настоящая крыша – это просто здорово. Пусть она и была трухлявой и дырявой, и во время дождя приходилось хватать и подставлять все возможные кастрюли и консервные банки, но Джареду все равно нравилось. Дженсен тяжело трудился на заводе, чтобы заработать им на маленькую комнатку, и Джаред был ужасно рад ей. Для их старого дома они стали слишком большими.  
Но, конечно, с тех пор как Дженсен начал столько работать, чтобы оплачивать квартиру, Джаред видел его намного реже. Обычно он просыпался до рассвета и возвращался уже после заката, весь в масле и черных пятнах, а Джаред проводил все дни напролет в одиночестве в комнате, прижимаясь к окну и глядя на людей внизу.  
 Скучно было до ужаса, и ему уже тоже хотелось работать на заводе, как Дженсен, но тот сказал, что он еще слишком мал. Джареду так не казалось, ему было семь, и он был совсем взрослым, но после случившегося в прошлом году – бомбы и истекающего кровью – мертвого – человека, он уяснил, что лучше всегда делать то, что велит Дженсен.  
Но сейчас было все хорошо, потому что Дженсен был дома и они готовили пасту на ужин на маленькой плитке в углу. Дженсен довольно посмеивался, потому что освободился пораньше. Он брызнул соусом в Джареда.  
– Эй, Джей, а кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?  
Джаред замер в процессе стирания соуса со старой, с загнутыми уголками книжки с комиксами – Дженсен подарил ее ему на прошлое Рождество.  
– Эм, – на самом деле он никогда об этом не задумывался, но ответ не занял много времени. – Я хочу быть тут.  
Дженсен прищурился:  
– Здесь?  
– Да, – кивнул Джаред, – Я хочу остаться в этой комнате на веки вечные и читать книжку, и есть пасту. А ты можешь работать на заводе.  
– Серьезно? – голос у Дженсена как-то странно надломился, как часто бывало в последнее время, и он прокашлялся: – Это глупо, Джей. Ты должен бы выбрать что-нибудь другое, например… стать пожарником или доктором.  
Несмотря на полный рот пасты, Джаред надулся, потому что Дженсен над ним издевался.  
– Но я ничего другого делать не хочу. Мне нравится жить тут с тобой.  
– Да, но, – Дженсен примолк, прожевывая, – ты должен, ну не знаю, пойти в школу или еще куда-нибудь учиться, потому что тебе нравится читать. А потом встретить красивую девушку и жениться на ней, завести своих детей и все такое.  
– Фууу. Я не хочу жениться на девчонке. Девчонки глупые, – они на самом деле были глупыми! Джареду девчонки не нравились. Единственные знакомые ему девчонки – это старая дама, которая угощала их конфетами, и другая – пугающего вида, все время разгуливающая без одежды и с ужасно длинными ногтями. Девчонки его пугали. И тут у него появилась идея.  
– Я женюсь на тебе, – заявил он, и Дженсен очень натурально подавился пастой, задохнувшись на мгновение и, в конце концов, раскашлявшись.  
– Чего-о-о?  
Джаред счастливо отхлебнул соуса.  
– Я женюсь на тебе. И тогда мы останемся тут на веки вечные.  
– Боже, это даже еще глупее. Ты не можешь жениться на мне, Джей!  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я мальчик. Мальчики не женятся на других мальчиках!  
– Почему?  
– Потому что…– Дженсен на секунду замолк, непреклонно уставившись в собственную тарелку. – Потому что это вроде как против Бога или типа того.  
Джаред нахмурился.  
– Но все говорят, Бог умер.  
– Ну да, но…– Дженсен вздохнул. – Не важно. Это глупо. Давай, ешь свой ужин.  
Джаред послушно зачерпнул побольше пасты и отправил в рот, а потом прежде чем проглотить, недожеванную, специально показал Дженсену, просто посмотреть, как тот закатит глаза.  
– А ты кем хочешь стать, когда вырастешь, а, Дженсен?  
Дженсен немедленно выпрямился, словно только и ждал, когда Джаред задаст этот вопрос, и глянул через комнату на плакат суперсолдата, который самолично прилепил к стене, когда они въехали. Он был точь-в-точь, как тот в конце переулка, только новее и хрустящий. Дженсену его дали на заводе.  
– Стану солдатом, как отец, – гордо объявил он.  
Джаред, хмурясь, проследил за его взглядом.  
– Как суперсолдат? Круто!  
Дженсен фыркнул.  
– Глупый, не суперсолдатом. Обычным солдатом. Я буду изо всех сил стараться, убью кучу плохих парней и стану знаменитым, как генерал Санчес.  
– А почему не суперсолдатом? – нахмурился Джаред.  
– Ну, хм, потому что они сделают из тебя урода, – ответил Дженсен, указав на плакат. – Знаешь, что они делают? Стирают твою память, так чтобы ты забыл все-все. А потом накачивают тебя наркотой, которая называется адамин. Она делает тебя супербыстрым, и сильным, и психом, как Невероятный Халк, помнишь? Я не согласен на такое. Это идиотизм.  
– А звучит прикольно.  
– Ну, тогда и ты идиот, – сказал Дженсен. – Давай сюда тарелку.  
Лично Джареду все это не казалось таким уж плохим. И Невероятный Халк был крутым. Но при виде полусердитого-полурешительного выражения лица Дженсена, Джаред решил, что лучше промолчать, и послушно вручил ему тарелку.  
   
 _ **ОСЕНЬ 2062 г.**_  
  
Джареду в жизни никогда не было так страшно. Он не знал, как оказался здесь, и не мог ничего вспомнить, кроме того, что его ударил сзади по голове какой-то большой мужик. Если закрыть глаза и думать очень сильно, то можно было вспомнить чуть больше: они с Дженсеном идут вблизи главной улицы, вокруг все суетятся, и кричат, и смеются, машины и танки проезжают мимо, внезапно оказываясь слишком близко. Вспомнился визг шин за спиной, мужчина, выпрыгнувший и схвативший его, собственный вопль и попытки бороться, и Дженсен, спешащий на помощь. Но мужчина ударил его, очень сильно, и все стало странно-белым, и он упал, будто заснул ненадолго.  
А когда проснулся, то оказался здесь. В крошечной комнатке, в такой они с Дженсеном жили, только эта была еще меньше и совсем пустой. С потрескавшимися грязно-серыми стенами и тянувшимися по потолку трубами, из которых капала вода. Высоко – Джареду не дотянуться – было маленькое закрытое прямоугольное окошко, пропускавшее немного света. Последние полчаса Джаред кричал не переставая, звал Дженсена, но Дженсен не пришел. Джаред был один.  
Он не знал, что происходит. Не знал, зачем понадобился этим людям, зачем его заперли в этой комнатке. Ему хотелось домой. Хотелось к Дженсену.  
Долго его тут будут держать взаперти? Джаред снова посмотрел на окошко. Когда его забрали, солнце было очень высоко, а теперь свет, просачивающийся сквозь металлические створки, был совсем слабеньким. Наверняка прошло несколько часов. Джаред закрыл глаза. Нескольких часов было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы Дженсен успел разработать план. Чтобы пришел за ним. Дженсен должен был спасти его. Звук открывающегося замка разнесся громом по комнате и вырвал Джареда из его мыслей. Он шмыгнул в дальний угол комнаты, изо всех сил стараясь исчезнуть, вплавиться в холодный бетон, но спрятаться было некуда. Вошедший мужчина направился прямиком к Джареду, схватил и вздернул его на ноги. Джаред дернулся и ударил его, но с таким же успехом он мог бороться с терракотовыми воинами. Его вытащили в тусклый коридор, и в нос ударил сырой несвежий запах. Потом они вошли в другую комнату, мало отличавшуюся от предыдущей. С потрескавшимися от сырости стенами и заколоченными окнами.  
Джаред едва успел бросить короткий взгляд на голую лампочку, висевшую под потолком, когда мужчина приподнял его и швырнул лицом вниз на металлический стол в центре комнаты. Джаред звучно и больно ударился о него подбородком и стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как из уголков глаз бегут слезы. Где же Дженсен? Почему он до сих пор не пришел?  
– Так, ну что у нас здесь?  
Человек, подошедший к столу, вдруг напомнил Джареду разноцветный волчок. Он видел, как дети запускали такой на тротуаре пару недель назад – сверху большой и круглый, а снизу совсем малюсенький. Лицо его было потным и красным от злости и жары, а надетый костюм, возможно некогда белый, теперь был серо-желтым от грязи и сомнительных пятен. У него были коротенькие пальцы, но с очень чистыми ногтями, казалось, их только что отполировали. И тем не менее Джаред все равно испуганного рванулся в сторону, когда человек дотронулся до его подбородка. Но попытки сопротивляться лишь заставили человека улыбнуться.  
– Ты вздорный мальчишка, да? – выговорил он, поглаживая пальцами скулы Джареда, за ушами. Потом резко схватил его за волосы и рванул, засмеявшись, когда мальчик закричал от боли. – О да, прекрасно, покричи для меня, – прошептал он, голос его сочился ядом. Потом он отошел и указал тому, кто держал Джареда:  
– Пометь его, потом отведи в мой офис, – поправив штаны, сказал он, – сам хочу его протестировать сначала.  
– Чикаго? – спросил один из мужчин, и человек кивнул, расплывшись в самодовольной усмешке.  
– Они там любят маленьких мальчиков, – согласился он и огладил Джареда по щеке. – Расслабься, красивый мой, – добавил он, но голодный его взгляд совсем не помогал Джареду в этом. – Совсем скоро мы с тобой узнаем друг друга поближе.  
Бросив еще один оценивающий взгляд, от которого у Джареда по спине побежали мурашки, человек отвернулся и исчез за другой дверью. Времени задуматься над тем, куда он пошел, не было, потому что его тут же схватили снова, сильные пальцы пришпилили руки и ноги к столу, а мужчина, спрашивавший про Чикаго, подошел к нему и, дернув за левую руку, поднял ее и закатал рукав до самого плеча.  
– Что вы делаете? – Джаред попытался отдернуться, но у мужчины была железная хватка, пальцы его тисками сжались вокруг запястья, да так сильно, что Джаред чувствовал, как трещат кости. – Отпустите меня!  
Другой мужчина засмеялся, когда Джаред принялся вырываться, дергаться и бесполезно ерзать на столе.  
– Тех, кто дерутся, обычно продают дороже, да? – поинтересовался он, и остальные согласно забубнили.  
– Это война, – кто-то сказал потом, абсолютно бесстрастно, будто перед ними на столе не вырывался напуганный мальчик. – Надо же им как-то снимать напряжение. – Или они просто извращенцы, – сказал Чикаго, принимая из рук второго что-то, напоминающее тонкий металлический пистолет, сужавшийся к концу.  
У Джареда распахнулись глаза при виде иглы на конце, и он отчаянно рванулся из рук, удерживающих его, пинаясь и молотя руками изо всех сил. В ответ он лишь заработал пощечину, от которой зазвенело в ушах, так что он едва расслышал резкое жужжание. Но потом руку внезапно обожгло острой палящей болью, выжигая кожу на левом плече. И Джаред закричал, извиваясь на столе. Люди по-прежнему разговаривали, один из парней вроде бы рассказывал о девчонке, которую снял на ночь, но Джареду было все равно. И не могло не быть все равно, боль и ужас смешались, превратившись в панику, заполнившую сознание. Рука, казалось, горела, и даже теплая влага в штанах его не волновала. Отчетливый запах мочи в воздухе смешался со страхом Джареда, его криками и плачем, попытками вырваться, жужжащей иглой, впивающейся в кожу снова и снова – пытка на миллион раз в секунду. Люди продолжали разговаривать и смеяться, а Джаред всхлипывал и чувствовал себя таким одиноким, как никогда прежде.  
“Дженсен, пожалуйста…Дженсен!”  
– Ай!  
– Что… вот дерьмо!  
Руки, удерживающие его, вдруг исчезли, и Джаред, не соображая, инстинктивно свернулся калачиком, вцепившись в собственную руку. Кожа от прикосновения запульсировала, но это была не обжигающая боль как раньше – теперь она была постоянной, хоть и острой. Пальцы перемазались в крови, и Джаред, заскулив, сжался еще крепче, желая, чтобы Дженсен пришел. Дженсен бы все исправил. Дженсен всегда…  
– Джей!  
“Дженсен!” – Джаред снова всхлипнул, пряча голову в руки, стараясь сделаться как можно меньше. Он так сильно хотел, чтобы Дженсен пришел. Где же Дженсен?  
– Держи его! Хватай… ай!  
Потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что крики уже не его собственные. Они были грубее, старше, и сопровождались странными звуками, как от влажных ударов. Джаред расслышал несколько резких “хрясь”, напомнивших ему о том, как в прошлом году Дженсен свалился с дерева и сломал руку ровно пополам. Звук был такой же. Неожиданная тишина показалась оглушающей. Ее нарушало только жужжание пистолета с иглой, бесхозно валяющегося на полу. Джаред сглотнул, наконец пользуясь шансом, приподнял голову, оглядываясь вокруг. Что случилось? Где все? Вдруг чьи-то руки схватили его, и он от неожиданности дернулся, снова готовясь драться. Из его горла уже готов был вырваться крик, когда он узнал голос – голос Дженсена – и тут же почувствовал, как все тело в ответ словно тает.  
– Джей, – говорил Дженсен, и теперь Джаред разглядел его: бледное лицо, вытянувшееся от волнения в неясном свете, пальцы, бегущие по лицу и телу, ищущие раны. – Джей, ты как? Слышишь меня?  
На лице у него блестели какие-то темные крапинки, больше его веснушек, и когда Джаред потянулся и потрогал их, они смазались под пальцами. Это что, кровь? Дженсен поранился?

  


  
– Джей, – Дженсен потряс его, зеленые глаза вспыхнули, – скажи что-нибудь, Джей. Пожалуйста.  
– Дженсен, – выговорил Джаред единственное слово, которое смог придумать, но и его было достаточно. У Дженсена вырвался вздох облегчения, и он поднял Джареда на руки, придерживая и ласково поглаживая по спине. Теплые родные прикосновения оказались последней каплей, и Джаред снова разрыдался, уткнувшись носом Дженсену в рубашку. Он, наверное, перемазал его соплями. Но плевать, главное, что Дженсен был здесь, он нашел его, и теперь все будет хорошо.  
Прошла пара минут, прежде чем Дженсен отстранился и Джаред, не в силах справиться с собой, уставился на него, стоящего в свете покачивающейся лампы.  
Он был весь в крови. Она была везде: на одежде, в волосах, стекала с рук, даже на джинсах осталось несколько пятен, впитавшихся в поношенную, потертую ткань. На полу рядом валялась старая ржавая труба, тоже вся в крови и ошметках, напоминавших кожу, и до Джареда стало вдруг доходить, что в комнате они были не одни. Люди все еще находились здесь, все до одного. Не считая того, что они неподвижно лежали на полу, некоторые с распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, и кровь лилась у них из головы и груди, набежала под телами темными лужами, словно пятна какого-то кошмарного прожектора. Взгляд снова перекинулся на окровавленную трубу, потом на Дженсена, который осматривал его больную руку. Джаред сглотнул, и когда заговорил, голос едва слушался его:  
– Дженсен…  
– Не сейчас, Джей, – покачал головой тот, снимая Джареда со стола осторожно и ставя на ноги туда, где пол был чистым от крови. – Надо выбраться отсюда. Идти можешь?  
– Думаю, да, – автоматически нащупывая руку Дженсена, ответил Джаред. С первого раза не получилось зацепиться как следует, потому что кожа у Дженсена была скользкой от крови, но он вытер ладонь о джинсы, и стало удобней.  
– Дженсен, что…  
Но Дженсен снова затряс головой:  
– Нет, – он стиснул руку Джареда, – не сейчас. Сейчас ты должен закрыть глаза, Джей. Не смотри и иди за мной. Ладно?  
И поскольку это был Дженсен, а Дженсен никогда бы не обидел его, Джаред послушался. Зажмурился, вцепился в его руку и позволил себя вести.  
Пятнадцатью минутами позже, возвращаясь домой, они вдвоем примостились на одном сидении в конце автобуса. Дженсен плотно закутался в куртку, прикрывая кровавые пятна.  Джаред сидел рядом и, хотя они тесно жались друг другу, все никак не мог согреться. Он непроизвольно дрожал, пока Дженсен не обнял его за плечи. Под ногтями у Дженсена тоже засохла кровь, Джаред увидел и вспомнил, как на полсекундочки приоткрыл глаза, пока они еще были в здании. Стены были разукрашены темными брызгами. В какой-то степени было даже красиво.  
Автобус дернулся, подскочив на особенно глубокой выбоине, и Джаред зашипел, оттого что руку толкнуло и боль вспыхнула с новой силой. Дженсен тут же осторожно закатал рукав рубашки.  
– Дай гляну, – сказал он, и Джаред, прикусив губу, кивнул, поворачиваясь к свету и садясь так, чтобы Дженсену было удобней.  
Он, насколько получилось, вытер кровь, и теперь оба могли разглядеть выбитые на коже темно-синими чернилами цифры и буквы, крупные, квадратной формы и бессмысленные: 53925CH. Джареду хотелось спросить Дженсена, что это, почему они сделали это с ним, почему они его забрали, но тот всю дорогу домой был непривычно молчаливым, разглядывал мир, мелькающий за окном, и Джаред удержался от расспросов. Дженсен редко злился по-настоящему, и сейчас был как раз тот момент. Джаред знал, что будет лучше помалкивать.  
Автобус затормозил на остановке, и Дженсен, немедленно взяв Джареда за руку, вышел и направился к их комнатушке. Как только они вошли, тут же запер дверь. Сдернув куртку с плеч, он смял ее в ком и запустил через всю комнату. Постоял несколько секунд, пялясь на противоположную стенку. Плечи у него подрагивали, и Джаред, сглотнув, осторожно потянулся к нему.  
– Дженсен, в чем дело?  
Голос Дженсена практически дрожал от напряжения, когда он произнес:  
– Я не смог защитить тебя, – прошептал он, и прозвучало это так зло и так печально одновременно.  
Джаред нахмурился.  
– Но ты же защитил, – возразил он. – Ты побил тех людей и спас меня, и…  
Но Дженсен повернулся, и глаза у него загорелись.  
– Нет, – он перевел взгляд на руки. – Я не могу защитить тебя. Не так. Они почти… Джей, если бы я туда не успел сегодня, тебя бы…  
Он не смог договорить и повернулся к плакату суперсолдата на стене.  
Руки сжались в кулаки.  
– Мне нужно стать сильнее, Джей. Я стану сильнее.  
– Дженсен, – что-то было не так, и Джаред сглотнул. – Дженсен, ты сильный, ты очень сильный. Я не…  
Но Дженсен, очевидно, не слушал его. Он пересек комнату, осторожно отлепил плакат от стены, заботливо свернул его и сунул подмышку. Когда он снова посмотрел на Джареда, взгляд у него был тяжелый, решительный, как в тот раз, когда Дженсен первый раз ушел и получил работу на заводе. Только в этот раз он был таким глубоким, таким обреченным, что по спине Джареда побежали мурашки – то ли от волнения, то ли от предчувствия.  
– Дженсен?  
Тот подошел к нему, положил руку на здоровое плечо и нежно сжал.  
– Я отлучусь ненадолго, Джей, – сказал он. – Позаботься о себе, пока я не приду, хорошо?  
Джаред затряс головой:  
– Я не понимаю…  
– Все хорошо, Джей, – Дженсен улыбнулся мягко и немного грустно.  
Джареду вдруг захотелось выхватить у него плакат, разорвать его на мелкие кусочки и не отцепляться от Дженсена как можно дольше, потому что ему не нравился его настрой. Все это не нравилось.  
Дженсен отступил к двери – один шаг, второй, так и не отрывая взгляда от лица Джареда.  
– Все будет в порядке, Джей, – выговорил он, тщательно выделяя каждое слово. Джаред сглотнул, потянулся к нему:  
– Дженсен…  
Но тот уже ушел.

  
   
  ~ * ~ * ~  
 

  
Когда дверь с тихим шипением отъехала, Дебби посмотрела и не смогла удержаться от выдоха при виде вошедшего. Ей еще не приходилось видать таких грязных мальчишек – одежда вся в дырах и грязи – это что, кровь? Он был высоким, но ужасно худым, очевидно, вступил в процесс переходного возраста и недоедал, и выглядел лет на одиннадцать-двенадцать. Под мышкой у него был свернутый кусок бумаги.  
Дебби прокашлялась.  
– Чем помочь тебе, дорогой? – спросила она. Может, он потерялся. Ярко освещенные здания словно притягивали беспризорников, а здание с офисами вербовки суперсолдат было одним из самых больших и оживленных мест в городе. Отчаянные времена, что тут скажешь.  
Мальчик немедленно прошел к стойке, и Дебби пришлось скрыть свое удивление из-за его уверенности. Большинство мальчишек с улицы, встречавшихся ей, были робкими и нервными, чуть ли не одичалыми, но этот был другим. Его зеленые глаза сияли в свете лампы, ярко и решительно, отчего он казался много старше своих лет.  
Он бросил свернутую бумагу на стойку. Дебби нахмурилась, развернула ее, моргнула, узнав рекламу суперсолдата, одну из ранних, когда программа “Бенефициар” была только запущена.  
Парень, конечно, же не собирался…  
– Я хочу записаться, – сказал он, и Дебби выдохнула – даже не заметила, как задержала дыхание. Боже.  
Убрав плакат, она посмотрела на мальчика из-за стойки и, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал легко и рассудительно, сказала:  
– Дорогой, может, тебе стоит немного подумать об этом…  
– Я подумал, – перебил парнишка, сверкая глазами. – Я очень хорошо подумал, и я хочу записаться.  
Дебби нахмурилась.  
– Не думаю…  
– Ваши требования: возраст от двенадцати лет, здоровые ум и тело, так? – снова перебил мальчик, выпрямляясь. – Ну, мне тринадцать, и я трубой забил до смерти семерых торговцев детьми. Я хочу записаться.  
Дебби уставилась на него. Так это на самом деле пятна крови. Ее бросило в дрожь при мысли, откуда пришел этот мальчик, что заставило его так поступить. Но зачем тогда он здесь? С чего вдруг решил стать суперсолдатом? Она разглядывала его какое-то время, склонив голову.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросила она, наконец.  
– Дженсен, – ответил он, – Дженсен Эклз. Мой отец был лейтенантом в армии. Третий батальон, рота “Браво”.  
Дэбби сдвинула брови.  
– Ну, если ты хочешь записаться обычным солдатом, я могу перенаправить тебя…  
– Нет, – настойчиво указывая на плакат, заявил Дженсен. – Здесь сказано, что я могу назвать бенефициара. Это же значит, что правительство будет защищать того, кого я назову, так?  
– Да, так.  
– И я могу выбрать, кого хочу?  
– Любого, кого мы сможем найти, да, – теперь Дебби уже почти понимала, к чему все идет.  
Она уже сталкивалась с подобными причинами: некоторых новобранцев вела любовь – не к своей стране, но к кому-то. Продавая себя в армию суперсолдат, они спасали своих любимых. Просто это… Прежде такие молоденькие никогда не приходили.  
Дженсен распрямил плечи, сунул руку в карман и вытащил обрывок бумажки.  
Развернув его, Дебби увидела адрес. Если она права, то это был один из самых бедных районов Далласа, настоящие трущобы.  
– Я живу тут, – объяснил Дженсен, – с моим другом Джеем. Ему восемь. Вы можете потом послать туда кого-нибудь, чтобы его забрали?  
Дебби сглотнула, снова посмотрела на Дженсена, решительную позу, жестокость в его взгляде. Ей отчаянно хотелось сказать “нет”, сказать, что он делает огромную ошибку, велеть развернуться и идти обратно к Джею, продолжать жить своей жизнью, вместо того чтобы отдавать ее в руки военных. Но это была ее работа, и, если они хотели выиграть эту войну, им нужны были солдаты.  
Так что Дебби засунула все чувства подальше, как учили на семинарах, и ответила:  
– Да. Не волнуйся, Дженсен. Мы присмотрим за ним.  
Дженсен кивнул, на мгновение ссутулившись, словно огромный вес свалился с его плеч.  
– Где подписать?  
Машина оказалась больше, чем он предполагал. Его осторожно пристегнули к столу, и лазерный проектор как раз оказался надо лбом. Дженсен сглотнул, изо всех сил стараясь расслабиться. Медсестра, стоявшая рядом, погладила его по руке.  
– Все будет в порядке, дорогой, – улыбнулась она под маской, – Это ни капельки не больно. Как сон, а когда ты проснешься, то будешь уже кем-то совсем другим.  
“Но я не хочу забывать”,– чуть не вырвалось у Дженсена, но потом он вспомнил, почему пошел на это – защитить Джареда, обеспечить Джареду безопасность, и потом, он знал, оно того стоило.  
Джаред будет в порядке, правительство позаботится о нем. Это единственное, что имело значение.  
Медсестра подняла панель управления, вводя комбинации цифр. Очень медленно машина зажужжала, мягко и совсем не похоже на жужжание иглы, которое было слышно за криками Джареда не далее как полдня назад. Дженсен стиснул зубы. Так будет лучше. Должно быть.  
Потом медсестра повернулась к нему, взгляд у нее был нечитаемый в свете ламп над головой.  
– Ты готов? – спросила она.  
Дженсен подумал о Джареде, сидящем дома, перечитывающем раз за разом потертую книжку с комиксами. Джареде, встречающем его с работы с широкой улыбкой на лице. Джареде, кричащем на столе, пока люди удерживают его, а игла в пистолете жужжит, вырисовывая на его коже кровавые цифры. Джареде, тянувшемся к нему, когда он уходил, словно Дженсен был его миром, единственным, что имело значение.  
“Прости, Джей”.  
– Готов, – сказал Дженсен, и медсестра кивнула, нажимая кнопку на панели. Жужжание переросло в визг, проектор над головой засветился ярче, и машина заработала.  
Дженсен закрыл глаза, чувствуя удивительное спокойствие, охватывающее его. Так было лучше. И никаких сожалений.  
Вдохнув поглубже, он вызвал в памяти образ Джареда – пару дней назад, когда они играли в переулке. Увидел его широкую улыбку, ямочки на щеках, солнечные отсветы в его зеленых глазах. И когда лазер пронзил его, он едва почувствовал это, удерживая эту последнюю картинку до тех пор, пока удавалось: улыбка Джареда и его смех, и Джей, Джей, Джей – пока, наконец, и она тоже не растворилась совсем.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 ** _ВЕСНА 2076 г._ **  
  
В дверь постучали, майор Саманта Феррис вскинула голову и посмотрела на часы в углу стола. Следующая встреча у была назначена не раньше 14:00. Неужели она столько времени потратила на отчеты?  
На часах было без минуты два. Боже. Она наспех провела по боку плазмофайла, который читала, сворачивая изображения и заставляя их исчезнуть, а потом подняла голову и произнесла:  
– Входите.  
Дверь с шипением отъехала, и Феррис против воли уставилась во все глаза на вошедшего. Мужчина был просто гигантом, не ниже шести футов, широкоплечий и мускулистый, он с легкостью занял половину кабинета. Темные чуть длинные волосы слегка вились, падали ему на глаза, и он стоял, вытянувшись и высоко подняв голову, и смотрел прямо в стену за ее спиной.  
– Мэм.  
Феррис нахмурилась, потянулась к ящику стола за очередным плазмофайлом и включила его легким щелчком пальца. Она быстро пробежалась по отразившемуся досье, потом глянула на имя, вышитое на голубой униформе солдата.  
П А Д А Л Е К И.  
 Ага. Это, видимо, новый разведчик. Она подавила желание потрясти головой и рассмеяться. Какой, в жопу, разведчик. Парень так огромен, что вполне сойдет за супера.  
– Разведчик Падалеки, – голос ее прозвучал твердо и властно, как и всегда. – Вольно. Садитесь.  
Падалеки послушно сделал два шага вперед и опустился в кресло перед столом. Феррис оценила то, что спина его осталась идеально прямой, ноги – расставленными на ширину плеч, а руки аккуратно легли на колени. Все по уставу. Парень отлично натренирован.  
– Прибыл на службу, мэм, – отрапортовал Падалеки, все так же глядя в стену, и Феррис покачала головой.  
– На меня смотрите, Падалеки, – сказала она, и тот немедленно выполнил приказ. Она кивнула и осторожно положила его плазмофайл на стол, щелкнув по нему пальцем. – Это ваша настоящая фамилия?  
– Нет, мэм. Джеральд Падалеки мой опекун. Он взял меня из государственного приюта, когда мне было одиннадцать.  
Феррис кивнула. Джеральд Падалеки был известным филантропом. Она нажала кнопку плазмофайла, и высветился лист военных наград и достижений новичка. – Здесь сказано, вы поступили в академию, намереваясь стать офицером, и что на второй год перевелись в программу разведки. Почему?  
Очевидно же, что он больше подходит для пехоты.  
Падалеки пожал плечами.  
– Думаю, я понял, что отдавать приказы это не мое.  
– Понимаю, – Феррис пролистнула еще несколько страничек и нахмурилась. – Здесь также сказано, что после окончания программы разведки вы за несколько лет сменили целый ряд баз... Хьюстон, Омаха, Колорадо-Спрингс, Топика...  
– Так точно, мэм.  
– Меняете место службы каждые шесть месяцев, – Феррис вызвала другое окно, проверяя информацию. – И при этом не имеете никаких неудовлетворительных оценок, жалоб или сообщений о неуставном поведении, которые оправдывают перевод.  
– Не имею, мэм.  
– И все переводы осуществлены по вашему личному запросу. Что заставляет вас бежать, Падалеки?  
Тот улыбнулся в ответ, едва заметно и слегка задумчиво. Взгляд его серо-зеленых глаз, казалось, был направлен куда-то вдаль.  
– Я ищу кое-кого.  
Феррис пристально посмотрела на него. В конце концов., у парня не было причин врать.  
– И кто же это может быть?  
Падалеки не ответил, выражение его лица стало совсем пустым, и Феррис вздохнула, ясно и отчетливо поняв сообщение: не ваше дело. И нравилось ей это или нет, но Падалеки был прав. Ее работа – следить, чтобы солдаты получали необходимое им, а не совать нос в их личные дела.  
– Не важно, – признала она, кликая на экран и убирая файл в стол. Параллельно она вытащила второй и подтолкнула его к солдату.  
– Здесь вся информация по дневному распорядку базы, которая вам понадобится. Все стандартно, так что много времени на изучение не потребуется. Обратите внимание, завтрак на полчаса раньше, чем обычно. Один из наших суперов кофе предпочитает пить перед пробежкой.  
Подавшись вперед, она щелкнула по кнопке на экране, вызывая досье другого солдата.  
– Будете проживать с разведчиком Абелем. Комната 32, корпус Б. Он покажет вам все и познакомит с людьми, которых вам нужно знать. Вы будете прикреплены ко второму взводу под командованием лейтенанта Коллинза. Отчитываться будете непосредственно ему. Вопросы?  
– Нет, мэм.  
– Хорошо. Свободны.  
Убирая плазмофайл с досье на место, она вдруг поняла, что надеется, что Падалеки удастся отыскать того, кого он ищет.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
  
Джаред вздохнул и, закинув рюкзак на плечо, направился по коридору, вглядываясь в номера комнат. Тридцать вторая...Тридцать вторая...  
Чтобы держать спину прямо при разговоре с майором Феррис, Джареду потребовалось немало усилий, теперь плечи и позвоночник сводило так, что он морщился, когда рюкзак при ходьбе покачивался из стороны в сторону – аукнулись шестнадцать часов дороги с колонной из Топики. И он не мог удержаться от вздоха, разглядывая блеклые бетонные стены и похожие одна на другую двери.  
Вряд ли в Боулдере будет иначе. Джареда не покидало предчувствие, что через пару месяцев ему снова придется переводиться. Как только увидит суперов с этой базы.  
Он невольно поморщился, вспоминая разговор с майором Феррис. Лгать командиру в первый же день не лучший способ начать службу, но иного выбора у него не было. Если бы она знала – если бы кто-нибудь узнал настоящую причину, почему он пошел в разведку, почему переводится с базы на базу, словно по пятам за ним гонится дьявол, –  Джареда, без сомнений, моментально разжаловали бы. На войне не позволено быть эгоистом.  
Но Джаред именно им и был – эгоистом. Или – в лучшие времена – целеустремленным. Иначе зачем ему отказываться от настоящей карьеры офицера, от посвящения себя тому, чтобы выиграть эту проклятую войну и завоевать уважение сотен солдат. Зачем добровольно идти в разведку, зачем "богатенькому мальчику-солдату" выбирать бесполезную, по мнению рядовых и офицеров, в настоящем бою долю капрала, натасканного на слежку и поиски? А причина одна. Согласно какому-то очередному приказу Пентагона, принятому к исполнению еще лет восемь назад, единственный класс солдат, прикрепленный к батальону с суперсолдатами – разведчики. Для Джареда же погоня за суперами была важнее званий, сослуживцев и даже самой войны. Потому что где-то там существовал суперсолдат по имени Дженсен с зелеными глазами и огромным сердцем, любивший комиксы про Человека-паука и топивший пасту в соусе, обменявший в итоге свою настоящую жизнь на его, Джареда, безопасность. И теперь, четырнадцать лет спустя, Джаред готов хоть на край света пешком идти, обыскать хоть все военные базы Соединенного Запада, лишь бы снова с ним встретиться.  
Он уже дошел до конца коридора, осталось всего несколько комнат, и ни одной с номером 32. Может, не тот корпус? Он выудил из кармана плазмофайл, который дала ему майор Феррис, и включил его. Просмотрел карту базы. Вот он: корпус Б, желтая точка движется по одному из коридоров. “ВЫ ЗДЕСЬ” написано над ней прописными жирными буквами. Так где же…  
Справа внезапно раздалось шипение, и Джаред просто не успел вовремя отойти – солдат натолкнулся на него, и оба покатились спутанным клубком конечностей, сыпля проклятиями. Через пару секунд Джареду открылся замечательный вид жужжащих над головой лампочек. Он глядел на них мгновение, потом сморгнул. Эй, это что, неомагниевые лампы? А он всегда думал, что они не прошли и первоначального тестирования…  
– Вот дерьмо, ты в порядке?  
В поле зрения Джареда, заслонив свет, возникло молодое лицо. На вид солдату было не больше девятнадцати-двадцати. Светло-русый, почти блондин, подстрижен как-то по-мальчишески, а светло-карие глаза горели беспокойством, когда он протягивал руку, чтобы помочь Джареду подняться.  
– Прости, я тебя не заметил, – виновато улыбаясь, продолжил солдат, и Джаред не стал отказываться от его помощи – поднялся на ноги. На том был такая же синяя униформа, стандартная для разведчиков. Моргнув, Джаред углядел за его спиной маленькую табличку на все еще распахнутой двери: 32. Конечно.  
– Не беспокойся, – поднимая рюкзак с пола, ответил Джаред. Солдат снова протянул руку:  
– Разведчик Джейк Абель, – представился он, и Джаред кивнул, пожимая ладонь.  
– Разведчик Джаред Падалеки.  
Абель прищурился.  
– О, так это ты тот новичок? – он быстро оглядел Джареда с головы до ног. – Черт. Ты выше, чем я думал.  
Джаред пожал плечами, а Абель просто рассмеялся и поманил к двери.  
– Ладно, заходи. Я как раз собирался отыскать тебя, но вот ты и сам здесь. У меня приказ все тут тебе показать и убедиться, что ты нормально разместился. Так что можно начать с жилья.  
На первый взгляд, комната была небольшой, десять на пятнадцать футов, стандартная, как и комнаты на других базах, где Джаред бывал: койки по бокам, шкаф (Абель уже даже половину освободил, чтобы Джареду было куда повесить форму и поставить ботинки), маленькое зеркало на внутренней стороне двери, ни окон, ни украшений. Старое, но чистое постельное белье, сложенное на углу койки, как в больницах.  
– Эта койка – твоя, – Абель указал на кровать слева. – Не переживай, парень, живший здесь до тебя, ничего развратного на ней не творил. Простыни тонкие, но хорошие.  
Джаред кивнул, ставя на кровать и расстегивая рюкзак.  
– Весь второй взвод живет на этом этаже?  
– Нет, еще этажом выше, – ответил Абель, и на удивленный взгляд Джареда пожал плечами. – Недавно новых рекрутов набрали, все места здесь заняли. Когда пришел твой перевод, у меня единственного не было соседа. Так что да, на этаже мы и первый взвод, – он помолчал и добавил: – а, ну еще два супера в конце коридора.  
Джаред тут же встрепенулся:  
– Суперы? Они живут в корпусе с солдатами? – на предыдущих базах суперсолдаты жили в отдельных бараках. Чтобы не допустить разгула фанатизма – Джаред слышал, что так объяснял капитан своим коллегам.  
Абель снова пожал плечами.  
– Да, полковник Морган – чувак, ответственный за это место, – решил, что суперсолдаты такие же, как все, а значит, нечего давать им больших привилегий. Тем более что их всего двое на целый батальон, нет никакого смысла отдавать им в распоряжение целое здание. Да и Эклз с Кейном не возражают, – он замолчал и улыбнулся. – Если повезет, ты увидишь их сегодня в столовке. Они, конечно, сидят за отдельным столом, но однажды, когда мы совсем расшумелись, Кейн бросил в нас ложкой, – он покачал головой, усмехаясь. – Чувак, он даже не глянул, когда бросал ее, и все равно попал капралу Лоусону прямо в нос. Суперы такое могут, приятель.  
– Да уж, – мягко сказал Джаред, вытаскивая из рюкзака униформу. – Не сомневаюсь.  
 Если Абель и заметил напряжение в его голосе, то виду не подал. Он отряхнул свою форму, глянул на себя в зеркало и развернулся к двери. – Ладно, раз ты уже распаковался, начнем экскурсию. Обед через двадцать минут, так что я тебе успею все здесь показать и представлю тебя лейтенанту Коллинзу. А он уже тебя познакомит со вторым взводом.  
Джаред кивнул и последовал за ним наружу.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
  
Боулдерская база оказалась, как и предполагалось, совершенно стандартной. Люди размещались в двух корпусах А и Б – северном и южном, лазарет был в нескольких шагах от обоих. Помимо тренировочных площадок здесь были еще административные здания, в которых располагались кабинеты, как у майора Феррис, а рядом с ними – столовая и тренажерный зал. Кроме того, в Боулдере был свой аэродром с истребителями, “Апачами” и двумя самолетами-заправщиками. Не многие западные базы могли похвастать таким богатством. Рядом с ними находились ангары, полные наземного транспорта, начиная от стандартных модифицированных “Хаммеров” и танков Абрамса и заканчивая аппаратами на воздушной подушке для скрытых действий разведки. Вся территория была окружена неотитановыми стенами, поблекшими от старости и выщербленными за годы бомбардировок. Часовые несли круглосуточную вахту на возвышавшихся сторожевых башнях, обвешанные неотитановыми тросами, с бинокулярами в одной и плазменными винтовками в другой руке. Джареду все казалось правильным: военная база – практичность во всем и не более того. Ну, ничего особенного. Как только ему удастся поглядеть на суперсолдат в столовой, он решит, не пора ли задуматься о следующем переводе.  
Капитан Эклз и капитан Кейн – звучит вполне типично для суперсодат. Очевидно, им вводили адамин одного образца, и они вместе прошли через тренировочную программу “Исландия”. Ни один из них не был заинтересован в продвижении по служебной лестнице выше капитанского звания, которое автоматически присваивалось после назначения на службу, и у каждого имелись свои причуды: Кейн любил побренчать на гитаре, которую хранил у себя в комнате, Эклз, судя по всему, имел пристрастие к кофеину, который действовал на него как адамин. Оба получили награды за победу СЗ над Королевством в битве под Рено. Оба могли поразить шестидюймовую цель с девяти сотен метров и поднять двенадцать сотен фунтов, даже не вспотев. Оба были спокойными, сдержанными и предпочитали молчать, пока их не спрашивали, и все же солдаты на базе относились к ним со смесью страха и уважения. Да, типичные суперсолдаты.  
Ровно в полдень, минута в минуту, Джаред и Абель вошли в столовую со всеми остальными. Первое, что бросилось Джареду в глаза, – свет. Если верить словам Абеля, столовую выстроили на месте старой теплицы, большая часть крыши была нетронута, хотя уже достаточно давно укреплена против пуль и бомбежек. Лучи солнца свободно проникали через толстое стекло панелей над головами, освещая помещение теплым ярким светом. Такая обстановка, судя по всему, творила чудеса с боевым духом солдат – все вокруг переговаривались, смеялись без всякого напряжения, сталкивались плечами и подносами, когда отходили от стойки уже с едой и занимали столы.  
Они с Абелем встали в очередь, на обед давали суп с хлебом, в сочетании – слава богу! – с колой и обычными военными питательными пилюлями. Получив свои порцию, Абель подтолкнул краем подноса Джареда под локоть, кивая в сторону столов вдалеке.  
– Пойдем, – сказал он, – я тебя представлю лейтенанту Коллинзу.  
Джаред послушно последовал за ним, лавируя между столами и массивными стойками, уворачиваясь от столкновений с людьми и стараясь не попасть под обстрел хлебными корками. Абель остановился у ближнего к стене стола, повернулся и вытянулся в струну перед другим мужчиной.  
– Сэр, разведчик Абель докладывает о прибытии разведчика Падалеки согласно распоряжению командования, сэр.  
Мужчина повернулся, кивая Абелю и наскоро оглядывая Джареда. Он выглядел на тридцать, высокий, но не слишком, худосочный, хотя не столько тощий, сколько просто узкокостный. Взгляд светло-голубых глаз казался пронзительным, словно он мог в душу тебе заглянуть. У него были нашивки первого лейтенанта, а фуражка лежала на столе рядом с полупустым уже подносом.  
– Лейтенант Миша Коллинз, – сказал он, протягивая руку. – Рад познакомиться, Падалеки.  
Джаред ответил на рукопожатие.  
– Я тоже, сэр.  
Коллинз повернулся к Абелю:  
– Это все, разведчик, спасибо.  
– Да, сэр. – С коротким кивком Абель развернулся и направился к другому столику, сидевшие за ним солдаты встретили его с искренним смехом. Первый взвод, догадался Джаред.  
– Что ж, – сказал Коллинз, и Джаред повернулся к лейтенанту, обратившись в слух. – Можно официальное знакомство отложить на потом. Сейчас, думаю, еда будет поважнее. Можете садиться, где найдете место, а мы встретимся после обеда, пойдет?  
– Так точно, сэр, – и Джаред кивнул, потому что вдруг понял, что отсалютовать с подносом в руках не выйдет. Колинз махнул рукой в сторону одного из столов, и Джаред последовал за жестом, садясь напротив худенькой блондинки.  
Как только он устроился, она широко ему улыбнулась и протянула руку.  
– Специалист (1) Алона Тал, – представилась она. – Ты, должно быть, наш новенький разведчик?  
– Джаред Падалеки.  
– Добро пожаловать во второй взвод, Падалеки. Откуда перевелся?  
– Из Топики.  
– Да ладно? Черт, приятель, что тебя привело в такую дыру, как эта?  
– Полегче, Тал, – вмешался солдат слева от Джареда, низенький, коротко стриженный светловолосый парень с чуть приплюснутым носом. – Не так уж тут и ужасно.  
Тал ему в ответ сморщила нос.  
– Ничего личного, сэр, но только такой мудак, как вы, может хорошо вписаться в такое место, как это.  
Парень в ответ просто расхохотался во все горло, а потом представился:  
– Старший сержант Мюррей, отвечаю за первый взвод. Специалисту Тал повезло, что она мой лучший наводчик, иначе я бы давно эту испорченную принцессу выпнул из отряда под зад.  
– Идите в жопу, сэр, – не раздумывая, отозвалась Тал, и Мюррей подергал бровями:  
– Разрешаешь?  
– Ррх!  
Джаред рассмеялся, обмакнул кусок хлеба в суп и откусил побольше.  
– Вы давно здесь?  
– Слишком давно, – пробормотала Тал, но Мюррей только рассмеялся.  
– Года два, кажется, – сказал он. – Через два месяца будет уже третий выход в зону боевых действий. Китайские ублюдки даже не поймут, что их прибило.  
– Сказал парень, которого в прошлый раз списали раньше всех из-за рыданий, что его подстрелили в зад, – сказала Тал, и Мюррей воззрился на нее:  
– Да будет вам известно, специалист, что это было легкое ранение задней части бедра, даже не рядом с задом. Мой зад в отличном состоянии. И если желаете убедиться лично, то…  
Тал швырнула в него последним куском хлеба. Мюррей, посмеиваясь, уклонился, вооружаясь вилкой и готовясь нанести ответный удар, но оба вдруг резко притихли, когда мимо стола прошел Коллинз.  
– Хватит этого дерьма. И, Мюррей, хватит домогаться специалиста Тал.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр, – радостно отозвался Мюррей, и они на пару с Тал покачали головами и засмеялись и как ни в чем не бывало вернулись к еде. Джаред улыбался помимо воли. Он уже понял – эти ребята просто отличные.  
Отхлебнув колы, Мюррей повернулся к Джареду, толкнул его в плечо:  
– Эй, так ты сын Джеральда Падалеки?  
Джаред моргнул, честно говоря, не слишком удивленный вопросом. Фамилия Падалеки не слишком распространенная, но и не слишком удобная. Семья – или ее отсутствие – не была любимой темой Джареда.  
– Это имеет значение? – и поспешно добавил: – Сэр.  
Мюррей пожал плечами.  
– Просто любопытно, – отозвался он, хотя глаза обоих, и его, и Тал, говорили об обратном.  
Джаред нахмурился, но причин скрывать правду у него не было.  
– Нет, он мой опекун. Мы не родня.  
– Бля, – Мюррей стукнул по столу одновременно с Тал, победно вскинувшей кулак вверх.  
Джаред моргнул:  
– Что?  
– Давайте-ка, сэр, бабло сюда, – сказала Тал, и Мюррей, проворчав что-то про гребаную интуицию сук, выудил из кармана две двадцатки и протянул ей через стол. Джаред вытаращился на них.  
– Что? – все еще улыбаясь и запихивая деньги в карман, спросила Тал. – Это было честное пари. Кроме того, все знают, что Падалеки никогда не подпустил бы своего родного сына к опасной военной операции, не говоря уже об этой войне.  
Она не намеревалась его обидеть, так что Джаред решил не обижаться.  
– Логично, – согласился он и с сочувствием глянул на Мюррея: – Кажется, мне надо было соврать, да?  
– Нет, нет. Честность – лучшая политика, – возразила Тал.  
– Не тогда, когда на кону стоит сороковник! – сердито отпарировал Мюррей, но, судя по тону, злился он не по-настоящему. Тал засмеялась, хлопнула Джареда по плечу.  
– Расскажи нам о себе, разведчик. Где Падалеки подобрал тебя?  
– В Далласе, – ответил Джаред. – Мне было одиннадцать, я жил в правительственном приюте.  
Мюррей в ответ присвистнул:  
– Вот дерьмо, серьезно? – он покачал головой. – Проклятье, Даллас тогда был самой настоящей дырой, так ведь? Так ты сирота?  
Джаред кивнул.  
– Занимался всем, чем занимаются бездомные: крал еду, рылся в помойках и типа того. Все было плохо.  
Кроме Дженсена.  
– Чувак, – глаза Тал были полны сочувствия. – Мне так жаль, Падалеки. Как же ты выбрался?  
Джаред сглотнул. Еще одна нелюбимая тема. Но с этими людьми ему придется видеться часто, так что лучше быть честным.  
– Я – бенефициар, – признался он. Повисло молчание: Тал и Мюррей таращились на него с открытыми ртами. – У меня был друг, мы жили в трущобах вместе и он всегда заботился обо мне. Потом однажды со мной случилось кое-что ужасное, и он испугался. Решил стать супером и записал меня своим бенефициаром.  
Тишину никто так и не нарушил, и Джаред снова сглотнул.  
– Так что да, на следующий день он подписал бумаги, а за мной пришли парни из правительства. Пристроили меня в приют, отправили в школу, следили за едой и одеждой и все такое. Потом, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, в школе оказался Джеральд и выбрал меня, сказал, что “видит во мне потенциал”. Что бы это ни значило. Через пару лет я записался в армию, ну а дальше вы знаете.  
– Дерьмо, – сказал он. – Это… просто… дерьмо, чувак.  
– Да, – согласился Джаред. – Это очень емко отражает ситуацию.  
– Ты его пытался найти? Своего друга, я имею в виду? – спросила Тал, и Джаред едва не рассмеялся.  
“Леди, если бы вы только знали…”  
– Я ищу, – ответил он. – Очень давно, но пока безуспешно.  
Тал сглотнула, спросила мягко:  
– Ты же знаешь, много суперов погибло в битве под Огденом, – почти прошептала она. Джаред едва ее расслышал, но потом Мюррей поставил чашку на стол с решительным грохотом.  
– Слышал, что суперы – не разлей вода. Думаю, тебе стоит спросить у наших, может, они помогут найти парня.  
Тал просияла.  
– Да, ты прав! Капитан Эклз и Капитан Кейн наверняка смогут тебе помочь.  
Джаред нахмурился:  
– Не думаю, что…  
– Не волнуйся, – хлопнул его по плечу Мюррей, – наши суперы не кусаются. И я, и Тал уже разговаривали с ними, и они отлично ладят с людьми, если те, конечно, им не насолили. Пошли, я тебя познакомлю с ними.  
Джаред моргнул.  
– Они здесь?  
– Ну конечно, – Мюррей кивнул в противоположный угол столовой. Ты не видел их, когда зашел?  
– Знаешь, когда мы разговаривали в последний раз, я клянусь, капитан Кейн таращился на мои буфера, – заметила Тал, и Мюррей расхохотался.  
– Ну, специалист, если тебе так хочется продемонстрировать, что там у тебя на самом деле…  
– Сержант!  
Они снова начали препираться, но Джаред даже не слышал их. Он изо всех сил пытался разглядеть двух мужчин, сидящих за столом в дальнем углу столовой. Оба были высокими, хорошо сложенными, но не перекачанными, что предполагало ладные, гладкие, а не бугрящиеся мышцы. Оба носили капитанскую форму, с нашивками и звездой, указывающей на то, что они суперсолдаты. У одного были острые плечи и квадратная челюсть, темные волосы падали ему на плечи – совсем не по уставу, но суперсолдаты и не были приверженцами устава. Он ел почти механически: отломить кусок хлеба, обмакнуть в суп, прожевать, глотнуть – повторить снова. На его подносе уже стояло три пустых тарелки. Суперсолдат, сидевший напротив него, судя по всему, уже закончил с обедом, на столе его подноса не было, только дымилась чашка кофе. И когда Джаред увидел лицо мужчины, у него перехватило дух. Это был он. Плечи были шире, сам он больше, твердый подбородок, и взгляд за четырнадцать лет службы стал жестче, но все равно – Джаред узнал бы эти зеленые глаза, тонкий нос и полные губы везде.  
Дженсен. Джаред сглотнул внезапно вставший в горле ком. Наконец-то. После стольких лет, всех этих бесконечных поисков… Дженсен был здесь. Джаред наконец-то нашел его.  
Он в спешке схватился за попавшееся под руку плечо – плечо Мюррея – не заботясь даже, что прервал спор, и указал на двух суперсолдат.  
– Кто из них кто? – едва ли не шепотом спросил он. – Кто из них Эклз, а кто Кейн?  
И Мюррей, и Тал посмотрели на него странно, но, пожав плечами, Мюррей ответил:  
– Длинноволосый – Кейн, второй – Эклз. А что, это важно? И, приятель, отцепись от меня.  
– Простите, сэр, – отозвался Джаред, не до конца осознавая, что вообще делает, все еще всецело погруженный в созерцание Дженсена – Дженсена! – целого и невредимого и, наконец-то, вернувшегося в жизнь Джареда. Непонятное теплое чувство пузырилось внутри него, и внезапно захотелось кричать во всю глотку, скакать на столе и плясать до тех пор, пока его не запрут в лазарете. Ему хотелось обнимать и Мюррея, и Тал, и Коллинза, и Абеля, хотелось обнять каждого гребаного солдата на этой базе. Хотелось поделиться с ними своим счастьем, своей радостью. Но больше всего ему хотелось броситься через помещение к Дженсену, обнять его и никогда больше не отпускать, заставить его рассмеяться, и чтобы Дженсен взъерошил его волосы, как в детстве, и чтобы сказал, тем голосом, который Джаред до сих пор прекрасно помнил: “Джей, где ты был?”  
Дженсен был здесь. Дженсен был тут! И Джаред никогда прежде не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым.  
– Чувак, – нахмурился Мюррей. – Что с тобой такое? Таракан в супе?  
– Ты хочешь с ними познакомиться? – спросила Тал, указывая на Кейна и Эклза, и Джаред быстро перевел дух, качая головой.  
– Не сейчас, – ответил он, и это были самые тяжелые два слова во всей его жизни. Но он знал, что это решение – правильное.  
Первоначальное возбуждение схлынуло. Он закончил со своими поисками. О суперсолдатах он знал все, что только можно, включая процесс тренировок. И в первую очередь о лазерно-индукционной коррекции памяти. Даже если бы он подошел сейчас к Дженсену, даже если бы рассказал ему все о себе и их прошлой жизни, Дженсен все равно бы не вспомнил. Это было первое правило суперсолдата. Твоя прежняя жизнь исчезает, стоит только подписать бумаги.  
– Падалеки? – Тал таращилась на него, недоуменно хмурясь. – Ты о чем думаешь?  
– Опасно задавать такие вопросы разведчику, – заметил Мюррей, инстинктивно уклоняясь от предсказуемого тычка Тал, и в результате их перепалка отвлекла Джареда настолько, что он не расслышал новый голос.  
 – Прекрасно. Должно быть, ты новенький разведчик.  
Оба, и Мюррей, и Тал, мгновенно успокоились, тишина оказалась такой внезапной, что Джаред ее ощутил как удар. Моргнув, он медленно развернулся на стуле и посмотрел на группку солдат, собравшуюся у их стола. Они были одеты в стандартные пехотные майки, а их предводитель, обратившийся к Джареду, носил знаки отличия старшего сержанта. В зубах у него была зажата тлеющая сигарета, и Джареду определенно не нравилось, как тот смотрит на него с усмешкой, словно кот на сметану.  
Рядом приосанился Мюррей.  
– Арлингтон, – произнес он.  
– Сержант, – добавила Тал. Тон у обоих заметно отличался от прежнего, более напряженный. Оборонительный.  
Поняв, что просто сидит и молча пялится на происходящее, Джаред быстро поднялся на ноги, повернулся к Арлингтону и отсалютовал.  
– Разведчик Падалеки, сэр.  
– Старший сержант Брэтт Арлингтон, – свободно отсалютовал тот в ответ. – Командую вторым отделением. – Он минуту оценивающе разглядывал Джареда, с головы до ног, и Джаред вытерпел это, содрогаясь внутренне. Внезапно всплыло давнишнее воспоминание о человеке в белом костюме.  
Арлингтон улыбнулся, и в ярком свете столовой улыбка его показалась, скорее, хищной.  
– Ужасно симпатичный, правда? Весь такой хорошо образованный и натренированный в своей разведке. Был хоть раз в настоящем бою, Падалеки?  
Джаред прикусил язык, вспоминая о разнице в званиях, и, видимо, Арлингтон принял его молчание за знак согласия, потому что подался вперед, хладнокровно гася сигарету о поднос Джареда. Джаред почувствовал, как вытянутые по швам руки сжимаются в кулаки.  
“Я тебе покажу бой, ты, заносчивая жопа…”  
Но тут на ноги поднялся Мюррей, плавно вписываясь в пространство между ними.  
– Тебе помочь чем-нибудь, Арли? – голос его прозвучал напряженно, с нотками зарождающегося гнева.  
Улыбка Арлингтона лишь стала шире.  
– Смотря чем, Мюррей. Хочешь поделиться?  
 Ответ Мюррея был прерван новым, знакомым голосом.  
– Какие-то проблемы?  
Арлингтом мгновенно развернулся, салютуя Коллинзу.  
– Никак нет, сэр, – отступая, ответил он. – Просто знакомимся с новым парнем.  
– Конечно, – рот Коллинза вытянулся в тонкую линию. – Вижу, вы с парнями уже закончили обед. Свободны, сержант.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр, – бросив напоследок в сторону Джареда еще один цепкий взгляд, Арлингтон повернулся к выходу и подал знак своей компании следовать за ним. Через мгновение никого уже не было.  
Коллинз покачал головой, сочувственно глянув на Джареда, и сел. Мюррей и Тал тоже вернулись на места, и Джаред поспешил к ним присоединиться. Сметая окурок Арлингтона подальше от своего хлеба, Джаред поморщился.  
– Прости за него, – отломив от своего куска хлеба половинку, Мюррей протянул ее Джареду. – Арли и его парни – просто кучка задниц, которые почему-то неравнодушны к разведчикам. Парень, что был тут до тебя, перевелся отчасти из-за них, и Абеля они не трогают только потому, что первый взвод защищает его как мамаша-медведица.  
– Не позволяй им добраться до тебя, – добавила Тал. – Если доебутся, говори сержанту или лейтенанту Коллинзу.  
– Да, мы об этом позаботимся, – Мюррей хлопнул Джареда по руке. Джаред кивнул и попытался улыбнуться, но не был уверен, что достойно справился. Глянув на стол суперсолдат, Джаред с удивлением обнаружил, что Дженсен смотрит в упор на него, из-за освещения его глаза казались ярко-зелеными. Джаред замер, и целую секунду они глядели друг другу в глаза. Лицо Дженсена не выражало ни единой эмоции, совсем пустое, и грудь у Джареда сдавило. Наверняка Дженсен все видел и слышал – чувства у суперов в несколько раз острее, чем у нормальных людей – и Джаред понятия не имел, что тот думает и волнует ли его происходящее вообще. Ощущениебыло странное. Прошла еще пара секунд. Потом, наконец, Дженсен моргнул и вернулся к своему кофе. Он сделал глоток и ответил что-то на, видимо, заданный ранее вопрос Кейна. Он выглядел абсолютно спокойно, словно Джаред был пустым местом. Джаред сглотнул, подавив холод разлившийся в сердце. В прежние времена Дженсен при первом признаке беды был бы уже на другом конце столовой и надавал бы всем, кто осмелился бы глянуть на Джареда косо. Но тогда они были друзьями. Семьей. Теперь же они были чужаками, и Дженсен его не помнил.  
Дженсену было все равно.  
Сглотнув ком в горле, Джаред вернулся к еде, понимая, что совсем не чувствует вкуса.  
После обеда лейтенант Коллинз, как и обещал, представил его второму взводу. Тремя отделениями руководили Мюррей, Арлингтон и высоченный афроамериканец Алдис Ходж. Ходж, судя по всему, впечатлился тем, что Джаред разведчик, поскольку и сам хотел попасть в разведку, но из-за провала на квалификационном экзамене был перенаправлен на офицерскую службу. Хотя он принял это без обид, и Джаред сразу проникся симпатией к этому легкому, смешливому человеку.  
Из-за расспросов Ходжа о жизни разведчиков, знакомства с остальными солдатами и выдающегося количества документов, о которых нужно было позаботиться, Джаред добрался до своей комнаты почти к шести. Абель сидел на своей кровати с потертой книгой в кожаном переплете, и когда Джаред вошел, то успел разглядеть золотую гравировку.  
– Библия?  
Прозвучало, по-видимому, слишком скептично, потому что Абель тут же подобрался, прижал книжку к груди, словно ребенок – плюшевого мишку.  
– Что хочу, то и читаю.  
Джаред примирительно вскинул руки:  
– Я не имел в виду ничего такого, старик, – извинился он. – Я просто… удивлен. Ведь сейчас такое больше никто не читает…  
Абель, судя по всему, почувствовал, что Джаред говорит искренне, и опустил книжку.  
– Да, – кивнул он, – с этой войной – не удивительно. Людям трудно верить, что наверху есть кто-то, кому есть до этого дело. – Он пожал плечами. – Но мама заставляла нас молиться каждый вечер и ходить в церковь, ну, и всякое такое, и когда она погибла… это было что-то типа ее последней просьбы, понимаешь? Чтобы я не забывал о Боге.  
С каждым словом голос его становился все мягче и тише, и в итоге, бормоча что-то неразборчивое, он стыдливо уставился в пол. Джаред наскоро скинул ботинки, хлопнул Абеля по плечу на пути к шкафу.  
– Не переживай, – сказал он, – в нашем мире каждому нужно верить хоть во что-то.  
Абель посмотрел на него.  
– А во что ты веришь?  
Джаред, стягивая рубашку, улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Как найду, так скажу, – пообещал он, заботливо ее сворачивая.  
Когда в ответ от Абеля не донеслось ни слова, Джаред обернулся и заметил, что тот разглядывает его обнаженную теперь левую руку. Или, точнее сказать, кое-что на этой обнаженной теперь левой руке.  
Блядь.  
Джаред быстро вскочил, прикрывая татуировку ладонью, но круглые глаза Абеля говорили, что уже слишком поздно.  
– Чувак, я не…  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – перебил его Джаред, и, видимо, слишком резко, потому что теперь руки вскинул в примирительном жесте Абель:  
– Я не… делаю никаких выводов, – взгляд у него стал мягче, когда переместился с татуировки на лицо Джареда. – Просто… Я… – он нервно потер затылок. – Мне, правда, жаль, старик.  
Джаред затряс головой.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь. Ничего такого… не случилось, – со вздохом опускаясь на кровать, сказал Джаред. – Меня похитили, сделали эту татуировку, но меня спасли сразу же. Не успели… не успели сделать шлюхой.  
Абель кивнул с жалостью во взгляде.  
– Почему ты ее не сведешь?  
– Пытался! Все перепробовал. Но она – навсегда. Ее даже не выжечь. Только если руку ампутировать.  
– Проклятье, – Абель сел назад, вцепляясь рукой в короткие волосы. – Лучше тебе не показывать ее сержанту Арли и его парням. Я видел, как они цеплялись к тебе сегодня, представь, если они просекут об этом…  
 И именно в этот момент решил поднять свою уродливую голову закон подлости. Дверь внезапно открылась, и на пороге появился парень из отряда Арлингтона. Нашивка его гласила “Дэниелс”, и, войдя в комнату без предисловий, он уже было открыл рот, но тут зацепился взглядом за татуировку.  
Джаред стиснул зубы, противясь желанию прикрыть руку ладонью, как раньше. Теперь было уже поздно, Арлингтон так или иначе об этом узнает. Подняв голову и нарочно выставляя татуировку на обозрение, он пристально уставился на Дэниелса, не говоря ни слова.  
Тот, к счастью, кажется, понял предупреждение. Он отвернулся от Джареда и обратился к его соседу:  
– Разведчик Абель, майор Феррис хочет видеть вас в своем кабинете немедленно. У нее для вас информация.  
Абель перевел взгляд, полный тревоги, с Дэниелса на Джареда – тоже знал, что Джаред влип – и со вздохом поднялся на ноги.  
– Хорошо, капрал, спасибо, – сказал он, и с быстрым кивком Дэниелс развернулся на каблуках и молча вышел из комнаты.  
Повисла тишина, такая тяжелая, что Джаред чуть ли не ощущал ее в воздухе. В конце концов, Абель тяжко вздохнул, усмехнулся нервно и снова взъерошил волосы.  
– Черт. Вот что значит не вовремя.  
Джаред пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо.  
– Дерьмо случается. С этим ничего не поделаешь.  
– Может, он не станет рассказывать сержанту Арли, – предположил Абель, но Джаред знал, что на это не стоит и надеяться.  
– Да все нормально, Абель, я справлюсь, – попытался улыбнуться он. – Тебе надо идти. Майор Феррис не из тех, кто станет ждать.  
– Да, ты прав, – Абель встал, поправил униформу.  
Открыв дверь, он замер на пороге.  
– Знаешь, лейтенант Коллинз очень внимательно относится к жалобам, а сержант Мюррей просто превращается в ураган, если трогают его парней. Так что если Арли полезет к тебе…  
– Не волнуйся, – перебил его Джаред, – я же говорю, я справлюсь.  
Он улыбнулся Абелю своей лучшей не-волнуйся-за-меня улыбкой, и тот, кивнув, вышел.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Джаред плюхнулся обратно на кровать, спрятал лицо в ладони. Улыбка сползла с его лица. Хотелось бы ему хоть каплю той уверенности, с какой он убеждал Абеля.  
  
\----------  
(1) **Специалист** – Специалист (аббревиатура “SPC”) — самое старшее воинское звание рядового состава в Армии США. Следует после рядового первого класса и эквивалентно капралу, но в отличие от него специалисты не считаются военнослужащими сержантского состава. При поступлении на службу звание специалиста автоматически присваивается выпускникам колледжей после четырёхлетнего обучения, кандидатам в офицеры и людям с гражданскими профессиями.


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
Утренняя муштра в Боулдере была настоящим адом. Джаред, конечно, знал, что командиры штабов работают по схожей схеме, так что все солдаты на всех базах тренировались одинаково и проходили одинаковую подготовку. Топика отличалась мягкой и солнечной погодой, которую можно было даже назвать приятной, в Боулдере же с самой весны жарило, да еще и царила изводящая влажность, причиной которой был навернувшийся из-за постоянных бомбардировок климат.  
 Поэтому, когда старший сержант наконец объявил перерыв в 11:00, Джаред уже задыхался и весь вымок. Солдаты мгновенно перестроились и помаршировали через полигон, и хотя Джаред, как разведчик, был прикреплен к взводу, а не к определенному отделению, все равно оказалось, что он шагает плечом к плечу с сержантом Мюрреем. Тот поприветствовал его вполне искренней улыбкой, но вопрос его звучал осторожно:  
– Арли опять тебя достает?  
Джаред был на все сто уверен, что он не знает о татуировке, Абель не стал бы распускать слухи, поэтому сделал вывод, что Мюррею было на самом деле интересно. Тот был очень внимателен к своим людям, любого ранга. Джаред бросил взгляд в сторону Арлингтона и его отделения. Они еще толком не пересекались сегодня, за завтраком Джаред сидел с Коллинзом и Ходжем, знакомясь с ними получше, а Арлингтон и его люди были сами по себе. И все же Джаред видел Дэниелса с ними, видел, что капрал разговаривал с ним, и по случайным холодным взглядам Арлингтона знал, что его секрет раскрыт. Арлингтон пока ничего не предпринял, пока не пытался завязать драку, так что Джаред не мог понять, насколько плоха ситуация и грозит ли что-то ему вообще.  
Он повернулся к Мюррею и честно ответил:  
– Пока нет.  
Мюррей кивнул.  
– Пара недель – и он точно зашевелится, – заметил он. – Козлы типа него не могут сосредоточиться на всем сразу.  
– Сэр, – позвал один из солдат, и когда оба, и Джаред, и Мюррей, обернулись, указал через плац. Проследив за его взглядом, они заметили группку солдат, бегущих друг за другом совершенно безо всякого порядка. Мюррей вытаращился, наблюдая, как за первой группкой следует вторая, такая же нестройная.  
– Что происходит?  
Справа от них Ходж тормознул одного из бегущих, и они быстро обменялись несколькими словами. Когда  старший сержант повернулся к ним, глаза у него горели от предвкушения, а на лице блуждала улыбка.  
– У Эклза спарринг с Кейном, – сказал он, и у Джареда вдруг в легких закончился воздух.  
– Врешь! – взвился Мюррей. – Да ладно? – он дал знак своему отделению, и они тут же последовали за всеми.  
Спеша за остальными мимо казарм к рингу для спарринга, Джаред спотыкался едва ли не на каждом шагу, сердце у него колотилось как сумасшедшее. На других базах суперсолдаты всегда были так обособлены, что даже спортзалы и полигоны у них были свои, так что ему не доводилось видеть поединок двух суперов. Хотя он слышал кучу рассказов об их скорости движений – не разглядишь невооруженным взглядом, или о том, что суперы борются только друг с другом, потому что обычный человек при такой тренировке ринг покинул бы только на носилках.  
Зоны для спарринга были стандартными на всех базах: несколько рингов, грунтовых с меловой разметкой, каждый около двадцати футов в диаметре, располагались вокруг одного большого – раза в два больше – ринга. Каждый был огорожен металлической сеткой высотой в три фута, специально предназначенной для того, чтобы разделить зрителей и бойцов; вокруг сетки  большого ринга и собрались солдаты, наблюдавшие за боем двух мужчин внутри.  
Джаред с Мюрреем и всем остальным вторым отрядом прибежали к месту последними, поэтому оказались в самом хвосте собравшейся толпы. Отсюда едва можно было что-то разглядеть. Даже рост Джареда не помогал – сквозь толчею лишь иногда виднелся песчаный ринг, но потом он заметил, что лейтенант Коллинз машет им со своего места у самой сетки чуть правее. И все вместе, сам Джаред, Мюррей и Ходж, принялись проталкиваться сквозь толпу к своему командиру.  
Форма Коллинза, еще не более десяти минут назад чистая и выглаженная, – по словам Мюррея, весь день у него были встречи с командованием – теперь щеголяла пятнами грязи и пота. Коллинзу, видимо, было все равно, потому что он радостно поприветствовал ребят.  
– Так и знал, что вы не останетесь в стороне.  
– И пропустить такое! Ни за что, сэр, – ответил Ходж, и Коллинз рассмеялся.  
– Видели когда-нибудь бой суперов, разведчик?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Тогда вас ждет огромное удовольствие, – и Коллинз отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская Джареда ближе к рингу. От увиденного во рту немедленно пересохло, и пришлось пару раз сглотнуть.  
Дженсен и Кейн стояли лицом друг к другу, разделенные десятком шагов. На обоих были стандартные штаны и армейские ботинки, но куртки сняты, и оба оставались только в майках песочного цвета. Их армейские жетоны поблескивали на солнце. Волосы у Кейна были забраны в хвост, и Джаред разглядел кусок выглядывающей из-под рукава татуировки – кажется, змея. Несколько женщин свистели, подбадривая его, и обещали в награду секс и другие непристойности. Джареду же казалось, что они ошиблись парнем.  
Футболка Дженсена казалась поношенной, хлопок кое-где истончился, но от этого ткань облегала его фигуру, натягивалась на мышцах и подчеркивала их рельеф. Для воображения оставалось совсем мало пространства, и Джаред поймал себя на том, что прикипел взглядом к жетонам, болтавшимся на широкой груди, и бездумно облизал губы.  
Дженсен был охуенно восхитительным: подтянутый, с золотистой гладкой кожей и… – там что, татуировка? Левый бицепс обвивала двойная цепь. Джаред сглотнул. У него не было пунктика насчет татуировок – и этому немало способствовала его травма от собственной – но на Дженсене она выглядела просто невероятно. Две цепи вились вокруг его руки, словно змеи, впаянные в кожу, словно были там с самого рождения, Джареду просто хотелось…  
– Падалеки. Эй, Падалеки!  
Перед его лицом защелкали пальцы, вырывая из круговорота мыслей. Ходж странно смотрел на него:  
– Что с тобой, чувак?  
Рядом хмыкнул Мюррей, понимающе сверкнув глазами:  
– Кажется, наш Падди запал на капитана Эклза, – заметил он, дергая бровями, и Джаред нахмурился.  
– Да пошел ты, – бросил Джаред, чувствуя, что краска заливает лицо, но тут на ринге Дженсен внезапно отклонился назад, вытягивая руки за спиной, футболка съехала, обнажив полоску золотистой кожи, и рот у Джареда наполнился слюной – как рефлекс у собаки Павлова. Кажется, Мюррей был не так далек от истины.  
Ходж состроил гримасу, и Мюррей рассмеялся, но прежде чем кто-то из них успел заговорить, солдат, стоявший рядом с ними, выудил из кармана пару банкнот и заорал:  
– Пятьдесят на Кейна!  
Слова его подхватили, и скоро вокруг вскинулось множество рук, размахивающих деньгами.  
– Семьдесят.  
– Сотня на Эклза!  
– Отставить! – крикнул лейтенант Коллинз, но даже не посмотрел, отреагировал ли кто-то на приказ – слишком был сосредоточен на ринге. Джаред тоже не отрываясь смотрел на Дженсена. Оба суперсолдата начали медленно кружить по площадке.  
Очевидно было, что сражение будет просто адским. Оба супера двигались гладко, почти с кошачьей грацией, воспитанной годами тренировок, взгляды их были прикованы к лицам друг друга. Они были настолько сосредоточены, что, казалось, не замечали шумящих вокруг солдат. Мышцы под футболками перекатывались при каждом движении, словно натянутая струна, готовая отозваться в любой момент, и, когда Дженсен ненароком остановился перед ним, Джаред снова сглотнул и прикипел жадным взглядом к широкой спине.  
Вот он влип.  
Суперсолдаты не дожидались знака или сигнала, чтобы начать битву. Не было ни выстрела в воздух, ни крика судьи "Бой", как в видеоиграх. Джаред просто моргнул, и вдруг оба, и Дженсен, и Кейн, превратились в сплошное движение.  
Не то чтобы они перестали быть видны невооруженным взглядом, но близко к тому. Расстояние между ними сократилось в долю секунды, и пока солдаты аплодировали, Кейн сделал выпад, сбив Дженсена с ног. Дженсен превратил падение в кувырок, развернулся в воздухе и врезался каблуком ботинка прямо в грудь Кейну.  
Тот с хрипом отлетел назад, а Дженсен тем временем встал на ноги, а через мгновение уже повалился на Кейна. Кулаки и ноги мелькали перед глазами, пока, сражаясь, суперы швыряли друг друга из одного конца ринга в другой. Джаред неотрывно следил за этим смертельным танцем: все удары были четко выверены, сальто и повороты рассчитаны, во всем чувствовалось влияние Азии – знай своего врага и все такое.  
– Выеби меня, Эклз! – раздался откуда-то справа женский вопль.  
 У Джареда дыхание перехватило, когда Дженсен выполнил идеальное сальто в воздухе, избегая прямого удара Кейна. Мышцы напряглись при приземлении, и не составляло труда представить, что на Дженсене совсем нет одежды и какой он весь крепкий, а кожа гладкая под изучающими пальцами Джареда...  
 “Дерьмо. Падалеки, возьми себя в руки”, – мысленно пнул он себя. Но было уже поздно, член, видимо, удовлетворенный возникшей картинкой, напрягся. Джаред вздохнул поглубже, радуясь толпе, окружавшей его и прятавшей от взглядов. Только те, кто стоял рядом с ним, могли бы увидеть его внезапный... интерес к Дженсену, но они были слишком заняты происходящим на ринге.  
– Да, покажи ему, Эклз! – заорал Мюррей, и Ходж в ответ крикнул:  
– Кейн, назад!  
Было заметно, что и Кейн, и Эклз полностью отдаются бою, бьют в полную силу и по-настоящему намерены нокаутировать друг друга. Это была совсем не тренировка, скорее настоящая драка, в которой обычный солдат, будь он на ринге, уже был бы мертв.

  
  


  
  
 А потом Кейн ошибся. Это была даже не столько ошибка, сколько просчет: удар прошел чуть стороной, но Дженсен получил преимущество. Он плавно нырнул Кейну под руку и вывернул ее вверх и вбок. Раздался громкий хруст сломавшейся кости, и некоторые солдаты вздрогнули. Реакцией Кейна было лишь секундное удивление, но этого хватило, чтобы Дженсен упал, крутанул противника и в мгновение ока пригвоздил к рингу.  
В этот раз аплодисментов не было. Сломанные кости – редкое явление во время спаррингов. Все таращились на лежащего в грязи Кейна, дышащего часто и сосредоточенно. Глаза его полыхали, и Джаред затаил дыхание: уж не начнется ли сейчас драка всерьез?  
 Дженсен наклонился к Кейну и громко и отчетливо сказал ему прямо в ухо:  
– С тебя две стирки, сцуко.  
Джаред от звуков родного голоса чуть не подпрыгнул. Он стал ниже, грубее, но был по-прежнему узнаваем.  
Кейн в ответ закатил глаза и ответил:  
– Как пожелаешь, все равно все вещи закину вместе.  
 И всё – напряжение растворилось в воздухе. Солдаты одобрительно закричали, скандируя: “Эклз! Эклз!”, и Дженсен быстро поднялся на ноги и, схватив Кейна за здоровую руку, помог встать ему. Тот, не подавая вида, что ему больно, прижал поврежденную руку к груди, другой дружески хлопнул Дженсена по плечу и отправился в лазарет. На восхищенные крики солдат Дженсен отреагировать даже не попытался и просто направился к казармам. Джаред провожал его взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за зданием, и от вида крепкой спины член у него только еще больше затвердел. Проклятье.  
 – Итак, – хлопнул Мюррей Джареда по плечу, – когда перестанешь строить глазки капитану Эклзу, сыграешь со мной и моими парнями в покер?  
– Эм, – Джаред спешно стянул форменную куртку и накинул ее на руку, прикрывая возникшую... проблему. – Может, в следующий раз? Мне надо вернуться в комнату, кое о чем... позаботиться.  
Мюррей скептично выгнул бровь, но специалист Тал, неизвестно откуда возникшая рядом, просто пожала плечами.  
– Все в порядке, тогда встретимся в столовой, – сказала она, и Джаред кивнул и, извинившись, едва ли не бегом кинулся в корпус.  
Он не знал, в какой из комнат размещаются суперсолдаты, все равно все двери были закрыты. Но это не спасло его от размышлений, какая из них скрывает Дженсена, растянувшегося на кровати и отдыхающего после тренировки. Может быть, тот потягивается, чтобы убедиться, что не повредил связки. Или, может, снял рубашку, проверяя, нет ли ран, и кожа его в свете блестит от грязи и пота. Джаред сглотнул, внезапно не способный вздохнуть. Боже, все плохо.  
Войдя в комнату, он с облегчением обнаружил, что та пуста. Абель упоминал, что будет с первым взводом, было разумно предположить, что он появится только после обеда. Закрыв дверь и бросив куртку на полку, Джаред плюхнулся на кровать, зашипев, когда грубый материал штанов натянулся. Он в замешательстве посмотрел вниз. И что теперь делать?  
Он не должен был чувствовать такого к Дженсену. Он вообще никогда к мужчинам подобного не чувствовал, но смотрел сейчас на Дженсена на ринге, на его перекатывающиеся мускулы и силу ударов и понимал: он в жизни ничего более сексуального не видел. И то, что парень, заставивший Джареда впервые задуматься о собственной сексуальности, оказался другом детства, поискам которого он посвятил жизнь, было не удивительно. Нисколько.  
Медленно и осторожно Джаред обхватил себя через фабричную ткань, задохнувшись от резкого удовольствия, выстрелившего прямо в позвоночник. Тут же в голове возникла картинка: Дженсен на ринге, в обтягивающей рельефное тело футболке. Джаред застонал, расстегивая штаны и бездумно вытаскивая член.  
Обычно Джареду нравилось растягивать удовольствие, но сегодня такой вариант даже не рассматривался, в голове роились картинки с Дженсеном: первый день в столовой, легкий взгляд поверх чашки с кофе; Дженсен, с интересом смотрит на него со своего места за столом; Дженсен во время боя на ринге, мышцы его перекатываются при каждом движении; Дженсен уходит с ринга в мокрой от пота футболке, облепившей ему спину, весь пыльный, грязный и невообразимо красивый.  
Джаред принялся двигать кулаком сильнее, большим пальцем задевая головку. Пришлось впиться зубами в свободную руку, чтобы сдержать стоны. С закрытыми глазами без труда можно было представить, что рука на члене – не его, что чьи-то другие огрубевшие от сражений и оружия пальцы касаются его. Джаред втянул воздух, отдаваясь воображению: длинное, мускулистое тело трется о его собственное, золотистая кожа, зеленые глаза, горящие желанием и жаром, и голос, приказывающий: “Да, Джей, вот так…”  
Оргазм накрыл его, и Джаред едва успел схватить старую рубашку, чтобы прикрыться. Он стонал, кончая так, как ни разу в жизни. Он выдоил себя до конца и остановился только потому, что член стал слишком чувствительным, и только потом отбросил испорченную рубашку на пол, а сам повалился на кровать.  
Когда он снова смог соображать, то вернулся к своему плану, составленному еще в первый день здесь: поговорить с Дженсеном, заслужить его доверие, рассказать о себе, и где-нибудь в процессе напомнить об их общем детстве. И, кажется, нигде не упоминалось, что Дженсен на самом деле нереально горяч и Джаред тащится по нему, словно девчонка-подросток.  
Следовало отметить: в плане огромный изъян.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
  
Из-за того, что на углу простыни обнаружились пятна странного происхождения, Джаред в столовую попал на полчаса позже. Большинство солдат уже обедали, шутя и посмеиваясь, Джаред встал в коротенькую очередь за едой и увидел Дженсена, сидящего за своим столом в углу. Он одной рукой механически нанизывал на вилку пасту и запихивал в рот, а в другой держал плазмофайл. Кейна не было ни за столом, ни в пределах видимости. Джаред понаблюдал: изучая файл, Дженсен сосредоточенно хмурил брови, сжимал зубы, и Джареда поразила мысль, насколько он похож на себя прежнего. Даже спустя четырнадцать лет это сосредоточенное выражение осталось точно таким, каким помнил его Джаред. Так решительно Дженсен смотрел на плакат с суперсолдатом на стене в их комнатке. И от мысли, что прежний Дженсен все еще здесь, Джареду стало тепло-тепло. Он не потерял его.  
Вспоминая об этом позже, Джаред так и не смог объяснить своего следующего поступка. Подсесть к суперсолдату, с которым ты даже ни разу не разговаривал, не слишком разумно, особенно если дрочил на него менее часа назад. Но именно так Джаред и сделал. Продвигая систематически поднос по подставке и притворяясь, что не видит Мюррея и Тал, машущих ему с другого края столовой, он направился прямиком к столику Дженсена, поставил на него поднос и скользнул на место напротив.  
Дженсен, конечно же, его присутствие заметил, наверняка почувствовал еще до того, как Джаред вышел из очереди. Оторвавшись от плазмофайла, он смерил Джареда оценивающим взглядом.  
– Вы, видимо, ошиблись столом, разведчик, – произнес он.  
Джаред пожал плечами, изо всех сил борясь с нахлынувшими при звуках этого голоса эмоциями. Несмотря на главную цель – увидеть Дженсена снова спустя столько лет, видеть его прямо перед собой, настоящего и живого, так близко, что можно коснуться рукой, было настоящим потрясением.  
Он кашлянул, пряча зудевшие пальцы и вдыхая поглубже. Когда Джаред сумел поднять взгляд и заговорить, он постарался не засматриваться на глаза Дженсена: ближе они казались еще красивее, чем он помнил, морская волна с оттенками золота от льющегося сверху света. В груди разлился жар.  
– Рекомендации не являются правилами… сэр, – Джаред мог бы поздравить себя – голос его не дрогнул.  
Даже если Дженсен и заметил, что Джаред едва не ерзает на стуле от волнения, то виду решил не подавать. Он выключил экран, отложил плазмофайл на стол и повернулся к собеседнику. По крайней мере, у него были хорошие манеры. Джаред знавал суперов, которые вели себя просто как высокомерные козлы, до разговоров с простыми солдатами они не опускались.  
– Капитан Дженсен Эклз, – представился Дженсен, протягивая руку. – Хотя, учитывая, что вы здесь, то уже знаете, кто я.  
Джаред кивнул, отвечая на рукопожатие и замечая, что рука у Дженсена действительно грубая и мозолистая. Член Джареда тоже обратил на это внимание, и Джаред проклял его, тем не менее внешне сохраняя спокойствие.  
– Я Джаред, но можете называть меня Джей.  
Дженсен склонил голову и выгнул бровь, бросая быстрый взгляд на именной жетон Джареда и вновь глядя ему в глаза:  
– Лучше будем соблюдать формальности, разведчик Падалеки, – и Джаред принудил себя кивнуть, несмотря на противное ощущение в желудке. “Так и должно быть, – успокоил себя Джаред, – Дженсен же ничего не помнит”. И, конечно, он знал, что легко не будет.  
– Итак, – Дженсен принялся за пасту снова, – чем я могу вам помочь?  
В пасте у Дженсена почти не было соуса, и Джареда это тоже расстраивало.  
– Я просто… хотел поближе познакомиться с вами, – и внутренне его передернуло. “Пора валить, Джей. Звучишь как сталкер”.  
Дженсен тем не менее оставался невозмутимым.  
– Предполагаю, что, будучи разведчиком, вы уже имели дело с суперами, – заметил он. – Я не сильно от них отличаюсь.  
– Ну, не знаю, – ответил Джаред, – такая страсть к кофе довольно-таки уникальна.  
В ответ на шутку Дженсен улыбнулся – белая вспышка зубов, и Джаред почувствовал, что сердце у него готово выскочить из груди. Дженсен отсалютовал чашкой:  
– Кто сказал, что адамин стоит того, чтобы отказаться от этого дерьма? – и сделал глоток, довольно вздыхая.  
Джаред тоже улыбнулся – он не мог не улыбнуться теперь, когда нашел Дженсена – и уткнуся в свою еду.  
– Я спросить хотел, – осторожно заговорил он, – ну если вы не против… Вы что-нибудь помните, ну, из того, что было до?  
– До чего? До стирания памяти?  
– Ага.  
Дженсен задумался над вопросом, а Джаред так засмотрелся, что чуть не выколол вилкой себе глаз. Он поспешно опустил столовый прибор, пока тот не нанес более ощутимого физического ущерба, и снова посмотрел на Дженсена. Со стороны Джаред, наверное, выглядел как безнадежно влюбленный фанат.  
Через некоторое время Дженсен пожал плечами.  
 – Ни капли, – ответил он, и Джаред выдохнул, даже не сознавая, что до этого задерживал дыхание. – Процесс стирания памяти очень хорошо налажен, вы, наверное, в курсе. Но мне было тринадцать. Раз я завербовался в таком возрасте, то, скорей всего, был просто в отчаянии.  
“Да уж, я-то знаю”, – хотелось ответить Джареду, но вместо этого он сказал:  
– Наверное, это ужасно – ничего не помнить.  
– Да не очень, – просто ответил Дженсен и отправил в рот еще порцию пасты. – Ну и в принципе, я кому-то помог – так что все хорошо. Мой бенефициар наверняка счастлив, что я так поступил.  
Джаред от открывшейся возможности чуть не подпрыгнул:  
– Вы знаете, кто ваш бенефициар?  
Дженсен странно посмотрел на него.  
– Эти записи засекречены, и кроме того, вряд ли я бы вспомнил.  
– А, точно, – Джаред постарался скрыть разочарование, вернувшись к еде. Конечно, как он мог забыть. Суперам были запрещены любые контакты со своими бенефициарами, им даже не позволялось знать, за кого они отдали свои жизни. Военные должны быть уверены, что не потеряют суперсолдата из-за приступа ностальгии.  
Но теперь Джаред здесь. И он все изменит.  
Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы продолжить разговор, но был прерван знакомым голосом, который надеялся больше никогда в жизни не услышать.  
– Обзавелись новой компанией, капитан?  
Джаред сжал зубы и заставил себя подняться, чтобы отсалютовать Арлингтону.  
– Сержант.  
– Разведчик, – на сей раз Арлингтон был один, второй отряд все еще не закончил обед, но Джареду почему-то казалось, что от этого легче не будет.  
– Вы что-то хотели, сержант? – совершенно нейтральным тоном поинтересовался Дженсен. Джаред бросил на него умоляющий взгляд: Дженсен наверняка знал, что Арлингтон тот еще засранец, и видел, как тот докапывался до Джареда вчера, но Дженсен либо не обратил внимания, что маловероятно, либо ему было все равно, что еще хуже.  
Арлингтон улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, а потом положил твердую руку Джареду на плечо и ощутимо стиснул.  
– Просто проходил мимо и решил подсказать насчет Падалеки, – сказал он, и Джаред напрягся всем телом, догадываясь, что последует дальше. – Не хотел, чтобы вы тратили время на б/у-шные игрушки.  
“О боже, только не сейчас”, – паника забилась у Джареда прямо в глотке, когда он развернулся к Дженсену.  
– И? – Дженсен склонил голову. – Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Ну, наверное, будет проще, если Падалеки сам вам покажет, – Арлингтон повернулся к нему, и у Джареда кровь в жилах застыла. – Закатай-ка рукав и покажи капитану свою левую руку.  
Боже. Это просто сон, такое случается только в кошмарах, разве нет? Джаред в жизни себя более беспомощным не чувствовал. Если он сделает так, как велит ему Арлингтон, если Дженсен увидит татуировку, то подумает то же, что и все…  
– Разведчик Падалеки, – потребовал Арлингтон сурово. – Это приказ. Закатай сраный рукав.  
Поскольку помощи искать было не у кого, Джаред посмотрел широко распахнутыми глазами на Дженсена, возвращаясь в воспоминаниях в прошлое. В его присутствии он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, повторял это как мантру раз за разом, и мир становился не таким ужасным.  
Дженсен здесь. Дженсен все исправит.  
Дженсен молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, перевел взгляд на Арлингтона:  
– Меня это не интересует, сержант, – сказал он совершенно буднично, и Джаред почувствовал, как из легких вышибло воздух с длинным “фуух”.  
Арлингтон нахмурился, недовольный тем, что его идеальный план так бесславно рухнул.  
– Сэр, я, правда, не думаю...  
– Вот и отлично, Арли, продолжай в том же духе, – вмешался в разговор новый голос, и все они обернулись к Кейну, оказавшемуся рядом со столом. Поднос балансировал на одной руке, вторая висела на перевязи. И он смотрел на Арлингтона таким взглядом, каким люди обычно смотрят на тараканов.  
– Кейн, – кивнул Дженсен напарнику, и тот подошел к Джареду.  
– Ты мое место занял, – сказал он.  
Джаред моргнул, инстинктивно делая попытку подняться, но Кейн покачал головой: – Не ты, – и, повернувшись к Арлингтону, пояснил: – Ты.  
Арлингтон сжал зубы.  
– Сэр…  
– Сейчас же, сержант.  
Арлингтон захлопнул рот, грозно зыркнул на Джареда, поднял свой поднос и отошел от стола. – Есть, сэр. – Он развернулся на каблуках и направился в противоположную сторону.  
Кейн легко уселся рядом с Джаредом.  
– Так ты новый разведчик? – спросил он, голос его прозвучал легко и свободно, не то что пару минут назад. Он устроил свой поднос и протянул здоровую руку.  
– Капитан Крис Кейн.  
– Джаред Падалеки, – ответил он, пожимая руку, и Кейн кивнул.  
– Думаю, Арли на пару дней от тебя отцепится. Мы с Эклзом можем быть до усрачки пугающими, если захотим.  
– Ага, ты своим гипсом всех до усрачки распугаешь, – бросил Дженсен, и Кейн ругнулся и бросил в него макарониной.  
– И кто в этом виноват, мудак?  
– Неженка, продувшая в честном бою.  
Перепалка их была беззлобной, отточенной за годы дружбы, и Джаред кашлянул, оборачиваясь к Кейну:  
– Но перелом – это же серьезная травма? Вам не положен отпуск или что-то типа того?  
Кейн фыркнул.  
– Парень, отпуск нам положен только в том случае, если ты уже не дышишь, – и повернулся к Дженсену. – Благодаря тебе в патруле будет полный пиздец.  
Дженсен лишь рукой махнул.  
– Ты же знаешь, адамин до завтра тебя подлатает, – сказал он и моргнул, когда его часы запищали. – Вспомнишь дьявола, – он полез в карман куртки, извлек что-то вроде маленького инъектора и черную коробочку. Внутри оказался набор аккуратных, размером с таблетку ампул с прозрачной жидкостью. Дженсен загрузил одну в инъектор, щелкнул и прижал крошечную иголку к шее. Мягкое, едва слышное шипение, и капсула впрыснула содержимое в кровь, оставляя после себя лишь крошечную ранку. Дженсен даже не моргнул.  
Джаред не мог перестать таращиться на коробочку и инъектор.  
– Как оно ощущается?  
– Первые пару месяцев ощущения как после любого другого наркотика, – ответил Кейн, отправляя в рот огромную порцию пасты. – Через некоторое время проходит – тело привыкает. А когда ты, как мы, сидишь на этом дерьме годы, то уже ничего не чувствуешь.  
– А вот если тебя с него снимут, тогда оно почувствуется по-другому, – заметил Дженсен, и Кейна передернуло.  
– Чувак, я слыхал, что это как пневмония, Паркинсон, четвертая стадия рака и героиновая ломка вместе взятые, – сказал он, и Дженсен пожал плечами.  
– Будем надеяться, что мы этого не узнаем.  
 Джаред моргнул.  
– Но что будет, когда вы уйдете со службы?  
 В ответ на это оба, и Кейн, и Дженсен, обернулись и странно посмотрели на него.  
– С этой-то войной? Парень, если мы и уйдем со службы, то только в мешках.  
– Ни разу не слышал, чтобы суперы уходили в отставку, – согласился с ним Дженсен. – Учитывая, как идет война, всех перебьют прежде, чем у нас даже шанс подумать об этом возникнет.  
– Но…– Джаред сглотнул. – Но неужели вам не хотелось бы? Чего-нибудь кроме смерти на поле боя.  
Дженсен просто пожал плечами.  
– Умереть легко, выжить – это посложнее, – ответил он. – Да и кроме того, даже если мы вернемся, что мы будем делать? Не то чтобы кто-то ждет меня дома.  
“Ждет! – подумал Джаред, проглотив слова, прежде чем они успели вырваться. – И вот он, прямо перед тобой. Ты, блядь, просто его не помнишь”.  
Конечно же, ничего этого Джаред вслух сказать не мог, если не хотел показаться психом. Собрав в кулак все свои разбушевавшиеся чувства, закружившие сердце в миниатюрном торнадо, Джаред открыл рот…  
И был беспардонно перебит специалистом Тал, появившейся у стола и резко отсалютовавшей:  
– Сэры, – сказала она, обращаясь к Кейну и Дженсену сразу, – прошу прощения, но вынуждена позаимствовать у вас разведчика Падалеки. Лейтенант Коллинз всех собирает на дневные стрельбы и требует присутствия всего второго взвода.  
– Нет проблем, специалист, мы с ним уже все равно закончили, – запросто отозвался Кейн, посылая Джареду ухмылку.  
Джаред даже внимания не обратил, слишком занятый разглядыванием Дженсена. Тот на него посмотрел, кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
– Приходите еще, разведчик, – сказал он, и Джаред кивнул, вздохнул поглубже, отсалютовал обоим чуть дрожащей рукой. Отвернувшись от Дженсена, он послушно последовал за Тал к столу второго взвода. Это было самое сложное, что он делал за всю свою жизнь.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Несколько следующих дней слились в один. Вдобавок к учениям, практическим занятиям по стрельбе и другим упражнениям Джареду приходилось постоянно встречаться то с одним, то с другим офицером административной службы, пока все бумажные вопросы о его переводе не были улажены. Кроме того, почти ежедневно ему приходилось посещать совещания разведчиков (которых в Боулдере оказалось меньше, чем того требовал устав – всего шестеро на всю базу, и Джаред не удивился бы, узнав, что Арлингтон и здесь приложил свою руку). Майор Феррис периодически вызывала их с Абелем в кабинет – посоветоваться насчет разведывательных операций. Со всей этой кутерьмой Джаред едва успевал поесть и выспаться, не то что следить за Дженсеном.  
Хотя и смысла-то особого не было. Дженсен с Кейном продолжали держаться обособленно, и Джареду так и не довелось встретить их за пределами столовой, хотя они и жили на том же этаже.  
Он познакомился почти со всеми из второго взвода, когда Абелю пришла в голову мысль, что с первым тоже надо наладить отношения, так что времени у Джареда для того, чтобы сесть за обедом с Дженсеном, просто не было, а сам Дженсен никогда не подходил к их столу. Хотя пару раз Джаред ловил на себе его взгляды. И каждый раз перед тем как вернуться к еде, Дженсен мягко улыбался ему, отчего у Джареда сердце подпрыгивало. И не только оно.  
И то, что Дженсен стал сопровождать его почти в каждом сне, дела не облегчало.  
Мюррей и Тал, приняв Джареда в число своих друзей, относились к нему со всей доброжелательностью, пусть даже слегка грубовато. Он довольно быстро выяснил, что они знакомы сто лет, еще с курса молодого бойца, и что у них даже был секс, почти целую неделю, пока оба не решили, что их отношения слишком напоминают инцест. Теперь эту часть своей истории они не выпускали за пределы шуток и с готовностью втягивали Джареда в свои "семейные" разборки.  
Хотя Джаред безусловно понимал, что к чему: Мюррей и Тал хотели посвятить его в общий круг, дать почувствовать, что с ними он не один и в безопасности.  
Защищен. И не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, от кого его пытались защитить.  
С тех пор, как лоханулся перед суперами, Арлингтон приближался к Джареду исключительно на тренировках и учениях. Предупреждение Кейна возымело свою силу, судя по тому, что старший сержант и его парни из второго отделения держались на расстоянии. За обедом садились за противоположный конец стола и занимались на другом конце тренировочной площадки. И все равно, по взглядам, которые периодически бросал на него Арлингтон, Джаред знал, что затишье долго не продлится. Тот определенно что-то планировал.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
Пару дней спустя весь второй взвод получил небольшой приятный сюрприз: во время ужина лейтенант Коллинз созвал всех в казарму и торжественно, даже церемонно, вручил им несколько ящиков пива, которое припрятал и хранил на задворках склада. Когда весь взвод радостно заулюлюкал, он улыбнулся:  
– Налетайте, парни, вы заслужили.  
Дважды повторять нужды не было. Коробки тут же были разорваны, и банки зазвенели, ударяясь боками, в несколько секунд комната ожила, наполнилась смехом и разговорами. Впервые за несколько месяцев солдаты позволили себе расслабиться. Джаред чувствовал их воодушевление почти физически и не мог сдержать улыбки. Когда война висит над твоей головой дамокловым мечом, здорово отпустить все хоть на несколько минут. Джаред устроился в углу рядом с Ходжем и его отделением, иногда вставлял в разговор одно-два слова, но по большей части держался отстраненно. И не потому, что его игнорировали – вот уж нет! – Ходж то и дело пихал его в бок локтем, но пусть это и была всего лишь вторая банка пива, от алкоголя его слегка развезло.  
Наблюдать за беседой было куда приятнее, к тому же его специально для такого тренировали: наблюдать за людьми и делать выводы.  
– Перетрудился, Падалеки?  
Обернувшись, Джаред улыбнулся Тал, та плюхнулась рядом и развела ноги в стороны – никакой скромности, мать ее. Банка пива в ее руке, судя по всему, была открыта совсем недавно, но румянец на щеках свидетельствовал, что порция далеко не первая.  
– Типа того, – ответил Джаред и прикусил щеку, чтобы не засмеяться, когда взглянул в лицо Тал. У нее на щеке, видимо после тренировки, остались полоски грязи, и в свете лампы над головой напоминали кошачьи усы. Говорить он об этом ничего не стал. Мюррей наверняка его поблагодарит за предоставленный повод постебаться.  
Тал кивнула, придвигаясь поближе и поглаживая Джареда по бедру.  
– У вас, разведчиков, в голове всегда одна работа, – широко ухмыльнулась она. – Тебе стоит расслабиться, Падалеки, – руку она не убирала, и тепло от ее ладони проникло сквозь слой ткани, согревая кожу Джареда.  
– Эм, специалист? – моргнул он.  
Она мило улыбнулась в ответ и нежно провела пальчиком по его бедру, почти невинное движение, если бы не ее взгляд: – Да, разведчик?  
– Ты, эм, – Джаред прокашлялся, внимательно посмотрев на нее. И она совсем не выглядела пьяной. Может, слегка навеселе, но… – Что ты делаешь?  
Тал фыркнула, и в любой другой ситуации могло бы показаться, что раздраженно, но ее рука медленно и дразняще продвинулась выше.  
– Знаешь, для ученого парня ты соображаешь не особенно быстро.  
И да, Джаред не был тупицей, он прекрасно понимал, что происходит, так же как и Джаред-младший, который, к слову, происходившим очень заинтересовался. И все же убедиться не мешало, потому что трахнуться по пьяни не лучшая идея, особенно если с утра кто-нибудь проснется и пожалеет о случившемся.  
– Специалист.  
Тал снова вздохнула, повернулась к нему лицом, очевидно видя замешательство Джареда, аккуратно поставила банку на пол и медленно и четко произнесла:  
– Я не пьяна, Падалеки, и я этого хочу. Ты отказываешься?  
Джаред секунду смотрел на нее. Она была очень горячей, никаких сомнений, никакая пыль и мешковатая форма не могли скрыть ее точеной фигурки и округлостей. И несмотря на то, что она не была трезва как стеклышко, здравый смысл все еще оставался при ней. А у Джареда уже охренеть как давно никого не было, не считая правой руки.  
Да черт подери, лейтенант Коллинз сказал, что они заслужили перерыв. У Джареда практически было разрешение.  
Принять решение оказалось не так сложно, он улыбнулся, кивнул в сторону Мюррея:  
– Уверена, что он не будет против?  
Тал улыбнулась, сжав его бедро, вставая, глаза ее горели обещанием.  
– Он свой шанс проебал сто лет назад, – сказала она, потянув Джареда за собой. Рука ее оказалась в его ладони, пальцы погладили запястье с внутренней стороны, и Тал посмотрела на него сквозь длинные пушистые ресницы: – Твоя комната или моя?  
– Моя, – ответил Джаред, он помнил, что Абель ушел на разведку с первым взводом. У них в распоряжении будет не только целая комната, но и, блядь, целый этаж.  
И выходя из помещения никто из них двоих не обратил внимания на темный взгляд Арлингтона.  
Они едва до двери добрались, а Тал уже была на нем и ее губы мягко прижимались к его собственным. Джаред застонал, едва справляясь с собой, закрывая дверь одной рукой, а второй подхватывая девушку под зад. Тал выдохнула, обхватила его талию тонкими ногами и жадно зацеловывала его, скидывая по пути к кровати одежду.  
Тело ее было теплым и мягким, хрупким и таким красивым, гибким, с замечательными изгибами. Джаред поспешно расстегнул ее лифчик, жадными ладонями накрыл ее груди. Она застонала, изгибаясь и прижимаясь теснее, соски под пальцами Джареда сразу же затвердели.  
– Да, Джаред, – зашептала она, соблазнительно извиваясь на его коленях, – ох, блядь, вот так.  
Руки ее потянулись к его промежности, помассировали сквозь ткань штанов, потом, расстегнув пуговицу, она запустила пальцы внутрь. Джаред застонал, отчаянно целуя ее, сражаясь с ее языком, позволяя ей стянуть с себя боксеры и вытащить член. Она провела по нему пару раз рукой.  
– Какой большой мальчик, – зашептала Тал, облизывая его губы, а пальцем размазывая смазку по головке члена. – Не могу дождаться, когда ты окажешься внутри меня, заполнишь меня….  
– Да, Тал, да, – целуя ее бледную шею, соглашался Джаред. Он нащупал под кроватью коробку с презервативами – он знал, что Абель хранит их там, и тут услышал шаги. Сначала он не обратил на них внимания – иногда часовые делали обход в корпусах, да и у него на коленях горячая блондинка – но потом шаги послышались ближе и раздался голос, низкий, грубоватый и очень знакомый, и сердце Джареда пропустило удар.  
– Я не против того, чтобы взяться за задание, но Кейн был бы лучшим выбором, – сказал Дженсен. Голос приглушала дверь, но Джаред все равно отчетливо слышал каждое слово, как если бы тот находился в одной с ними комнате. Он замер, не обращая внимания на возмущенный звук, который издала Тал.  
– Почему это? – спросил голос, принадлежавший майору Феррис, и Тал сразу же перестала двигаться, когда они оба поняли, что шаги замерли прямо напротив их двери.  
– Он ждет назначения с самого Денвера, – последовал ответ Дженсена. – Честно говоря, мэм, спарринг или нет, но он скоро стены начнет крушить, если вы ему не дадите заняться чем-нибудь полезным.  
Голос у него смягчился  – точно таким же он разговаривал с Кейном в столовой, таким родным, присущим именно Дженсену, что Джаред невольно усилил хватку на бедрах Тал, даже не заметив ее тихого протеста. Блядь, у него начисто из головы вылетело, что Дженсен живет на том же этаже, и сердце скакнуло к горлу, когда он понял, что так и не закрыл дверь. Если Дженсен решит открыть дверь и войти, то увидит, что они с Тал делают, и если вспомнит слова Арлингтона в столовой и сложит два и два, то решит, что Джаред просто обычная шлюха…  
И от этих мыслей вся эрекция Джареда спала, и он затаил дыхание, глазея на замок, будто мог его заставить защелкнуться силой мысли. Тал на его коленях заерзала, отчаянно впиваясь ему в руку, и тут он осознал, что сжимает пальцы слишком крепко – так и синяки оставить недолго – и тут же ослабил хватку. Тал тут же вскочила на ноги, оказавшись посреди комнаты. Она все еще тяжело дышала от смеси боли, волнения и остаточного возбуждения. Она не беспокоилась о том, чтобы прикрыть свою наготу, но и к Джареду ближе не подходила. Они оба просто оставались на своих местах, прислушиваясь к голосам за дверью.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – наконец послышался голос майора Феррис, – я поговорю с ним, когда он вернется. Пусть будет по-вашему, капитан. Спокойной ночи.  
– Спасибо, мэм, – и через мгновение шаги возобновились. Потом Джаред услышал, как дальше по коридору зашипела дверь Дженсена.  
В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только сбившимся дыханием Тал. Через секунду она повернулась к Джареду и попыталась улыбнуться.  
– Эм. И...  
– И, – ответил Джаред, он понимал по выражению ее лица и по своему собственному опавшему члену, что продолжения банкета не будет. Он вздохнул, чувствуя себя виноватым. В конце концов, Тал была тут абсолютно ни при чем. – Прости.  
Тал покачала головой, поднимая лифчик с пола.  
– Все хорошо, – ее сияющие глаза давали Джареду понять, что она говорит искренне. – Ты не виноват.  
– Мы могли бы… – Джаред махнул рукой, но Тал покачала головой снова, застегивая лифчик и натягивая футболку.  
– Нет, это... это, наверное, не самая удачная идея, – сказала она. – Ты очень горячий парень, Падалеки, и я бы хотела… но, – она примолкла, вздохнула: – Все дело в Эклзе, да?  
Ошеломленный взгляд Джареда, должно быть, сказал ей более чем достаточно. Она кивнула, улыбнулась грустно.  
– Я же видела, как ты смотрел на него во время обеда, – сказала она. – Так… так, словно все остальное вокруг для тебя исчезло. И я такая дура, что думала, что смогу с этим справиться.  
– Тал…  
– Да все в порядке, – повторила она, подходя ближе и для убедительности поглаживая его по плечу. – Правда. Я понимаю. Все в порядке, Падди. У нас с тобой все хорошо.  
Сердце у Джареда в груди сжалось оттого, насколько искренне звучал ее голос.  
Боже, он ее не заслужил.  
– Прости, – снова сказал он, сглатывая ком в горле.  
Она снова улыбнулась, и теперь уже улыбка коснулась ее глаз.  
– Не волнуйся, Падди, – подняв куртку, она развернулась к двери. – Передохни немного, ладно? Увидимся завтра. Спокойной ночи.  
– Да, – Джаред сглотнул, – спасибо. Ты тоже.  
Ободряюще улыбнувшись ему напоследок, Тал вышла.  
Как только дверь с шипением закрылась, Джаред выдохнул, откинулся на кровать, даже не заботясь о том, что член все еще наполовину торчит из штанов. Ну, если ему нужно было больше доказательств, чтобы убедиться в своем отношении к Дженсену, то он их получил. Отказаться от перепиха с такой горячей девчонкой, как Тал, только потому, что испугался, что Дженсен может узнать и подумать не то? Это самое лучшее доказательство.  
Со вздохом Джаред поднялся, быстро стянул одежду и нырнул под одеяло. На часах еще не было восьми, но ощущение было такое, что он может хоть год проспать. Закрыв глаза, он подумал о специалисте Тал: следующую пару дней им обоим будет неловко. Он ждал, что почувствует сожаление, но, к своему удивлению, не почувствовал. Судя по всему, в его сердце осталось место для одного-единственного человека.  
Глубоко вдохнув, он вернулся в воспоминаниях к своему детству: картонный домик в переулке, бомба в Далласе, сырая, с протекающей крышей комната, которую он целый год называл своим домом. И в каждом таком воспоминании был Дженсен. Джаред до сих пор помнил, как тот улыбался, как бы дерьмово им ни приходилось, и как защищал его от других детей. Для Дженсена он всегда был на первом месте. Джаред начал проваливаться в сон, все еще видя перед глазами Дженсена, но Дженсена теперешнего, искренне улыбающегося ему, и чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
И он не заметил, что Тал так и не заперла дверь.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
 Проснулся Джаред от осознания – что-то не так. Он не мог объяснить отчего, но затылок прямо покалывало от мысли, что все неправильно. Он раскрыл глаза, заморгал, понимая, что комната больше не погружена во мрак, как было, когда он засыпал. На полу, прямо посреди комнаты, расползался желтый квадрат света, отбрасывая блики на дверь шкафа, как будто… Джаред нахмурился, вывернув голову, чтобы проверить. Дверь была открыта.  
Он едва успел осознать это, как тонкая пластина металла с шипением задвинулась, и комнату снова окутала темнота. А потом из темноты вынырнули грубые руки, сдернули с него одеяло и стали хватать его за руки и за ноги. Джаред рефлекторно принялся биться в руках, пытаясь вырваться, даже открыл рот, чтобы закричать.  
Что-то мягкое и толстое вдруг воткнулось между зубов, протолкнулось дальше в глотку, почти душа его. Джаред не смог остановиться, заорал, несмотря на кляп, но вместо крика вышел только задушенный скулеж. Отчаянно пиная нападавших, он попытался высвободиться хоть немного, но кто-то оседлал его со спины, вжав в матрас и выбивая из легких последний воздух. Джаред понял, что задыхается, что не может бороться, потому что запястья и лодыжки стиснуты и растянуты к изголовью и изножью кровати. Жесткие веревки скользнули по коже, затянулись в крепкие узлы, так что когда давление на спину ослабло и Джаред снова смог вздохнуть, то оказался распластанным по кровати лицом вниз, без возможности двинуться. Совершенно беспомощный.  
Его захлестнула волна чистой паники, и он снова закричал в кляп. Он попытался повернуть голову так, чтобы посмотреть какого хрена происходит, но веревки больно впивались в лодыжки и руки при малейшем движении. Кто это? Что происходит?  
– Разведчик Падалеки.  
Джаред напрягся, кровь в жилах застыла. Господи. Боже, только не это.  
Было слишком темно, но Джаред сразу же узнал Арлингтона, оказавшегося теперь в поле его зрения. На нем была все еще грязная после дневных тренировок форма.  
Глаза сверкали в сумраке комнаты, и Джаред чувствовал, что от него несет алкоголем, да и по голосу было понятно, что тот пьян.  
– Спасибо за сотрудничество, – продолжил Арлингтон, от самодовольной улыбки Джареда прошиб холодный пот. – Если бы рядовой Артезия просидел на тебе чуть дольше, ты, скорее всего, задохнулся бы. Хотя это не в наших планах.  
Послышался смех, и Джареда против воли бросило в дрожь. Тут, похоже, собрался весь второй взвод, а он лежит распятый и связанный, как долбаный рождественский подарок, и, господи, они же не собираются...  
Арлингтон, ухмыляясь, опустил руку и провел мозолистыми пальцами по голой спине Джареда, абсолютно не обращая внимания на то, что тот дергается, изо всех сил пытаясь избежать прикосновения.  
– Что такое, разведчик? – невнятно протянул он. – Шлюхе, как ты, такая поза должна быть привычной, ага? Разве не так ты получил свое место? Перетрахался со всеми инструкторами академии? – он захохотал. – Блядь, да ты поди и старику Джеральду Падалеки сосал? Понравилось? Понравилось сосать его старый морщинистый член за деньги, а, педик?  
Джаред застонал, пытаясь извернуться и отодвинуться от его рук, но веревки только еще сильнее впились в кожу, так что все кончилось тем, что он зашипел от боли. Арлингтон засмеялся в ответ, а потом нащупал на плече татуировку и принялся безжалостно щипать, пока в уголках глаз Джареда не появились слезы.  
– Ну, – пока Джаред отчаянно пытался вырваться, Арлингтон обратился к остальным: – Это справедливо, что мы принимаем такую шлюху в свои ряды за небольшое вознаграждение. Что скажете, парни?  
Раздалось пьяное улюлюкание, и Джаред почувствовал, что рука Арлингтона змеей ползет по его спине, стягивает боксеры, обнажая зад. Он снова заорал, из последних сил вырываясь и уже не обращая внимания на веревки, наверняка стершие кожу до крови, потому что теперь его собирались насиловать.  
– Ух ты, боец! – бросил один из солдат, и остальные радостно поддержали его. – Мне нравятся бойцы!  
Чьи-то руки схватили его за задницу, стискивая до синяков, раздвигая ягодицы, и Джаред заорал изо всех сил. Ему было уже плевать, что крики звучат скорее как рыдания, а потом вспомнил, что весь первый взвод на задании.  
Этаж был пуст, и некому было ему помочь. Были только он и Арлингтон.  
“Пожалуйста, нет!”  
Джаред сперва даже и не услышал грохота, оглушенный собственными криками. Когда громыхнуло второй раз, то показалось, что гром пронесся в пустой комнате. Руки, сжимавшие его, внезапно исчезли, солдаты отшатнулись, матерясь. Отсутствие чужих пальцев накатило волной облегчения, и Джареду потребовалось несколько раз вдохнуть-выдохнуть, но затем громыхнуло в третий раз, так что даже он не мог игнорировать звук. Сморгнув слезы, он повернулся к двери, куда были направлены взгляды солдат.  
Тонкий металл прогнулся внутрь, словно его били гигантским тараном. Механизм управления на стене сбоку сходил с ума, пища и жужжа в замешательстве от происходящего. Потом раздался еще один "бум!", и дверь с легкостью, словно была картонной, вылетела внутрь, с грохотом обрушившись на пол. Панель управления завизжала в знак протеста, разразившись миганием лампочек, а у Джареда сердце прыгнуло в горло, когда он увидел, кто стоит снаружи, занеся ногу для нового удара.  
Дженсен был одет для сна: только мягкая хлопковая футболка и штаны. Он не спеша опустил ногу, одновременно осматривая место действия. Медленно обвел взглядом все комнату: солдат, Арлингтона и, наконец, остановился на распластанном и привязанном к кровати Джареде, трясущемся от ужаса. Тут же его лицо помрачнело, но он не сказал ни слова.  
На долгое мгновение в комнате повисла тишина. Солдаты были слишком напуганы, чтобы даже пошевелиться, а Джаред, отчаянно натягивавший веревки, таращился на Дженсена округлившимися глазами и молча умолял его о помощи.  
“Дженсен здесь. Дженсен все исправит”.  
Тут Арлингтон вдруг прочистил горло, в тишине звук показался скрипучим и каким-то задушенным, и осторожно шагнул вперед.  
– Эм, сэр, – прозвучало робко и испуганно.  
Дженсен перевел на него взгляд, его зеленые глаза опасно горели, и Джаред почувствовал себя лучше оттого, что Арлингтон вздрогнул. Старший сержант тем не менее не хотел выглядеть по-идиотски перед своими людьми, поэтому указал на Джареда на кровати, лицо его почти комично скривилось, когда он попытался ухмыльнуться:  
– Сэр, э-э, хотите распечатать? Мы его уже подготовили.  
От этого у Джареда вышибло весь воздух, он напрягся, но при взгляде на Дженсена понял, что зря. Темная тихая ярость по-прежнему отражалась на лице Дженсена, когда он вошел в комнату, медленно переставляя ноги в тяжелых ботинках одну за другой. Люди расступались перед ним, как Красное море перед Моисеем. Он посмотрел на Джареда, еще раз перевел взгляд на сержанта, тот инстинктивно отшатнулся и жалко, едва слышно произнес:  
– С-сэр?  
Дженсен выдохнул, отступил в сторону, чтобы освободить дверной проем, поднял руку и хрустнул костяшками пальцев. В тишине комнаты звук показался громким и грозным.  
– Выметайтесь отсюда на хуй, – заговорил он ровным, взвешенным голосом, обещающим при этом много боли и страданий. У Джареда мурашки пронеслись по голой коже. – Считаю до трех.  
Арлингтон сглотнул, выступил вперед:  
– Сэр, это не то...  
– Раз. – Таким взглядом можно было убить, и хотя Арлингтон не двинулся с места, некоторые солдаты начали продвигаться к выходу.  
– Сэр, – попытался еще раз Арлингтон. – Вы бы хоть послушали...  
– Два, – в ответ послышалось от Дженсена. И все. Арлингтон и оставшиеся солдаты кинулись прочь, спотыкаясь и толпясь в узком дверном проеме. Дженсен даже досчитать не успел, а комната уже опустела.  
После этого в комнате снова повисла тишина, нарушаемая только сопением Джареда. Дженсен еще какое-то время смотрел на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что никто из компании Арлингтона не додумается вернуться, но потом Джаред снова попытался освободиться от веревок и не смог сдержать стона боли. Дженсена, похоже, этот звук вернул назад, и он в одно мгновение оказался рядом, накрыл теплой рукой руку Джареда, чтобы остановить его.  
– Расслабься, Падалеки, ты так себе только хуже делаешь, – и погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Джареда. – Тебе надо расслабиться.  
Джаред глубоко вдохнул, закрывая глаза, борясь с собой. Дженсен пытается помочь. Дженсен не причинит ему вреда.  
Дженсен тем временем нагнулся, вытащил из правого ботинка табельный боевой нож и показал его Джареду. На отполированном лезвии тускло блеснул свет.  
– Я собираюсь перерезать веревки, чтобы тебя освободить, Падалеки, – медленно произнес он. – Хорошо?  
Джаред посмотрел на него и кивнул, но все равно ему пришлось заставлять себя сохранять неподвижность, пока Дженсен медленно подошел к кровати и осторожно перерезал веревки одну за другой. Как только последняя упала на пол, Джаред вскочил, вырывая изо рта полотенце и вжимаясь спиной в стену, мечтая, чтобы та его поглотила целиком и полностью. Его трясло, и он сполз, прижимая колени к груди, зажмурился и зажал уши, мечтая, чтобы мир вокруг исчез, ощущение ужаса от произошедшего накрыло его с полной силой.  
Боже, он чуть не стал жертвой группового изнасилования. Всхлип вырвался против воли, плечи затряслись, и он спрятал лицо, чувствуя теплую влагу на щеках. Если бы Дженсен не пришел вовремя, если бы пришел минутой позже…  
– Эй.  
Его тронули за плечи, и от неожиданности он дернулся так, что головой ударился в стену. Он поспешно вжался в угол между стеной и кроватью. Дженсен тут же отдернул руку и не делал больше попыток подойти ближе, но во взгляде его Джаред видел искреннее беспокойство. Голос прозвучал мягко, каждое слово было выверенным и осторожным:  
– Тебе нужно в лазарет?  
Джаред сглотнул, понимая вдруг, что все еще раздет. Наспех натянул боксеры обратно, неотрывно глядя Дженсену в лицо. Он отчаянно хотел сказать “да”, хотя бы уже потому, что лазарет на базе охраняли лучше всего. Но, строго говоря, никаких опасных повреждений у него не было, кроме синяков и ссадин от веревок…  
“Но тебя могли ранить. Очень-очень сильно ранить”.  
 Дженсен, похоже, решил, что молчание – это знак согласия, он встал и медленно протянул Джареду руку:  
– Я пойду с тобой, если хочешь, – сказал он спокойно и уверенно, не осуждая, давая понять, что ничего не имеет против роли телохранителя.  
И правда была в том, что Джареду он был нужен, но не для того, чтобы проводить в лазарет. Вздохнув пару раз поглубже, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце, Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена. Слова застряли в глотке и все еще не поддавались контролю.  
– Не, – выговорил он, – не лазарет. Я просто… – он сглотнул и отвел взгляд, чувствуя, что щеки заливает краска. – Не мог бы ты…  
Он не мог никак закончить фразу, но, кажется, Дженсен все равно понял. Кивнул, он отошел на шаг назад, закрывая собой дверной проем, словно защитный барьер.  
– Тебе, наверное, не стоит оставаться здесь с выбитой дверью, – тем же спокойным тоном сказал он. – Кейн в патруле, так что у меня койка пустует. Ты можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь. – Он замолчал, глядя куда-то в стену, слева от Джареда. – Должен признать, без соседа слишком тихо. А я привык к компании.  
Джаред умудрился улыбнуться в ответ, распознав тактику: Дженсен хотел, чтобы Джаред чувствовал себя комфортнее, и выворачивал так, будто это ему делают одолжение. В нормальной ситуации мужская гордость не позволила бы Джареду согласиться, но случившееся не было нормальным, и он, почувствовав чистое облегчение, кивнул в ответ, сполз с кровати и потянулся за рюкзаком.  
– Да, просто…я сейчас соберу кое-что.  
Дженсен кивнул, но так и не сдвинулся со своего места, пока Джаред не побросал в сумку туалетные принадлежности и форму. Попутно он глянул на часы, которые тоже кинул в сумку, и с удивлением обнаружил, что уже почти три часа ночи.  
Почему Дженсен на ногах в такое время? Ладно, не важно. Важно то, что Дженсен здесь и он позаботится о том, чтобы Джаред был в безопасности. Повернувшись к нему и кивнув, Джаред последовал за ним наружу.  
В коридоре ожидаемо не было ни души. Первый взвод отсутствовал, и, судя по всему, в такое время колобродили только суперсолдаты и жертвы попыток группового изнасилования. Джаред держался так близко к Дженсену, что их плечи соприкасались, пока они шли, но Дженсен, кажется, не возражал.  
Перед дверью в самом конце коридора он остановился, автоматически ввел код доступа и, когда дверь отъехала в сторону, посторонился, пропуская Джареда.  
Комната была чуть больше комнаты Джареда, как раз настолько, чтобы дополнительно  вместить крохотный комод на два ящика в углу. Тщательно заправленные кровати выглядели так, будто их вообще не использовали. И вся комната смотрелась по-спартански: никаких фотографий или сувениров на память, даже часов не было. Но опять же, зачем тебе такие сентиментальные вещи, как фото, если ты не помнишь людей на них?  
Позади него Дженсен нажал панель, активируя замок, в ответ раздался двойной сигнал, и болты встали на место с мягким щелчком. Самый приятный звук, который Джареду доводилось слышать, и он наконец-то смог расслабиться и выдохнуть. Дженсен, видимо, почувствовал, что напряжение слегка спало, потому что улыбнулся, когда Джаред обернулся к нему, и ткнул пальцем в кровать справа:  
– Это кровать Кейна, – сказал он, – но можешь заваливаться и на мою, если хочешь. Я уже больше не буду спать.  
Джаред моргнул.  
– Но ведь еще только три часа ночи.  
Дженсен пожал плечами и плюхнулся на край кровати Кейна, очевидно, предполагая, что Джареду будет удобнее на его собственной койке.  
– Мне хватает часа, чтобы нормально функционировать, – ответил он, вытаскивая плазмофайл и включая его, – а я сегодня уже четыре проспал. Поверь, этого более чем достаточно. Устраивайся. Я просмотрю пока пару файлов.  
Может, он и говорил правду насчет часа сна, но Джаред все равно почувствовал, что при виде того, как Дженсен устраивается на кровати и начинает листать файлы на экране, сердце его преисполнилось благодарности. Нужен час для сна и хотеть спать только час – это разные вещи, и Джаред понимал, что Дженсен так говорит специально, чтобы он мог чувствовать себя спокойно, зная, что тот будет держать ухо востро. Горло сдавило при мысли, что Дженсен по-прежнему защищает его, даже после всех этих лет, и слова сами вырвались:  
– Джен-ээ, капитан Эклз, – сказал он, сглотнув, когда Дженсен поднял на него взгляд, полный бесконечного терпения. Надежный. – Спасибо.  
Дженсен ответил ему мягкой улыбкой и вернулся к плазмоэкрану.  
– Поспи, разведчик, – сказал он тепло, и Джареда словно летним бризом овеяло.  
Скользнув под покрывала и натянув одеяло до самого подбородка, Джаред закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, втягивая мыльный аромат свежестиранного белья и под ним чуть различимый запах мускуса и пены после бритья. Столкновение с Арлингтоном и его парнями отошло на второй план, уступив место запаху Дженсена и его тихому дыханию, и спустя несколько секунд Джаред провалился в сон.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
  
Утром его разбудили вопли и дружеские проклятия, эхом разносившиеся по коридору и едва приглушенные дверью. Первый взвод вернулся.  
Медленно сев и убрав с лица волосы, Джаред проморгался и, оглядевшись, понял, что в комнате один. Плазмофайл Дженсена лежал напротив кровати, отображая короткую мигающую заметку на экране.  
Осторожно поднявшись с кровати, Джаред прошлепал, как был, босиком через комнату и взял экран.  
“На утренней встрече с майором Феррис, – гласило сообщение. – Оставайся столько, сколько захочешь.  
Дж.Э.  
 P.S. Нажми на экран, если хочешь посмотреть время”.  
Хм.  
Джаред послушно щелкнул по центру экрана. Дисплей мгновенно вернулся к жизни: 07:27.  
Что? Семь? Дерьмо! Это означало, что он пропустил утреннюю тренировку, да и завтрак почти заканчивался. Джаред уже почти впал в панику, когда экран моргнул снова, показывая еще одно сообщение:  
“Сегодня воскресенье. Не паникуй”.  
Джаред выдохнул, паника отступила так же быстро, как и нахлынула, и он сел на пол, хмыкнув при взгляде на темнеющий экран. Конечно. Воскресенья были свободными днями: солдатам позволялось спать сколько хочется и столовая была открыта весь день. Иначе с какой стати Коллинзу позволять им пить накануне вечером. Мысль об алкоголе быстро вернула его к воспоминаниям о произошедшем, и Джареда передернуло. Он чисто инстинктивно огляделся по сторонам, проверяя, не затаилась ли где опасность; дверь, к счастью, была закрыта. Вокруг была только строгая мебель, и Джаред заставил себя расслабиться. С Арлингтоном было покончено, он был изгнан во тьму ночи. Джаред выбрался, с ним все в порядке, и только это имеет значение.  
Медленно поднявшись на ноги, он все еще бездумно смотрел на черный экран, размышляя, что же теперь делать. Разумным решением было бы составить рапорт о произошедшем и довести его непосредственно до майора Феррис, рассказать, что лучилось. Тогда Арлингтон и остальные козлы, именующие себя вторым отделением, окажутся под военным трибуналом, и пусть тот отберет у них все до последней рубахи. У Джареда было на это право, он знал. И даже если они вдруг умудрятся придумать убедительную историю, слово суперсолдата все равно будет весомее их общих показаний.  
Но как бы ни была соблазнительна картинка Арлингтона и второго отделения, изгнанных из армии с позором и лишенных почестей, Джаред знал, что не станет этого делать. Это бы решило проблему, и Джаред стал бы чувствовать себя в тысячу раз лучше, но неписаное золотое правило в армии знали все – своих сдавать нельзя. И пусть Арлингтон и остальные заслужили наказание, Джаред все же был солдатом, и к чертям все, но он не станет вносить разброд и шатание в целый взвод.  
Но, кроме как заняться рапортом, Джаред не мог придумать себе дело. Ему жутко захотелось, чтобы Дженсен все еще был тут, тот бы точно нашел решение. Экран под пальцами по-прежнему оставался пустым и не давал никаких ответов. Джаред был предоставлен самому себе.  
Весь первый этаж оказался просто рассадником хаоса, когда Джаред наконец вышел за дверь. Везде были солдаты первого взвода, они заполнили собой общую комнату и коридор, смеялись и шутили, и, судя по всему, просто были рады вернуться домой. Один из солдат заметил его и махнул:  
– Эй, Падалеки, что там за херня с твоей дверью?  
Джаред моргнул, пытаясь выдумать что-то подходящее:  
– Замок сломался, – наконец выдал он, и солдат рассмеялся.  
– Точно, – сказал тот, – а следы ботинок на металле от запирающего механизма. – Тем не менее не стал развивать тему, просто дружески хлопнул по плечу и повернулся к товарищам. – Хоть Абель этого не увидит в своем отпуске.  
– Погоди, – вытаращился Джаред. – В каком отпуске?  
– Ногу сломал, – ответил молоденький сержант справа от него. – Бедняга поскользнулся и рухнул вниз с холма. Не волнуйся, он в порядке, – при виде взволнованного взгляда Джареда добавил парень. – Просто отлежаться надо. Так что у тебя на пару недель будет чуть больше места, разведчик.  
– Ох, – с одной стороны, Джареда даже порадовало, что сосед какое-то время будет отсутствовать. Вряд ли сейчас он смог бы заснуть в одной комнате с кем-то кроме Дженсена. С другой стороны, сломанные ноги – это отстой. Джаред сделал мысленную пометку узнать гражданский адрес Абеля и при первой возможности отправить ему коротенький ви-диск.  
Ребята из первого взвода пригласили его позавтракать вместе, и Джаред с готовностью согласился. На случай если он не сможет найти в столовой Мюррея, а Арлингтон окажется там, будет неплохо иметь компанию. Хотя беспокоиться было не о чем. Когда они вошли в столовую, второго отделения не было нигде видно – видимо все еще отсыпались после страшного похмелья, если судить по их вчерашнему состоянию. Мюррей принялся сразу же махать ему, стоило только войти внутрь, да так активно, что сидящие рядом едва уворачивались. Джаред наскоро попрощался с парнями и поспешил к столику.  
Мюррей соблюсти формальности даже не попытался. Стоило Джареду сесть, как старший сержант обернулся к нему, оперся на локоть и сказал:  
– Так значит, ты и Эклз.  
Джаред почти подавился куском блина и целых несколько секунд задыхался и откашливался, даже покраснел весь. Мюррей и не попытался помочь ему, просто сидел и ждал, пока Джареду наконец-то удастся прочистить горло.  
– Что? – возмущенно развернулся к нему Джаред.  
– Падди, меня не проведешь, – ответил Мюррей, – Тал мне все рассказала.  
– Ох, – Джаред бросил взгляд чуть левее, туда, где сидела Тал, она разговаривала и смеялась вместе с другими солдатами. Когда она почувствовала его взгляд и обернулась, то слегка улыбнулась в ответ и неловко махнула рукой, Джаред едва нашел в себе силы ответить ей тем же. – Ах, это.  
– Ага, это, – с сарказмом повторил за ним Мюррей, вонзая вилку в блинчик. Но по его взгляду Джаред понял, что он лишь разыгрывает сцену. – Чувак, не могу поверить, что ты отказал Тал! – сказал он. – Походу ты по уши влип.  
– Да уж, – ответил Джаред, глядя на пустующий столик суперсолдат. – Походу я по уши влип.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
   
У Джареда ушло несколько дней на то, чтобы заставить себя смириться с произошедшим, запихнуть все подальше, к остальному эмоциональному багажу, и вернуться в привычный ритм.  Это было нелегко, особенно когда в понедельник во время завтрака пришлось сесть неподалеку от второго отделения и они бросали на него злые взгляды. Но он держался с Мюрреем и Ходжем, и никто не доставил ему никаких неприятностей.  
Дверь в его комнату исправили на следующий день, а еще вернулся из патрулирования Кейн, так что Джаред не счел удобным навязываться Дженсену на еще одну ночь. В любом случае это было неважно, потому что Джаред все равно его не видел: пришла очередь Дженсену на несколько дней исчезнуть в патрулировании. По всей видимости, он рассказал Кейну о случившемся, потому что длинноволосый капитан нашел время нагрянуть к Джареду перед отбоем, чтобы проверить, как у него дела. Он согласился с решением не писать рапорт, но ясно дал понять, что Джареду всегда рады в их комнате и он может приходить когда захочет и сидеть с ними во время еды, если испытывает такую необходимость. Было бы гораздо утешительней, исходи предложение от Дженсена, но Джаред все же был благодарен Кейну за беспокойство.  
У Тал тоже не заняло много времени, чтобы оказаться рядом – через день или два она снова дразнила Мюррея и шутила с Джаредом, все остатки неловкости пропали на фоне их вновь обретенного взаимопонимания. Джаред начал чувствовать, что дела наконец-то пошли в гору.  
Следовало знать, что легко не будет.  
После той ночи Арлингтон оставил его в покое, убравшись, как летучая мышь в пещеру, зализывать раны, нанесенные Дженсеном, в кругу второго отделения. Но уже через пару дней он подошел к Джареду в очереди – Джаред еще не дошел до спасительного стола Мюррея:  
– Не думай, что мы с тобой закончили, Падалеки, – тихо, но грозно прошипел он, стараясь говорить так, чтобы человек на раздаче не услышал.  
Джаред крепче сжал поднос, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно, и ответил:  
 – Я тебя не боюсь, сержант.  
Арлингтон ухмыльнулся.  
– Сам знаешь, капитан Эклз не сбудет нянчиться с тобой вечно.  
– А твои люди не всегда будут прикрывать тебе спину, – парировал Джаред и, бросив короткое "сэр" через плечо, вышел из очереди и направился к своему столу. Арлингтон не пытался последовать за ним, и на полпути через зал Джаред заметил, как со своего места на него внимательно смотрит Кейн. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Кейн мгновенно кивнул – явное приглашение – и Джаред быстро сменил направление и занял место напротив него.  
 – Что, непросто отделаться от сержанта Арли, да? – заметил Кейн, когда Джаред устроился.  
– Похоже на то, – ответил Джаред, без энтузиазма ковыряя свой мясной рулет.  
Кейн смотрел на него, потом заговорил:  
 – Разведчик, что у тебя с рукопашной?  
Джаред растерянно заморгал – вопрос был совершенно неожиданным.  
– Только то, что давали на курсе молодого бойца. Программа подготовки разведчиков не слишком много времени уделяет рукопашному бою, сэр.  
Кейн кивнул.  
 – Хорошо. Сегодня после окончания дневной тренировки встретимся на площадке для спаррингов.  
 – Сэр?  
Кейн лишь улыбнулся.  
 – Кто-то должен научить тебя драться по-настоящему, – сказал он, – и, честно говоря, думаю, Арли не помешало  бы основательно надрать зад.  
Долгую минуту Джаред мог только таращиться на него. Спарринг с супером? Это самоубийство! Он видел, как Дженсен пнул гребаную железную дверь ногой в обычном ботинке; Кейн, пожалуй, убьет его первым же ударом. Если он скажет “да”, то просто обеспечит себе путевку в лазарет, возможно, даже в лечебное учреждение для инвалидов.  
Если Кейн и заметил, что лицо Джареда вдруг стало пепельно-серым, то не показал этого, а закончив есть, встал и успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу.  
 – Это приказ, разведчик, – сказал он добродушно, разворачиваясь, чтобы отнести поднос. – Увидимся через пару часов.  
Джаред мог лишь смотреть, как Кейн оставил поднос и направился из столовой. Потом заметил, что Арлингтон наблюдает за ним с другого конца зала, играя желваками, и руки на коленях сами сжались в кулаки. Отлично. Если это поможет отделаться от засранца, он согласен.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
  
В итоге у Джареда в 15:30 началось экстренное совещание разведчиков, так что до площадки он добрался, только когда все остальные ушли на ужин. Кейн, похоже, не возражал: выпрямившись – прежде он стоял небрежно и расслаблено привалившись к ограждающей сетке – он жестом пригласил его на ринг.  
– Не бойся, – сказал он, сразу же заметив явное опасение Джареда, – вопреки распространенному мнению, мы, суперы, знаем свои силы. Я не причиню тебе боли, пока не захочу. А теперь покажи мне, что ты умеешь.  
Джаред кивнул, покорно снял полевую куртку, повесил ее на ограждение, ступил на ринг и принял боевую стойку, глядя, как Кейн становится перед ним – спина прямая, руки опущены по швам.  
Суперсолдат кивнул:  
 – Как только будешь готов, разведчик.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Джаред прыгнул вперед, выбрасывая правую руку в горизонтальном ударе. Кейн легко его блокировал, затем поднырнул Джареду под другую руку, вдруг исчезнув из поля зрения, и Джаред развернулся, уставившись на Кейна, находившегося уже на краю ринга – тот, кажется, переместился со скоростью тридцать футов в секунду. Он уже вернулся в прежнюю позицию, но его кивок дал Джареду понять, что он не разочарован.  
 – Задумка хорошая, – сказал он, – и движения уверенные. Хотя можно и чуть сильнее, над этим мы поработаем. Подняв руку, он поманил ладонью. – Давай снова, теперь попробуй ударить меня ногой.  
Джаред подчинился, бросился в лобовую атаку, делая отвлекающий замах левой рукой и плавно превращая его в удар ногой с разворота. И снова Кейн словно видел его насквозь. Джаред едва успел почувствовать касание, когда суперсолдат схватил его за лодыжку прямо в воздухе – мир резко перевернулся и Джаред оказался лежащим лицом вниз. Кейн аккуратно вжимал его в землю.  
Он отпустил его почти сразу, подняв двухсотфунтового Джареда с легкостью, будто тряпичную куклу, но когда похлопал Джареда по плечу, прикосновение было мягким, дружеским, таким же, как было бы у Мюррея или Ходжа. И впервые Джаред подумал, что в конце концов все это не такая уж плохая идея.  
– Адаптируешься, это тоже хорошо, – Кейн поманил Джареда обратно в центр ринга. – Давай еще раз.  
Джаред вздохнул и прыгнул вперед – так все и началось.  
Как выяснилось в следующие несколько дней, в тренировках с Кейном были свои плюсы и минусы. С одной стороны, после того как они рассмотрели основы – когда Кейн постоянно поправлял его стойку и при необходимости давал указания, он сразу же начал учить Джареда новым приемам. Это были не просто разные варианты как  нанести или блокировать удар, но и способы использовать инерцию, смягчить падение, и применение всего, что под рукой, в качестве оружия. Кейн не заставлял Джареда выполнять все, что входит в полный боевой режим суперсолдата, но гонял его по таким ката, которым вряд ли учили даже на повышенной одиночной подготовке. Заставил проходить непрерывные тренировки, оттачивающие скорость и рефлексы, и даже настоял на многочасовых тренировках в тренажерном зале, пока Джаред не смог пробежать милю за четыре минуты и выжать триста фунтов. Благодаря этому Джаред никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким сильным, и боевая подготовка постепенно становилась неотъемлемой частью его жизни и мышления, а не просто обременительными обязательными упражнениями, с которыми ему приходилось мириться раньше.  
С другой стороны, каждое занятие с Кейном занимало не менее двух часов, и, добавив их к и без того плотному расписанию, Джаред обнаружил, что часто вынужден отказываться от всех или почти всех вечерних мероприятий, иногда даже пропуская ужин. Конечно, он понимал, что жертвует не только он; в конце концов, Кейн никогда не оставлял Джареда тренироваться в одиночестве, что значило, что если Джаред чего-то лишается, то и Кейн тоже. Суперсолдат, казалось, не возражал, и никогда не терял сил или решимости во время их занятий, так что Джаред справлялся с нагрузкой как только мог. Он вежливо объяснил Мюррею, что больше не будет играть в покер вечером, и забегал в столовую до закрытия захватить еду в свою комнату, чтобы с жадностью поглощать прямо перед сном.  
Арлигтон больше не подходил, но не потому, что не хотел. Всякий раз, как он пытался приблизиться, у Мюррея, или Ходжа, или лейтенанта Коллинза, или даже самого капитана Кейна вдруг возникало срочное дело, которое нужно было с ним обсудить, или необходимость отправить Джареда с каким-то случайным поручением, и Арлингтон оставался ни с чем. Было очевидно, что несмотря на отсутствие Дженсена, у Джареда все равно есть друзья, которые присматривают за ним.  
Но кое-что Джареду не давало покоя, как бы они ни пытался игнорировать это: почему Кейн прилагает столько усилий, чтобы помочь ему? Совершенно очевидно, что у суперсолдат есть дела поважнее, и не скажешь, что Джаред на базе какой-то особенный, однако Кейн продолжал ежедневно выделять два часа, чтобы тренировать его, и ни разу не показал, что для него это утомительно или в тягость. Когда, наконец, Джаред набрался смелости спросить об этом после особенно напряженного спарринга, Кейн  задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
– Изучая твое досье, я обратил внимание на твою татуировку, – сказал он наконец, и Джаред почувствовал, как тело напряглось, и приложил все усилия, чтобы на лице ничего не отразилось. Так вот что это было: жалость. Следовало догадаться самому.  
Но дальше Кейн удивил его: он встал, быстро оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет, потом сел обратно и повернулся к Джареду. – То, что я тебе покажу… на базе об этом знают только Эклз, Феррис и полковник Морган, – сказал он в качестве предисловия и без дальнейших пояснений оттянул ворот футболки, обнажая левое плечо.  
Джаред вытаращился. Сразу под ключицей были выбиты темно-синими чернилами пять цифр: 15387 и сразу за ними: NY. Он сглотнул, вдруг утратив способность встретиться с Кейном взглядом.  
– Я… мне жаль.  
Тот прикрыл татуировку, отвернулся, разглядывая раскинувшуюся перед ним территорию базы. Когда он заговорил, его голос был мягче, чем Джаред слышал когда-либо раньше.  
– Конечно, я не помню, что случилось, – сказал он. – Но знаю, что когда вступил в программу “Суперсолдат”, мне было семнадцать, и, судя по проведенному ими обследованию… я этим занимался довольно долго.  
Джаред не мог сразу придумать ответа. Да и что он мог сказать? Вырвавшегося “мне жаль” вдруг показалось удручающе мало, но, видимо, Кейн не возражал, потому что будто встряхнулся, на лицо, как привычная, хорошо подогнанная маска, вернулась легкая улыбка.  
 – Как бы то ни было, можешь считать меня сентиментальным, но я подумал, что нам надо держаться вместе, – он встал и протянул руку Джареду, чтобы помочь подняться. – Пошли в зал. Попробуем приседания с двумя сотнями фунтов.  
Джаред послушно последовал за ним через базу и решил никогда больше не спрашивать о мотивах Кейна.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
  
Примерно неделю спустя, придя, как обычно, на площадку для спарринга на тренировку, Джаред был удивлен, обнаружив, что вместо Кейна у заграждения его ожидает Дженсен. Когда Джаред приблизился, тот лишь кивнул и улыбнулся замешательству на его лице.  
– Кейна отправили на задание, – сказал он, – секретное, исключительно для суперов. Он рассказал мне, чем вы двое занимались.  
– О, – Джаред моргнул. – Так...  
– Так я подумал, что его уход не оправдание для того, чтобы ты перестал тренироваться, – закончил Дженсен за него. Бесцеремонно бросил свою полевую куртку на землю и шагнул на ринг. – К тому же я его должник. Он спас мою задницу в Рено.  
Джаред послушно последовал за ним, но не смог скрыть беспокойства в голосе:  
 – Я, эм...  
Должно быть, Дженсен неверно истолковал его колебания, потому что лишь улыбнулся, потянулся и встал ровно, опустив руки по швам, так же, как всегда начинал их занятия Кейн.  
– Не волнуйся, – сказал он, – если тебе от этого станет легче – все суперы проходят одинаковую подготовку. Я и Кейн примерно равны по силе и мастерству. Тренировки со мной во многом будут такими же, как и с ним.  
Почему-то Джаред в этом сомневался. В конце концов, футболка на Кейне не обтягивала его тело так, как футболка на Дженсене, подчеркивая крепкие мышцы. У Кейна не было таких прекрасных зеленых глаз, таких глубоких, что казалось, если долго смотреть, то в них можно утонуть. И, конечно же, не из-за Кейна Джаред просыпался среди ночи в липких трусах, и не с его именем на устах.  
– Разведчик? – улыбка Дженсена впервые увяла, и Джаред увидел, как в его глазах мелькнула неуверенность. – Вы не хотите?  
 “Боже, да если бы ты только знал, как сильно я хочу”. Но, понятно, сказать так он не мог, поэтому Джаред просто сделал глубокий вдох и принял стойку.  
– Я просто не уверен, что вы соответствуете уровню мастерства капитана Кейна, сэр, – с вызовом сказал он, и Дженсен рассмеялся. От легкого радостного звука по спине Джареда прошла приятная дрожь.  
– Это мы посмотрим, Падалеки. – И поманил: – Давай.  
Джареду не требовалось повторять дважды. Желая произвести впечатление на Дженсена, он ринулся вперед, в последний момент развернувшись вправо, именно так, как учил Кейн, и ударил с боковой подсечкой. Дженсен упал и тут же врезал Джареду сзади по икрам, так что колени подогнулись, и в мгновение ока прижал его к земле.  
Неожиданно небо перед глазами Джареда заслонило лицо Дженсена – тот возвышался над ним, вскинув бровь, губы его скривились в усмешке:  
– Кейн хоть чему-то научил тебя, разведчик? – его личные жетоны блестели на свету, подмигивая Джареду, словно скрывая какую-то собственную тайну, и он вдруг понял, что может рассмотреть едва заметно выступающие сквозь футболку соски Дженсена. Неожиданно сделалось очень трудно дышать.  
Дженсен рассмеялся, встал и, давая Джареду время сориентироваться, отступил на десять футов, и снова замер в положении стоя.  
 – Еще раз, – сказал он, блеснув зелеными глазами, – теперь с чувством.  
При виде этого решимость Джареда упала до нуля, взгляд непроизвольно зацепился за то, как ладно облегает фигуру Дженсена военная форма, и он мысленно вздохнул: день обещал быть длинным.  
Он во второй раз бросился на Дженсена, попробовав другую тактику: двойной ложный выпад с последующим ударом пяткой. Дженсен легко его блокировал, но не шелохнулся, чтобы предпринять контратаку, так что Джаред провел серию прямых и боковых ударов, пытаясь подобраться поближе, чтобы обойти сбоку и атаковать сзади. Хотя тот ему не позволил, без особых усилий плавно уйдя от всех ударов, и скоро Джаред снова обнаружил, что лежит на спине, прижатый тяжелым весом Дженсена: локоть упирался ему в грудь, а левая нога обхватывала бедро.  
– Слабо, Падалеки, – Дженсен по-прежнему улыбался, и Джаред поддался искушению рассмотреть его. Боже, он был прекрасен: русые волосы на солнце казались почти золотыми, зеленые глаза словно искрились на свету и все тело Джареда заныло от жажды, от внезапного желания прикоснуться, слишком сильного, чтобы сопротивляться ему, и прежде чем он понял, что делает, протянул руку и положил ее на грудь Дженсена, туда, где билось сердце.  
Дженсен застыл, и какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг на друга. Джаред сглотнул, используя всю свою силу воли, чтобы не отдернуть руку, продолжая прижимать ее к Дженсену. Жар от его тела незримо проникал сквозь кожу. Джаред сделал это и не мог отступить. Глядя Дженсену в глаза, он облизнул губы и обнаружил, что на самом деле отступать и не хочется.  
Пусть Дженсен его возненавидит. Пусть отпрянет с отвращением, назовет педиком и уйдет из его жизни навсегда. Джаред принял решение, да он четырнадцать гребаных лет мечтал об этом моменте, и даже если он касается Дженсена в последний раз, в последний раз так близко к нему, хорошо, так тому и быть. В конце концов, у Джареда навсегда останется воспоминание, за которое можно держаться. Ему хватит.  
Дженсен все так же не двигался, но его взгляд спустился ниже. Джаред понял – смотрит на губы. С этим новообретенным знанием он снова медленно, сознательно провел языком по нижней губе и на сей раз увидел, как Дженсен проследил его движение: глаза его потемнели, и определенно не от отвращения.  
О!  
Отчаянно молясь, что не ошибся в чтении знаков, Джаред попытался улыбнуться:  
– Капитан?  
Дженсен ответил не сразу, продолжая задумчиво смотреть на него. Джаред почувствовал, что его решимость дрогнула. Что, если Дженсен передумал? Что, если он, Джаред, с самого начала все неправильно понял?  
Но тут Дженсен шевельнулся, сдвинул левую ногу чуть выше, и Джаред шумно втянул воздух, когда крепкое  бедро прижалось к его вставшему члену – тот был твердым как камень с первой минуты, как Джаред увидел Дженсена у ограждения, потного, грязного и охеренно великолепного. И не сдержался – запрокинув голову, бездумно выгнулся, чтобы усилить контакт. И он увидел усмешку Дженсена: уголки его губ чуть приподнялись победно, глаза блестят от азарта и возбуждения. При виде этого тело запело от желания, и он непроизвольно зашевелился: пальцы стиснули футболку Дженсена, Джаред притянул его поближе, подтянулся и провел языком ему по шее, влажно и длинно, от ключицы до уха.  
Их стоны вырвались одновременно, Дженсен инстинктивно склонил голову, давая Джареду лучший доступ, и, протянув руку, схватил Джареда за плечо, чтобы придвинуть поближе. Джаред с радостью уступил невысказанному требованию, целуя и покусывая вдоль подбородка, подбрасывая бедра, чтобы потереться о Дженсена. У него был вкус чистого пота с нотками средства после бритья, мускуса и весеннего солнца, и Джаред уткнулся носом ему в кожу и просто вдыхал чуть пряный аромат, принадлежавший только Дженсену. Все это время он не прекращал двигать бедрами, похотливо и бесстыдно потираясь о ногу Дженсена и... Господи, если они продолжат в том же духе, он сейчас кончит прямо в штаны, как гребаный подросток...  
Неожиданно прозвучавший резкий звон будто ножом пронзил окружавший их туман возбуждения. Это извещали о начале ужина, и казалось, что-то в Дженсене переключилось, осознание, приверженность уставу или он просто разозлился, но Джареда вдруг грубо оттолкнули, так что голова ударилась о землю так сильно, что на секунду перед глазами замелькали звездочки, и вес Дженсена исчез.  
Обеденный колокол перестал трезвонить, внезапно обрушившуюся тишину можно было почти потрогать, и когда Джаред, наконец, собрался и приподнялся на локтях, то увидел стоящего на другом краю ринга Дженсена, он так крепко стискивал полевую куртку, что она едва не трещала по швам. В зеленых глазах Джаред поймал лишь мимолетный проблеск чего-то: сожаления, гнева, остаточного возбуждения – чего, он не мог назвать, а потом все исчезло, будто захлопнулись ворота, заперев эмоции Дженсена.  
Тот откашлялся, и, когда заговорил, смотрел не на Джареда, а куда-то в землю:  
 – Я, хм…– начал он и умолк. – Мы. Мы не должны… – он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, что, как Джаред понял, подразумевало секс  посреди площадки для спарринга, и в ответ внутри поднялось что-то подозрительно похожее на обиду. Конечно, Дженсен не будет сейчас давить на него уставом, не тогда, когда стало совершенно очевидно, что они оба хотели этого. Не тогда, когда Джаред гребаных четырнадцать лет ждал этого.  
 – Почему? – вырвалось раньше, чем он смог себя остановить. Где-то в глубине души он знал, что это вопиющее нарушение субординации, но его это не волновало. Дженсен здесь, и он, Джаред, здесь. Они оба совершеннолетние, и, черт возьми, Джаред годами гонялся за ним с базы на базу через всю страну, и он не потеряет его сейчас!  
Вопрос, или, скорее, возмущенный тон, которым он был задан, похоже, удивили Дженсена, потому что тот растерянно моргнул и с минуту просто смотрел на Джареда, открывая и закрывая рот, будто пытался сформулировать ответ, которого не было. В конце концов, однако, Дженсен покачал головой и отвернулся.  
– Мы едва знакомы, – сказал он, но, кажется, прозвучало неубедительно даже для него самого, потому что его кулак сжался. – И все то дерьмо с сержантом Арли, и я просто… Я не должен пользоваться своим преимуществом таким образом. Я сожалею.  
Джаред поднялся, уверенно уставился на Дженсена, упорно игнорируя то, что шедшие в столовую Мюррей и Ходж остановились неподалеку и с любопытством поглядывают на них.  
 – А я нет, – ответил он, и так оно и было.  
Дженсен не ответил, упрямо продолжая смотреть в землю. Ходж, видимо, почувствовал напряжение и медленно выступил вперед:  
– Гм, капитан Эклз, что-то не так? – чуть неуверенно спросил он. Он был прав, нервничая – не так уж часто суперсолдат выглядит так сконфуженно.  
Его голос, похоже, что-то в том разбудил, потому что, подняв голову и расправив плечи, Дженсен исчез, и его место быстро занял капитан Эклз.  
– Все в порядке, сержант, – он кивнул Ходжу и повернулся к Джареду с непроницаемым взглядом: – Пойдите перекусите, разведчик. Свободны.  
Стиснув кулаки, Джаред открыл рот, чтобы спорить, возражать, умолять. Мать твою так…  
“Пожалуйста, не уходи…” Но Дженсен уже развернулся и целеустремленно шагал к казармам. Ходж подошел к Джареду.  
– С капитаном что-то случилось, Падди? – спросил он.  
У Джареда ушли все силы на то, чтобы не повернуться и не врезать ему. Глядя на то, как Дженсен уходит все дальше и дальше, он снова и снова говорил себе, что Ходж тут ни при чем. Он не знал. Не знал, как долго Джаред этого ждал, как глубоко все чувствовал, как любил Дженсена до боли в сердце.  
Джареду вдруг захотелось кричать, или, может, ударить что-то: ограждение, или Ходжа, или самого Дженсена, но он жестко подавил эмоции, расправил плечи и покачал головой.  
– Ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился, – ответил он, и Ходж наградил его скептическим взглядом, но, похоже, не был склонен давить. Подошел Мюррей и по-приятельски хлопнул Джареда по плечу.  
 – Ну, все это выглядело чертовски странно, – сказал он и кивнул в сторону столовой. – Так ты с нами или как?  
Джаред кивнул и послушно пошел с ними к зданию, продолжая сжимать кулаки. Он уже знал, что вряд ли сможет почувствовать вкус пищи.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
Следующие два дня были сплошным разочарованием. Дженсен будто исчез с лица Земли: его стол в столовой пустовал, дверь в комнату всегда была плотно закрыта и надежно заперта. Джаред попытался вернуться на площадку для спаррингов после обеда и в итоге прождал там до вечера. Уже и ужин закончился, а Дженсен так и не показался. Джаред обнаружил, что даже официальный распорядок суперов искусно изменен: здесь боевая на пять минут раньше, там огневая на десять минут позже, так что просто не было шанса столкнуться с Дженсеном где бы то ни было: ни в зале, ни в столовой, ни в лазарете, нигде. Казалось, тот сделал делом своей жизни проследить, чтоб их с Джаредом пути никогда не пересеклись снова. И это бесило Джареда, как ничто другое.  
Мюррей, Ходж, Тал и другие военнослужащие второго взвода благоразумно обходили его по широкой дуге. Они интуитивно чувствовали подавленное настроение Джареда, пусть даже никто из них не знал причины. Даже Арлингтон держался подальше, хотя Джаред и не был уверен: из-за его настроения или потому, что старший сержант боится возможного возмездия Дженсена. В любом случае это было неважно, потому что Дженсена, очевидно, Джаред больше не заботил, и понимание этого лишь омрачало настроение еще сильнее. Лейтенант Коллинз тоже стал на него странно поглядывать, но ничего не говорил, не пытался вытянуть из Джареда подробности или заставить открыться. И за это Джаред был ему благодарен.  
Гнев на Дженсена ничуть не умерил его чувства к нему, и Джаред был почти по-дурацки благодарен Абелю за его отсутствие, потому что из-за свежего материала для дрочки он просыпался по нескольку раз за ночь с болью в члене и именем Дженсена на устах, а давая себе разрядку, он никогда не был особо тихим. Но это лишь усилило его подавленность, потому что как бы хорошо он ни работал правой рукой, это даже близко не заменяло того, что могло быть в реальности. Теперь, когда Джаред знал настоящий вкус Дженсена, знал, как тот пахнет и как темнеют его глаза при возбуждении, он понимал, что не успокоится, пока не получит весь пакет: губы и язык Дженсена на каждом дюйме своего тела, скользкие пальцы Дженсена, раскрывающие его, член Дженсена, толкающийся внутрь, растягивающий его шире и заполняющий его настолько, что невозможно, блядь, дышать...  
Ч-черт! Откашлявшись и отчаянно надеясь, что солдат, стоящий в очереди рядом, не заметил внезапно вспыхнувший румянец на его щеках, Джаред опустил поднос на стойку и пару раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, пытаясь справиться со стояком. Великолепно. Только этим утром он подрочил перед тем, как выбраться из постели, и вот уже снова у него стоит, а ведь завтрак только начался. Это уже смешно.  
Тут Мюррей, стоявший с другой стороны (и, к счастью для Джареда, кажется, обладавший способностью совершенно не замечать его эрекцию в своем присутствии), хлопнул его по плечу и указал через обеденный зал на стол суперов.  
– Эй, смотри, кто наконец перестал играть в прятки.  
 Джаред проследил за его взглядом и сглотнул. Вот тебе и справился со стояком!  
За столом, спокойно попивая кофе, сидел Дженсен: в одной руке плазмофайл, в другой чашка. Выглядел он немного потрепанным – очевидно не только Джаред потерял покой и сон в последние пару дней – волосы были чуть спутаны, под глазами едва заметные тени. Но что действительно привлекло внимание Джареда, отчего во рту сразу стало сухо, а вся кровь разом устремилась вниз – очки. В простой черной оправе, они аккуратно сидели на носу Дженсена, подчеркивая яркость глаз, теплый мягкий оттенок кожи, и да, китайцы прямо сейчас могли сбросить на базу бомбу, начать вторжение, ворваться в помещение и всех перестрелять, Джареда это бы не заботило. Он бы просто продолжал стоять там и смотреть, потому что… Иисус гребаный Христос.  
Он даже не знал, что очки до сих пор производят. Лазерная коррекция была обычным делом для всех детей при рождении, и даже если Дженсену ее не провели в младенчестве, она оставалась обязательной при поступлении на военную службу. Джаред не представлял, как тот сумел пробыть так долго в армии, не говоря уже о прохождении программы “Суперсолдат” без коррекции зрения… Но он не жаловался. О нет. Все, что угодно, но не жаловался.  
Мюррей неожиданно ударил его в плечо, да так, что стало больно.  
– Чувак, – сказал он, когда Джаред оглянулся на него, – залип? Шевели батонами, старик. Я жрать хочу.  
Осознав, что примерз к месту, и, следовательно, задерживает всю очередь, Джаред быстро кашлянул и заставил себя двигаться, надеясь, что никто не заметил его слегка… неуклюжую походку. Он понимал, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Если в ближайшем времени он ничего не предпримет по поводу Дженсена, то все закончится сумасшествием на почве готовых лопнуть яиц.  
Рядом продолжал болтать Мюррей, методично складывая на поднос всю выпечку, до которой мог дотянуться.  
– Знаешь, я почти уверен, что специалист Тал влюблена в рядового Муньоза. Ты видел какие влюбленные взгляды она ему посылает? Ебать как мерзко. У него еще молоко на губах не обсохло, могу поспорить, он и один раз из четырех не попадет, а она все равно… Эй! Ты куда намылился?  
– Встретимся после завтрака, – бросил Джаред через плечо, продолжая двигаться к столу Дженсена. Сейчас он не собирался отступать. Если Дженсен думает, что Джареду не хватит смелости, чтобы противостоять ему посреди столовой, то он ошибается.  
Но через два шага дорогу ему перекрыл сержант Арлингтон. И снова он оставил свое второе отделение за их столом, но продолжал улыбаться с тем самым ненавистным выражением, которое всегда вызывало у Джареда реакцию неизменную, как рефлекс собаки Павлова – хотелось дать ему в морду.  
– Это не твой стол, разведчик, – сказал Арлингтон, и Джаред внезапно почувствовал, как сзади, дрожа от злости,  подошел Мюррей.  
– Думаю, тебе стоит пойти на хуй, Арли, – сказал Мюррей, но Джаред покачал головой и осторожно отодвинул его рукой.  
– Старик, я справлюсь, – и он не кривил душой. Время им с Арлингтоном устранить разногласия.  
Арлингтон ухмыльнулся.  
– О, наконец-то отрастил хребет, а, Падалеки? Давай, расскажи мне, за это тебе тоже пришлось с кем-то трахнуться?  
Мюррей за спиной напрягся, но даже не двинулся, за что Джаред был ему благодарен. Он выпрямился во весь рост, глядя Арлингтону в переносицу, и испытал удовольствие, увидев, как старший сержант невольно сделал шаг назад. Джаред, если хотел, мог выглядеть чертовски пугающим – шесть футов четыре дюйма роста и двести фунтов веса позволяли.  
– А что, собственно, вы имеете против меня, сержант? – спросил он. – Вы завидуете моей подготовке разведчика, тогда как вы сами даже не закончили средней школы? А может, это потому, все видят, какой ты мудила, а я действительно приличный парень, и поэтому нравлюсь им больше?  
Ухмылка сползла с лица Арлингтона, оно закаменело, в глазах сверкнула ярость.  
– Следи за языком, Падалеки, – предупредил он, но Джаред еще не закончил.  
– Папочка редко обнимал тебя в детстве? – спросил он и добился своего.  
– Ах ты сукин сын! – замахнулся на него Арлингтон, но Джаред этого ожидал и просто уклонился, врезав локтем ему в живот и, наслаждаясь тем, как старший сержант сразу же согнулся, сильным ударом свалил его на пол.  
В столовой все замерло. Краем глаза Джаред видел, что некоторые солдаты второго отделения начали подниматься, но Коллинз быстро повернулся и рявкнул:  
– Сидеть!  
И они подчинились. Все, включая Мюррея, уставились на Джареда со смесью удивления и благоговения. Никто, даже офицеры, не вмешивался.  
Арлингтон таращился на Джареда со своего места, прижатый щекой к отдраенному полу, и в его  взгляде читался гнев, но с заметной долей страха и уважения, и Джаред понял, что проблем с ним больше не будет.  
Хотя это не значило, что не стоит убедиться еще раз. Пожав плечами, он заломил Арлингтону руку за спину так, что тот дернулся.  
– С этого момента ты обращаешься ко мне только тогда, когда тебе есть что сказать по делу, – сказал он, и Арлингтон заскулил от боли. – Я понятно выразился, сэр?  
Арлингтон кивнул, резко, отчаянно мотнув вверх-вниз головой, и Джаред отпустил его. Выпрямился и отошел, когда Арлингтон быстро вскочил на ноги, отряхнул форму и вышел из столовой без единого слова. Возможно, к себе в комнату поразмыслить над спасением своей репутации. “Удачи”, – подумал Джаред.  
Молчание в помещении затягивалось – все продолжали смотреть. Затем Мюррей вдруг расплылся в улыбке:  
– Чувак, это было невъебенно прекрасно, – сказал он, и его слова подействовали как переключатель, потому что все вдруг снова задвигались, солдаты, оказавшиеся поблизости, подошли поздравить Джареда и хлопнуть по спине, в то время как все остальные продолжили есть и общаться.  
Джаред позволил себе минуту понаслаждаться признанием. То, что он заставил Арлингтона заткнуться, подняло ему настроение, и он почувствовал себя чертовски здорово – свободно. От волнения почти кружилась голова. Верно, теперь Джаред Падалеки сила, с которой нельзя не считаться, Арлингтон и его парни теперь дважды подумают, прежде чем лезть к нему. Широко улыбаясь, он повернулся к столу Дженсена.  
Никого. Моргнув, Джаред почувствовал, как улыбка соскользнула с лица, словно ее никогда и не было. Где Дженсен? Безусловно, он видел, как Джаред вытер пол Арлингтоном, безусловно, он видел, сколь многому Джаред научился и как вырос за прошедшие пару недель. Так почему же его нет здесь? Почему он не поздравляет Джареда наравне с остальными? Почему он ушел в момент его триумфа?  
Ответ пришел к нему с пустым холодным ощущением, от которого внутри все завязалось узлом. Стол пустой, потому что у Дженсена были дела поважнее, и он ушел, не позаботившись поговорить. Дженсен видел, как все развивалось с Арлингтоном, стал свидетелем триумфа Джареда, и ему было наплевать.  
– Падди? – нахмурился Мюррей. – Чувак, что-то не так?  
Но прежде чем Джаред успел придумать отговорку, их прервал новый голос.  
– Разведчик Падалеки?  
Джаред смутно узнал в подошедшем к ним солдате испуганного новобранца, юного рядового из первого взвода по имени О’как-то-там… О’Малли, или О’Хара, или...  
– Да, это я, – сказал он, полагая, что рано или поздно имя парня само вспомнится.  
Рядовой О’я-через-минуту-вспомню щелкнул каблуками и отдал честь.  
– Сэр, вас немедленно хочет видеть майор Феррис, сэр.  
Снова повисла тишина, но на сей раз совсем по другой причине. Джаред почувствовал, как в жилах стынет кровь. Мюррей рядом застыл, лицо его стало мрачнее тучи.  
 – Стукач ебаный, – прошипел он.  
Юный рядовой растерянно заморгал, на детском лице читалась замешательство:  
 – Сэр?  
Но Джаред его не слышал, слишком занятый попытками – безуспешными – справиться с  подкатывающей к горлу паникой. То, что не стучать на сослуживцев было негласным правилом солдат, не значило, что все его соблюдали. И конечно, такой трусливый подонок, как Арлингтон, не станет молчать, побежит, поджав хвост, к первому же командиру, какого найдет, чтобы поведать душещипательную историю и доложить о нарушении субординации. О боже, что он наделал!  
Мюррей положил руку ему на плечо, ободряюще сжал и решительно выдвинул челюсть.  
– Не волнуйся, Падди, – сказал он. – Я пойду с тобой. Мы объясним ситуацию, расскажем Феррис, какой Арли засранец, и она примет твою сторону. Это я гарантирую. Черт, да я уверен, что Коллинз тоже пойдет и Ходж… блядь, да весь взвод поручится за тебя, старик. Не переживай.  
Но рядовой O’что-то-там-ирландское, повернувшись к нему, снова взял под козырек.  
 – Сержант Мюррей, сэр, майор Феррис вызывала только разведчика Падалеки, сэр.  
Слабые ручейки паники в Джареде мгновенно превратились в полноводную реку. Вот значит как. Вот чем все закончилось: он отстоял себя перед величайшим засранцем в армии и за это попадет под трибунал. Джаред вдруг испытал глупое облегчение из-за того, что Дженсен решил уйти. Если бы ему пришлось пережить этот конфуз в его присутствии, он бы, наверное, взял пистолет и застрелился прямо здесь.  
Расправив плечи и отдавшись на милость судьбе, он повернулся к рядовому.  
 – Спасибо, рядовой. Я сейчас буду, – сказал он.  
Мюррей, шагнув вперед, открыл рот, словно собираясь возразить, но, наверное, было что-то во взгляде Джареда, потому что тот, увидев его лицо, остановился и отвернулся, сжав кулак.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред развернулся и вышел из столовой.  
Дорога в административное здание показалась самой длинной в его жизни. Опустив голову, Джаред считал каждый шаг, упрямо продолжая переставлять ноги, хотя все, чего хотелось, – развернуться и бежать отсюда как можно дальше, пока Дженсен не понял свою ошибку, пока не возненавидел его навсегда. “Это не честно”, – думал он, зло пиная подвернувшийся камень. Арлингтон – тупое быдло, это все знают, и он, Джаред, всего лишь постоял за себя, защищал свое доброе имя именно так, как учили на всех военных семинарах по самоутверждению. А теперь его за это накажут, влепят выговор и навсегда отправят подальше от Дженсена. Это не честно!  
Где-то в глубине души, очень глубоко, все же таилась надежда, нашептывала, что, может, он не так понял. Может, майор Феррис вызвала его по совсем другому поводу, для краткой консультации по очередной разведке, или чтоб прояснить некоторые административные неточности в его личном деле, или для одной из тысячи повседневных задач. В конце концов, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Арлингтон вышел из столовой? Минута? Если тот не обладает какими-то тайными способностями телепортироваться, то не успел бы никому рассказать. За такое короткое время он не мог добраться до кабинета майора Феррис и написать рапорт, так ведь?  
Впереди показалось административное здание, и Джаред вздохнул, сглотнув ком в горле. Что ж, теперь это не важно. Он просто должен пойти в кабинет, дать свои объяснения случившемуся и надеяться, что Арлингтон не разрушил его репутацию настолько, чтобы его, Джареда, уволили за недостойное поведение с лишением всех прав и привилегий. В конце концов, во время предыдущих встреч майор Феррис, кажется, была им довольна. Может, на сей раз она обойдется с ним мягко.  
Лифт доставил его на третий этаж за две секунды, и Джаред на мгновение задержался перед дверью майора Феррис, набрал воздуха в грудь и сделал нейтральное выражение лица. Если его накажут, он примет это как подобает мужчине. Подняв руку, он дважды коротко постучал костяшками по металлу, спокойно и аккуратно.  
Дверь отъехала, и майор Феррис кивнула ему со своего места за столом.  
– Разведчик Падалеки, входите, – сказала она, – заприте за собой дверь.  
Джаред подчинился, вошел в комнату, подождал, когда дверь закроется за ним, потом повернулся и активировал запирающий механизм. Только развернувшись обратно, он понял, что в помещении майор Феррис не одна, и почувствовал, как воздух покидает его легкие, а где-то в животе заворочался страх.  
Перед столом Феррис стояло три кресла. Одно, очевидно, предназначавшееся Джареду, пустовало. В другом, словно проглотив штык, сидел Арлингтон и со смесью страха и обиды смотрел на Джареда большими глазами. На его лице не было и следа торжества, никаких признаков того, что он подал рапорт и теперь ждет, чтобы позлорадствовать. Нет, он скорее выглядел… ну, лучше всего это можно было бы описать словом “запор”. Джареду хотелось улыбнуться, но он не смог.  
Причиной тому был человек, занимавший третье кресло. Дженсен сидел чуть расставив ноги и аккуратно положив руки на подлокотники, ладонями вниз, очков на нем уже не было. Хотя выражение его лица разбило Джареду сердце. Дженсен был в ярости, все тело подрагивало от едва сдерживаемого гнева, глаза опасно сверкали, и Джареду снова пришлось бороться с желанием развернуться и броситься прочь. Так Дженсен знает. Феррис или Арлингтон уже рассказали ему, и теперь он ненавидит Джареда, считает, что он жалок, и захотел остаться, чтобы увидеть его униженным и опозоренным. Джаред почти умоляюще посмотрел на Феррис. “Пожалуйста, не делайте этого. Пожалуйста, не разделяйте нас снова вот так”.  
Но та, не меняя выражения лица, указала ему на свободное кресло.  
– Присаживайтесь, Падалеки, – сказала она, и Джареду ничего не оставалось как подчиниться. Оба, и Арлингтон, и Дженсен, следили за каждым его движением, хоть и по разным причинам.  
Феррис кивнула, сложила руки перед собой и посмотрела прямо на Джареда, и, кажется, тихонько вздохнула.  
 – Я уже кратко изложила ситуацию капитану Эклзу и сержанту Арлингтону, – сказала она, и Джаред растерянно моргнул. “Погодите, “кратко изложила”? Ситуацию?”  
Феррис откинулась на спинку кресла и заправила локон за ухо. Джаред заметил, что ее пальцы дрожат, и нахмурился. Что-то случилось?  
– То, что я вам скажу, не должно выйти за пределы этого помещения, Падалеки, вам ясно? – сказала она, и Джаред почувствовал, как паника, которую он испытывал, тает, сменяясь замешательством. С каких это пор нарушение субординации держится в секрете? Да и в любом случае уже невозможно сохранить все втайне – вся гребаная столовая видела, что произошло, так что...  
– Да, мэм, – ответил он, скорее по укоренившейся привычке, но определенно этого хватило, потому что Феррис кивнула.  
– Вы в курсе, что три дня назад капитан Кейн отправился на секретное задание, верно?  
Замешательство лишь усилилось, и Джаред кивнул. “Какое это имеет отношение к делу? Разве что…” Он взглянул на майора Феррис, потом на Дженсена, который все еще сидел в своем кресле, дрожа от едва сдерживаемой ярости. И как будто бы все вдруг сложилось, все вдруг обрело ясный, тошнотворный смысл. “Разве что дело в в другом. Совсем в другом”.  
Он тяжело сглотнул, живот вдруг подвело по совсем другой причине.  
– Да, мэм, – ответил он и приготовился к тому, что должно произойти.  
Феррис откашлялась.  
– Шесть часов назад передающий сигнал капитана Кейна исчез, – сказала она, подвигая свой плазмофайл вперед и включая его. На экране появилась карта пустынной местности примерно в двухстах милях к западу от базы, с одинокой мигающей зеленой точкой посередине. – Это последние известные координаты. Сначала мы подумали, что, возможно, это неисправности оборудования – вы в курсе, какие хреновые эти передатчики – но потом он не вышел на связь через два часа и мы не смогли связаться с ним ни на одной из наших частот. Единичный пролет беспилотника не дал визуального обнаружения, – она помедлила и взглянула на Джареда. – Проще говоря, разведчик, мы не знаем, куда делся наш суперсолдат.  
Кулаки Джареда сжались на коленях, и он не удержался и краем глаза посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот был зол не потому, что Джаред облажался, он злился потому, что его лучший друг пропал без вести на вражеской территории. На мгновение волна облегчения захлестнула Джареда, но он быстро подавил ее. Сейчас не время радоваться, что пронесло – жизнь Кейна в опасности. Надо работать. Очевидно, Феррис хотела подключить к делу разведчика, чтоб он взглянул на последние координаты Кейна и попытался определить его местонахождение или хотя бы понял, в каком направлении тот двинулся. И Джаред это мог – в конце концов, для этого его и готовили, но… тогда зачем здесь Арлингтон?  
Не обращая внимания на замешательство Джареда, Феррис продолжила:  
– Я знаю, что до мая для вас не планировали посылать в зону боевых действий, но Абель все еще на больничном, а все остальные разведчики уже заняты. Свободны только вы, поэтому я поручаю это задание вам.  
Погодите, задание? Джаред уставился на нее, и, должно быть, его удивление отразилось на лице, потому что Феррис снова кивнула.  
– Отправляйтесь вместе с Эклзом к последнему известному месту, где был Кейн, и используйте свои навыки, чтобы отследить его и вытащить, если возникнет необходимость. Сержант Арлингтон и его группа будут вас прикрывать. Отбытие через час. Есть вопросы?  
Джаред сглотнул. С одной стороны, у него уже бывали командировки в зону военных действий и он был уверен, что обладает необходимыми навыками и опытом для выполнения данного задания. С другой… он перевел взгляд со слегка напряженного лица Арлингтона на лицо Дженсена, все еще темное от гнева, и позволил себе краткий, беззвучный приступ паники... Единственные два человека на базе, с которыми он сам едва может поладить, теперь вынуждены тесно работать с ним бог знает сколько времени? Хуже команды Феррис собрать не могла.  
Но он тут же устыдился своих мыслей. Речь не о нем или Дженсене, и не об Арлингтоне. Речь о Кейне и более чем реальной вероятности того, что тот сейчас в серьезной опасности. Теперь жизнь Кейна в их руках, и Джаред не имеет права отбросить ее из-за своих пустячных обид.  
Взглянув на майора Феррис, Джаред расправил плечи:  
– Вопросов нет, мэм, – сказал он, и Феррис кивнула.  
– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Встречаетесь у седьмого ангара. Отправляйтесь и верните нашего парня домой. Свободны.  
Один за другим они встали, отдали ей честь и вышли. Арлингтон тут же направился к лифту, а Дженсен пошел по коридору. Никто из них не оглянулся, и Джаред остался один перед закрытой дверью Феррис. Он смотрел на плавные линии спины Дженсена, пока тот не исчез за углом, потом глубоко вздохнул и направился к лестнице.  
“Только держись, Кейн. Мы идем за тобой”.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Час спустя Джаред в полной боевой выкладке с легким рюкзаком, содержащим предметы первой необходимости, выходил из казарм. На полдороги он столкнулся с сержантом Мюрреем, который тут же оттащил его в сторону и нетерпеливо прошептал:  
 – Что сказала Феррис? Клянусь, если Арли настучал вышестоящим офицерам, я так засажу ему ботинком в задницу, что он почувствует вкус гребаной подметки.  
Джаред быстро затряс головой, осторожно высвобождаясь из хватки Мюррея.  
 – Это другое, – он бросил взгляд на часы. – Задание. Прости, подробности разглашать не могу.  
Мюррей моргнул, обдумывая услышанное, через мгновение его лицо снова омрачилось:  
 – Это как-то связано с тем, что Эклз выглядит как вулкан, готовый взорваться на хрен?  
 – Типа того, – ответил Джаред, стараясь выражаться как можно туманнее, перекатываясь с носка на пятку. – Слушай, старик, мне пора. Меня, наверное, уже все ждут.  
Мюррей, к счастью, только кивнул и отпустил его.  
 – Будь осторожен, Падди, – сказало он, и по блеску в его глазах было видно, что он имеет в виду именно то, что говорит. – Там дикие места.  
– А то я не знаю, – пробормотал Джаред, но просто кивнул Мюррею, отсалютовал и бегом направился к летному полю.  
К тому времени как он прибыл, Дженсен, Арлингтон и второе отделение уже собрались перед седьмым ангаром. Тем не менее никто не прокомментировал его опоздание, все быстро погрузились в “Геркулес”, чьи плоские, похожие на диски двигатели на гидротопливе уже урчали. Джаред сел у грузового отсека, между Дженсеном и капралом Дэниелсом, быстро и умело пристегнулся. Через несколько минут он почувствовал, что дышать стало легче – огромный самолет поднялся через раздвижную крышу ангара и с низким ревом направился на запад.  
Осторожно оглядевшись, Джаред рискнул посмотреть на Дженсена, ища какие-нибудь остаточные признаки опасности. Тому, похоже, уже удалось совладать с эмоциями, потому что он с совершенно бесстрастным лицом методично разобрал свою винтовку и проверил плазменный модуль внутри, светящийся люминесцентным бледно-голубым в мутном свете грузового отсека. По большей части его снаряжение было таким же, как и у Джареда, и остальных солдат: стандартное оружие и боеприпасы, рюкзак для воды, рацион в таблетках – за исключением маленькой черной коробочки с ампулами адамина в кармане его “разгрузки”.  
Кашлянув, Джаред повернулся к нему полностью. Между ними по-прежнему было много недосказанного, много чего, что надо обсудить, но он понимал: сейчас не время и не место. Однако это не значило, что нельзя попытаться хотя бы немного восстановить между ними то, что было сломано.  
 – Капитан, – сказал он и, когда Дженсен повернулся и внимательно посмотрел с прищуром, попытался улыбнуться: – Мы найдем его. Кейн – упрямый сукин сын.  
Мгновение Дженсен просто смотрел на него. Затем очень медленно уголки его губ приподнялись в едва заметной улыбке, теплом отразившейся в зеленых глазах, и Джареду пришлось срочно подавить внезапное желание протянуть к нему руку и дотронуться, помня, что Арлингтон и второе отделение всего в нескольких шагах.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Дженсен, и от его улыбки сердце в груди Джареда совершило кульбит. – Мы рассчитываем на вас, разведчик.  
 – Да, сэр, – кивнул Джаред. Дженсен больше ничего не сказал, лишь продолжил проверять свое снаряжение, но атмосфера между ними изменилась – стало легче – и Джареда это более чем устраивало.  
Они вошли в зону врага, и пилот немедленно – и пяти секунд не прошло – переключился в режим невидимости, а когда они достигли точки высадки и начала опускаться аппарель люка, Джаред заметил, как корпус самолета мерцает, подобно странному, огромному миражу – нано-камеры автоматически приспосабливались к мельчайшим различиям света и текстуры, делая “Геркулес” почти полностью невидимым как для радаров, так и для визуального слежения. Дженсен, не дожидаясь, пока зажжется зеленая лампочка, разбежался и выпрыгнул в не до конца раскрытый люк и исчез в небе. Некоторые солдаты уставились ему вслед, но Джаред продолжал пристегивать свой реактивный ранец с парашютом. В конце концов, Дженсен – суперсолдат. Он может о себе позаботиться.  
Лицо капрала Дэниелса – Джаред помнил, что в ту роковую субботнюю ночь он не присутствовал в его комнате – чуть позеленело, поэтому Джаред ободряюще похлопал его по плечу:  
– Не волнуйся, – пришлось кричать, чтоб быть услышанным сквозь двигатели самолета, – просто зажмурься и шагни, а дальше обо всем позаботится рюкзак.  
Дэниелс кивнул, хоть и не похоже, что очень расслабился. Тут уж Джаред ничего не мог поделать, так что просто отвернулся, и когда аппарель опустилась, он спокойно, без колебаний сошел по ней. Высадка с воздуха сейчас была чуть ли не единственным способом перемещения военного контингента внутрь вражеской территории – на земле вдоль линии Джеймисона все на хрен заминировано минами-ловушками, так что каждого солдата тщательно обучали прыгать с ранцем. А уж разведчиком приходилось проходить еще более углубленную подготовку, начиная с ночных прыжков после трех дней без сна до преднамеренно испорченных реактивных ранцев, потому что была вероятность высадки с разведывательными целями в тылу врага. Благодаря этому Джаред мог успешно совершить прыжок хоть во сне.  
Резкий порыв ветра, такой знакомый, что это почти утешало, засвистел в ушах, затрепал одежду.  Джаред быстро взглянул на датчик в часах: группа находилась менее чем в двух милях от последнего местонахождения Кейна. После серии сигналов ранец заработал: ожив, зажужжала система навигации и плавно вывела его к точке встречи, выбрасывая струи с постоянным давлением. Вокруг он видел подсвеченные солнцем силуэты остальных и далеко внизу точку, которая могла быть только Дженсеном.  
Когда его альтметр отбил две тысячи футов, реактивный ранец пискнул, выбрасывая парашют и в то же время запуская реактивные двигатели. Последовал небольшой рывок за плечи, и в две секунды падение на скорости, несущей верную смерть, превратилась в медленный спуск. Вглядевшись вниз, он увидел, что Дженсен тоже уже задействовал свой парашют: маленькая раньше черная точка увеличилась, а взгляд влево показал, что парашют Дэниелса тоже сработал и капрал повис на нем безвольной куклой, распахнув глаза и вперившись в приближающуюся земную твердь внизу. Джаред ухмыльнулся. Кажется, кое-кто прогулял занятия по прыжкам на курсе молодого бойца.  
Земля под ним увеличивалась медленно, в утешающем темпе, реактивный ранец давал уверенность, что он приземлится на скорости, предотвращающей повреждения. Джаред глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь покоем, пока есть возможность. Примерно за тридцать футов до земли он увидел, как Дженсен внезапно потянулся к ручному управлению и ввел команду, его парашют аккуратно сложился и за несколько миллисекунд втянулся в ранец, и на долю секунды сердце Джареда подпрыгнуло в горло: Дженсен вдруг перешел в свободное падение, но когда тот гладко приземлился, уверенно встав на ноги, тут же плавно ушел в кувырок и поднялся уже с винтовкой наизготовку, высматривая опасность, на секунду Джаред прилип к нему взглядом. Обычные солдаты часто даже не могут приземлиться на обе ноги, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть в полной боевой готовности, как Дженсен. Но опять же, Дженсен – не обычный солдат.  
Собственное приземление прошло легко, комфортно, будто прыгнул из кресла на пол, Джаред быстро выпрямился и подождал, пока мягкий щелчок не ознаменует, что парашют сложен и втянут, и тогда сбросил реактивный ранец с плеч, сплющил и пристегнул к поясу. Вокруг спускались бойцы второго отделения, кто-то так же гладко, как Джаред и Дженсен, кто-то спотыкаясь или семеня, или, как в случае Дэниелса, почти мордой вниз. Пара солдат рассмеялась, но вышло натужно. Теперь они находились на вражеской территории, и все об этом помнили.  
Как только все убрали свои ранцы, солдаты тут же окружили Дженсена, ожидая приказа. Дженсен, не заботясь о формальностях, приподнял винтовку и повернулся на запад.  
– Вперед, – сказал он и зашагал, все поспешили следом.  
Минут через пятнадцать они прибыли на место – насколько хватало взгляда,  расстилалась сухая песчаная долина. Современные приборы были настолько совершенны, что смогли определить последнее местонахождение Кейна с точностью до фута: припорошенная песком полоска грязи неподалеку от восточной границы долины, не отличимая от миль песков, простиравшихся вокруг.  
Дженсен остановил их и взглянул на Арлингтона:  
– Есть что-нибудь?  
Старший сержант покачал головой:  
– Отрицательно по всем частотам. Маскировка все еще работает. Все чисто, сэр.  
– Здесь ничего нет, – без надобности добавил другой солдат.  
Дженсен развернулся к Джареду:  
– Разведчик?  
Но Джаред уже работал, методично сканируя местность, начав с центральной точки и медленно двигаясь концентрическими кругами, как его и учили. Заметить характер поверхности, сдвиги, проанализировать и восстановить последовательность произошедшего, затем повторить. Он шагнул вправо, склонил голову для лучшего угла зрения, сузил глаза – есть! Вон он – след ботинка стандартного образца, едва заметный невооруженным глазом из-за постоянно кружащегося песка, но для восприятия разведчика ясный и четкий как радиолокационная разметка.  
Рядовой Артезия нетерпеливо фыркнул и раздраженно постучал ботинком.  
– Что он делает? – пробормотал он.  
– Помолчите, рядовой, – ответил Дженсен, глядя, как Джаред работает. Действительно, Джаред чувствовал на себе взгляды всего второго отделения, когда сделал еще один острожный шаг вправо, проверяя угол отпечатка, глубину, давление, направление, мысленно отмечая все, что может пригодиться. Когда он закончил, то выпрямился, повернулся к Дженсену и изложил свои выводы в наиболее сжатой форме, как полагается разведчику.  
– Он бежал, – сказал он. – Если он весит столько, сколько я предполагаю, то бежал в полную силу, направляясь на север. Также чуть раньше лишился какого-то снаряжения, я почти уверен, что рюкзака с гидратором – возможно избавлялся от лишнего веса. – Или, что более вероятно, положение было достаточно отчаянным, чтобы вынудить его двигаться быстрее, но вслух он этого не сказал и был уверен, что Дженсен придет к такому же выводу.  
Слева от него Арлингтон хлопал глазами:  
– Как ты...  
Но Джаред не обратил на него внимания – совершенно очевидно, что тот ни разу не видел, как работают разведчики – прошел по следу еще пару футов к северу и, наконец, наткнулся на то, что надеялся не найти: мелкие, едва заметные отпечатки каблуков, стоптанных под неудобным углом справа и слева, на песке, а вокруг другие следы, другого размера и другой поступью, и ни один из них не принадлежал солдату Соединенного Запада.  
Вздохнув, он провел по лбу тыльной стороной руки, не заботясь о том, что запачкается.  
– Здесь он упал. Вон там споткнулся, – он указал на один из последних отпечатков, едва видимый и скособоченный, – судя по углу, вывихнул лодыжку и упал лицом вниз. Пытался отбиваться, но, похоже, они за несколько минут утихомирили его. – Взглянув на Дженсена, Джаред сглотнул. – Простите, сэр.  
Дженсен ответил не сразу. Как и Арлингтон, и остальные из второго отделения, что смотрели на него так, будто он совершил чудо. Джаред быстро подавил желание фыркнуть. Неужели они никогда прежде не видели, как разведчик идет по следу? Все, что он сделал, входит в начальный курс подготовки.  
Наконец, Арлингтон заговорил:  
– Ты можешь его найти? – спросил он, и впервые за все время в его голосе не прозвучало ни осуждения, ни сарказма, ни угрозы. Лишь любопытство с примесью невольного уважения.  
Джаред решил не сообщать ему о его наивности, пускай вопрос был в высшей степени глупым. В конце концов, разведчиков обучали собирать разведданные и обнаруживать цели. Это было главным в программе подготовки. Если Джаред не может определить, куда китайцы забрали Кейна, он не заслуживает своего звания.  
– Так точно, сэр, – просто ответил он, выпрямляясь и поворачиваясь на северо-запад: отпечатки ботинок и след – будто что-то тянули волоком – четко указывали путь китайцев и их пленника. – Идите за мной.  
В двадцати милях к северо-западу у Королевства была полевая база, след, оставленный солдатами и Кейном, привел их прямиком к ней. Она была маленькой – всего лишь три небольших строения и укрепленная ограда в десять футов высотой, по периметру тихо жужжали сканеры, реагируя на движение и тепловые сигнатуры. Джаред насчитал трех часовых на виду, и исходя из своих знаний о тактике Королевства и их схемах патрулирования, сделал вывод, что вместе с четырьмя укрытыми снайперами их пятнадцать. Дженсен кивнул.  
– Дождемся, пока стемнеет, – сказал он, – отключим периметр и войдем. Маскировку не отключать.  
Арлингтон кивнул, внимательно посмотрел:  
– Какой у нас план проникновения, сэр?  
Дженсен повернулся к Джареду.  
– Разведчик? – сказал он.  
И Джаред с трудом сохранил серьезное выражение лица. Дженсен мог с легкостью взять командование операцией на себя – он был выше по званию, в конце концов, и имел больше опыта и подготовки, чем все они вместе взятые, но решил уступить Джареду, довериться его суждению и опыту, чтобы вытащить Кейна. Джаред не хотел его подвести.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, он быстро сформировал в уме план, учитывающий численность людей, средства защиты, погоду, окружающие шумы и множество мельчайших деталей, которые был обучен не упускать. И решительно посмотрел на Дженсена.  
– Китайцы ожидают, что “американские бульдозеры” будут атаковать грубой силой, большой численностью и тому подобное. Так что отряд для проникновения должен быть как можно меньше. Мелкие цели для них заметны хуже, – он умолк. – Вы и я, сэр… вдвоем мы справимся.  
Дженсен ни секунды не колебался:  
– Очень хорошо, разведчик, – сказал он и повернулся к Арлингтону. – Разбиваем лагерь вон за тем холмом. Потом выйдем на связь и доложим на базу.  
– Есть, сэр.  
Второе отделение спешно принялось исполнять приказ. Они моментально активировали и установили полевые укрытия, периметр защитили невидимыми лазерными лучами, рыскавшими туда-сюда и готовыми изрешетить любого, кто приблизится. Джаред сел на краю лагеря, переключил свое оружие в боевой режим и безучастно смотрел, как белая безобидная плазма внутри модуля, которую использовали везде, от экранов до топлива для двигателей, раскаляется до боевого мертвенного люминесцентно-синего.  
Послышалась тяжелая поступь, и скоро рядом ним со вздохом плюхнулся на песок капрал Дэниелс. Джаред глянул на него, узнал и снова опустил взгляд на свое оружие – в конце концов, они не друзья.  
Какое-то время они оба молчали, потом Дэниелс, наконец, кашлянул.  
– Падалеки, тебе не страшно? – спросил он.  
Джаред снова посмотрел на него. В голосе не было ни насмешки, ни враждебности, лишь любопытство. Поэтому он решил ответить честно:  
– Не особенно, – сказал он, и не соврал. Хотя до сих пор он ни разу не был в полностью боевой обстановке, никогда не попадал в ожесточенную перестрелку и не был покрыт кровью и ошметками тел в сражении, он тем не менее имел на своем счету жертвы, которыми мог похвастаться, и достаточное число вылазок к врагу и выходов в разведку. Эта операция, пусть и опасная, по меркам разведчика выглядела довольно традиционно – войти, достичь цели, выйти, жить, чтобы сражаться дальше. А еще здесь был Дженсен, прикрывающий спину. Дженсен никогда не допустит, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось.  
Дэниелс кивнул, разглядывая свои пыльные ботинки. Джаред склонил голову:  
– А тебе?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Немножко, наверное, – сказал он.  
И по робости, звучавшей в его голосе, Джаред мог точно сказать, что это значило “до усрачки”.  
И это было нормально. Если ты сражался на войне и по какой-то причине не испугался за свою жизнь, значит, ты или не был на передовой, или нуждаешься в тщательном психологическом освидетельствовании. Опасения Дэниелса были оправданы: они на вражеской территории, со всех сторон окружены неприятелем и даже Джаред не мог предугадать, что лежит за толстыми металлическими стенами королевской базы. Немного страха Дэниелсу не помешает – сделает его внимательнее, осторожнее и менее склонным к совершению глупых ошибок.  
Но Джаред не собирался ему это говорить.  
– Ссыкло, – сказал он беззлобно, и Дэниелс фыркнул.  
– Да пошел ты, – ответил он, прикуривая сигарету, и они погрузились в дружелюбное молчание. Джаред незаметно улыбнулся и продолжил проверять и чистить свое снаряжение. Пожалуй, не все во втором отделении засранцы.  
Несколько часов спустя Джаред и Дженсен затаились в пустыне за скалистым выступом с видом на базу, наблюдая, как часовые совершают обходы, устрашающе бряцая в тишине оружием. Дженсен развернулся и дал Арлингтону и его парням, наблюдающим с безопасного расстояния, сигнал начинать, потом повернулся к Джареду.  
– Готов?  
Джаред кивнул, аккуратно поднял электромагнитный излучатель – крохотное устройство в форме трубки – и поочередно наставил его на каждый из сканеров на периметре базы. Направленные импульсы ударяли по целям с мягким вибрирующим звуком, и сканеры тут же стопорились, лампочки-индикаторы тускнели – импульс нейтрализовывал встроенные чипы.  
Джаред дважды хлопнул Дженсена по плечу, и они активировали свою маскировку. На приборе ночного видения Джареда изображение Дженсена тут же замерцало и растворилось, как мираж, и ему пришлось срочно подавить подступающую панику, напомнив себе, что стандартное военное маскировочное устройство недавно усовершенствовали таким образом, чтобы оставаться невидимым на всех частотах независимо от марки приборов с ночной оптикой. До высшего командования наконец-то дошло, сколько украденного у Соединенного Запада армейского снаряжения носят солдаты Королевства.  
Чужая ладонь на плече напугала его так, что он дернулся и едва не шлепнулся на задницу. Дженсен быстро его подхватил, крепко удерживая вертикально, и хотя касаться Дженсена, не видя его, было малость жутковато, Джаред напомнил себе, что это часть операции, и заставил себя расслабиться. Когда, наконец, из мышц ушло напряжение, Дженсен осторожно потянул его за руку, пока кулак не оказался направлен на северный проход в ограде. Дженсен провел пальцем Джареду вдоль предплечья и дважды постучал по запястью, Джаред понял сообщение: направляться ко входу и ждать дальнейших приказаний.  
Он кивнул и запоздало вспомнил, что Дженсен не видит его, и поэтому один раз хлопнул того по плечу: “Понял”.  
Почувствовав, как шевельнулся воздух справа – Дженсен начал двигаться – Джаред поторопился за ним, опустив голову и подняв винтовку, и они проскользнули мимо мертвых сканеров к северным воротам. По всей видимости, маскировка делала свое дело хорошо, потому что ни один из часовых даже не взглянул в их сторону.  
Вглядываясь внимательно через ограду, Джаред глубоко вздохнул и крепче сжал винтовку. Их оружие было совершенно бесшумным, так что риска, что их выстрелы привлекут внимание, не было, но в то же время миллион вещей может пойти не так: Джаред мог ошибиться с численностью часовых или с огневой мощью противника, мог...  
Но на его руку снова опустилась ладонь Дженсена, палец нарисовал круг на запястье и ткнул в центр, потом Джаред почувствовал, как его мизинец осторожно выпрямляют: “Подсажу на стену. Ты идешь первым”.  
На долю секунды Джаред запаниковал – он никогда не взбирался на стену с включенной маскировкой и уж, конечно, никогда не делал этого, даже не видя человека, который его подсаживает, но дальше Дженсен решил проблему: полностью отключил свою маскировку, прижался к стене и сложил ладони ковшиком на уровне живота. Не давая себе времени на размышления – ведь Дженсен был в серьезной опасности, его могли заметить – Джаред сделал несколько шагов назад для разгона и  разбежался. Дженсен подсадил его на стену плавнее, чем получилось бы с батутом. Джаред быстро перекинул ноги через край, спрыгнул с десятифутовой высоты и перекатился, чтобы смягчить удар от приземления.  
 Пару секунд спустя воздух над ним шелохнулся и на песке рядом вдруг возникли два глубоких отпечатка ботинок – какое-то мгновение Джаред на них пялился. Конечно, он знал, что адамин усиливает физические возможности суперов, так что они могут бегать быстрее, прыгать дальше и выше, но… десять футов? Охренеть!  
Не обращая внимания на небольшой фанатский завис Джареда, Дженсен схватил его руку и дважды стукнул по запястью и, даже не дожидаясь, когда Джаред отсигналит ему “понял”, направился к ближайшему часовому. Единственным признаком его присутствия была зловещая цепочка следов. Несмотря на маскировку, инстинктивно Джаред скорчился, прижавшись к стене, и смотрел, как часовых одного за другим будто сметала невидимая сила: обезоруживала и за пару секунд обезвреживала. Две коротких бесшумных вспышки разорвали темноту, и Джаред услышал негромкие удивленные вскрики издали – невидимые снайперы тоже были нейтрализованы.  
Все часовые остались неподвижными, кроме последнего, который быстренько поднял руку и махнул в направлении воздуховода на боковой стенке ближайшего строения. Джаред позволил себе легкую улыбку. Грубо, но действенно.  
Дженсен встретил его перед вентилятором, мягко похлопал по плечу, обозначая свое присутствие, и уронил ему в ладонь комм одного из часовых. Джаред прочистил горло и послушно поднес его к губам.  
– Что-то есть к востоку от периметра, возможно, противник, – сказал он на чистом  свободном мандарине. – Беру, – он быстро сосчитал количество уложенных Дженсеном часовых, – четверых в разведку.  
Последовала короткая пауза, потом комм пикнул, и голос с пекинским выговором утвердительно ответил: ”Hao de”.  
Дженсен снова похлопал Джареда по плечу и отошел, и Джаред увидел, как шевельнулся ближайший часовой, скользнул по земле, будто его подхватил полтергейст и потащил в ближайший закуток. К тому времени, как Джаред закончил выкручивать болты, удерживавшие вентилятор на месте, все четверо часовых были в чулане, отправившись на разведку, придуманную для них Джаредом.  
Через минуту оба уже были в вентиляционной шахте. Джаред ненавидел вентиляционные шахты. Не только за то, что большинство из них воняли так, будто их не чистили с начала двадцать первого века, но и потому, что при его широкоплечей долговязой фигуре попытка проползти через пространство шириной два с половиной фута превращалась почти в пытку. Добавить к этому его громоздкое боевое снаряжение, и Джаред чувствовал себя скорее питоном, пытающимся протиснуться сквозь садовый шланг.  
Утешало то, что Дженсену было ненамного легче, в конце концов, они не слишком отличались размерами. К тому же ползущий на карачках перед ним Дженсен обеспечивал просто фантастический вид на свою задницу. Так что, определенно, жаловаться было не на что.  
Они не знали, где именно держат Кейна – его передатчик молчал, а навыки разведчика все же не давали Джареду возможности видеть сквозь стены. Однако логично двигаться против потока воздуха туда, где вентиляция работает сильнее, что они и делали. И довольно скоро Джаред, подняв голову, увидел крошечное окошко света в конце вентиляционной шахты.  
Он так и не понял, как Дженсен сумел изнутри выкрутить болты, удерживавшие решетку, но у того это получилось, и скоро он поднял ее и бесшумно выскользнул через открывшееся отверстие и исчез из виду. Джаред поспешил за ним, выпав из шахты и быстро встав на ноги.  
Они оказались в помещении, напоминавшем кладовку лазарета, – на полках аккуратно выстроились шприцы, ампулы и баллоны для хранения. Хотя, подойдя ближе, Джаред недоуменно нахмурился. Баллоны с наклейками “HCl”, “образцы тканей S08” и “образец В” на самом деле вовсе не были лекарствами или антибиотиками. И ампулы… Одни содержали странные, неизвестные прозрачные жидкости, другие  –  то, что могло быть только кровью. Что ж это за лазарет?  
Впрочем, неважно. Главное – добраться до Кейна, но выбраться из кладовки оказалось сложнее, чем казалось. В конце концов, часовые должны заметить, что дверь открылась и закрылась сама собой. Дженсен эту проблему решил, положив ладонь Джареду на руку, удерживая его на месте, пока оба прислушивались к неумолимо приближающимся шагам. Когда они раздались достаточно близко к двери, Дженсен резко постучал по железу и крикнул: “Wei! You ren ma?”  
Его призыв о помощи заполнил маленькое помещение, и шаги замерли. Потом из-за двери послышался приглушенный голос на четком свободном мандарине:  
– Кто там?  
– Я застрял в кладовке, – ответил Дженсен. В его мандарине имелся легкий акцент, но Джаред не волновался: большинство воинов Королевства были из завоеванных стран и были вынуждены учиться по ходу, так что ошибки в произношении не являлось неожиданностью. – Мой пароль не срабатывает. Помогите мне выйти!  
Дверь резко открылась. Снаружи стоял молодой солдат, лет девятнадцати-двадцати, он моргнул, недоуменно глядя с открытым ртом, словно оказался лицом к лицу с призраком, что в общем-то было правдой – ведь оба, и Джаред, и Дженсен, были скрыты маскировкой.  
Затем Дженсен бросился вперед, схватил китайского солдата за воротник и, дернув в кладовку, легко взял в захват и душил, пока глаза того не закатились и он не обмяк.  
Дженсен, не церемонясь, бросил его, потом снова взял Джареда за запястье, указательным пальцем провел через ладонь: “Следуй за мной”.  
“Понял”, – ответил Джаред и поспешил за ним из кладовой и дальше по узкому коридору, используя хватку на своем запястье в качестве ориентира. Скоро они достигли собственно лазарета, и быстро стало очевидно, что это вовсе не лазарет.  
От открывшейся перед ними картины к горлу подкатила желчь. Посреди помещения аккуратно выстроились в ряд металлические лабораторные столы, от одной стены до другой, восемь штук. Каждый окружали стеллажи с лотками с инструментами, препаратами, обнаруженными ими в кладовке, и множество других устройств, от ЭКГ-мониторов и дефибриллятора до зондов. Но куда хуже было то, что лежало на столах: человеческие тела разных рас, полов и возрастов, распростертые, словно насекомые под микроскопом, утыканные иглами и датчиками так, что походили на подушечки для булавок. Большинство были либо мертвы, либо на пути к этому, с бледной, почти прозрачной кожей, так что просвечивали кровеносные сосуды. Но один из тех, на кого смотрел Джаред, мужчина арабского происхождения, жалобно стонал, его глаза закатились, а из уголка рта стекала струйка крови.  
Желудок сжался, и Джареду пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы его не вывернуло прямо здесь. Милостивый боже, чем же эти королевские уебки тут занимаются?  
По тому, как Дженсен стиснул его запястье – почти до боли, Джаред понял, что тот тоже потрясен, и быстро повернул запястье чуть-чуть по часовой стрелке, уверяя Дженсена, что все еще здесь. Тот ответил – ослабив хватку, и вместе они смотрели, как три китайских ученых в белых халатах, хирургических масках и резиновых перчатках входят в дверь напротив и приступают к проверке своих “пациентов”. Один из них услышал стоны араба и, задержавшись у его стола, наотмашь ударил по лицу.  
“Zen cao”, – заметил он коллегам. Так шумно.  
Чистая ярость побежала по венам Джареда, и его затрясло от усилий сдержаться. Гребаные ублюдки! Он привяжет их к ближайшему столу, накачает под завязку бог знает чем и посмотрит, как им это понравится! Немного…  
Дженсен снова сжал запястье, на сей раз осторожно, и, даже не видя его, Джаред знал, что тот под маскировкой смотрит на него. “Стой спокойно”. Джаред кивнул, сделал пару быстрых глубоких вдохов и постарался подчиниться, вызвав в памяти все, чему его учили при подготовке разведчиков, все техники саморегуляции, которые узнал на семинарах по психологии. “Не принимай это близко к сердцу. Ты не можешь все таскать с собой”.  
Задание – высший приоритет.  
Когда его наконец перестало трясти, он снова повернул запястье, и Дженсен ответил еще одним пожатием. Сейчас они не могли помочь этим людям, единственное, что они могли, – добраться до Кейна, пока тот не оказался следующим.  
Аккуратно, незаметно они начали пробираться через комнату, оставаясь невидимыми для ученых, пока те, дружелюбно болтая, проверяли инструменты и меняли иглы. В тишине Джаред улавливал обрывки их разговоров: “когда рожать твоей жене”, ”у моей девушки на следующей неделе день рожденья”, “не могу дождаться, когда вернусь домой и снова выпью пива”, и он стиснул зубы. Как можно даже говорить о таком посреди царящей вокруг бойни? Да люди ли они? Может, китайцы тайно продали души дьяволу и никому не признаются? Может...  
Что-то ухватило его за лодыжку – кабель одного из устройств – и Джаред не смог достаточно быстро выровняться, споткнулся, пролетел вперед и впечатался бедром в ближайший стол. Комнату заполнил оглушительный грохот, все ученые побросали свои занятия и повскакивали. Должно быть, они сообразили, что рядом замаскированные злоумышленники, и бросились к двери...  
Но Дженсен оказался быстрее. Джаред вдруг обнаружил, что его запястье свободно, и увидел три быстро последовавших друг за другом вспышки выстрелов, точных, ярких и смертельных, и трое ученых упали на пол, грудные клетки их выжгла плазма – прямо там, где сердце.  
Воздух перед ним вдруг замерцал, задрожал по краю видимого спектра, и Дженсен отключил свою маскировку, оказавшись с винтовкой, все еще нацеленной на последнего ученого. На секунду Джаред замер, застигнутый врасплох внезапным изменением планов, но Дженсен просто повернулся к нему и сказал:  
– Нам в любом случае надо было это сделать, камеры обязательно засекут, что эти трое лежат. Теперь надо двигаться быстрее.  
Джаред кивнул, чувствуя, как все тело напряглось от адреналина, когда он выключил маскировку. Его пальцы сжались на оружии. Вероятность, что все закончится кровью, была довольно высока.  
Он поспешил следом за Дженсеном к боковому выходу, но когда тот резко остановился, Джаред едва не налетел на него. Быстро затормозив, он заглянул через плечо Дженсена на человека, вытянувшегося на столе перед ними. Казалось, ему хорошо за сорок, индийского происхождения и, судя по линии на мониторе ЭКГ и цвету кожи, он был уже несколько часов мертв. Но, похоже, не это волновало Дженсена. Суперсолдат смотрел на грудь индийца, расцвеченную уродливыми синяками. Темные пятна были распределены по коже, напоминая какое-то извращенное произведение искусства.  
– Внутреннее кровотечение, – сказал Дженсен задумчиво, словно сам себе. – Лопнувшие капилляры, кровоизлияние внутренних органов… Напоминает ранние симптомы… – он нахмурился. – Блядь. Этого не может быть.  
– Чего? – спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен осторожно обошел стол, взял ампулу с ближайшего лотка. Она содержала такую же прозрачную жидкость, как они видели в кладовой. Он поднял ее к свету над головой, внимательно рассматривая через стекло.  
– Твою мать, – сказал он, глаза его потемнели. – Думаю, это адамин.  
Джаред ответил не сразу – он только и мог разевать рот как рыба. Адамин? Но это невозможно: адамин – наиболее ревностно охраняемый секрет военных Соединенного Запада, его формула ценнее кодов запусков бомбы, отказоустойчивых паролей, жизни президента Коннелли! У всех суперов имелся приказ уничтожить их личный запас адамина, если они окажутся под угрозой. Джаред знал, что маленькая черная коробочка с ампулами в кармане Дженсена снабжена взрывчаткой и детонатором, который сработает по голосовой команде. Все предыдущие попытки Королевства проникнуть на базы и украсть адамин провалились, и Джаред уже знал, что Кейн уничтожил свой комплект – на это указывали подпалины на земле и легчайший запах гексогена в точке, где были следы Кейна. Китайцы не могли получить доступа к адамину. Это попросту невозможно.  
Должно быть, его мысли отразились на лице, потому что Дженсен кивнул:  
– Я знаю, что звучит глупо, – сказал он. – Но внутренние травмы такого типа без физической причины? Я видел такое только в записях программы “Исландия”: при тестировании бета-образца у всех испытуемых наблюдались такие же симптомы, – он замолчал, нахмурившись. – Но к эпсилон-образцу от них уже избавились. Я ни разу не слышал, чтобы у суперов встречались подобные симптомы, а значит, если это адамин, то сырой. Неочищенный.  
Джаред моргнул:  
– Но если бы кто-то украл ампулы капитана Кейна, разве это не был бы эпсилон-образец? Почему же они с этим примитивным дерьмом? То есть пока они не… – он замолчал, чувствуя, как в жилах стынет кровь. Нет. Нет! Они не… они же не могли, да? Китайцы, возможно, безжалостные, чудовищные выродки, но, конечно, даже они не стали бы...  
Если они не отчаялись. Джаред вдруг вспомнил аккуратные ряды ампул с кровью в кладовой, те, что никак не помечены, и все еще стоящие там в ожидании, когда их используют. И снова к горлу подкатила желчь, и по смеси ярости и ужаса, исказившим лицо Дженсена, он понял, что тот пришел к такому же выводу.  
“О боже, Кейн”.  
Ампула выскользнула из пальцев Дженсена, с резким звоном разбиваясь о пол вдребезги. Его зеленые глаза сверкали, пронзительная, не предвещающая ничего хорошего ярость омрачила лицо, как грозовая туча.  
– Мы идем, – сказал он, выплевывая каждое слово, словно припечатывая ударом. – Сейчас.  
Не дожидаясь ответа Джареда, он развернулся на пятках и прошагал через помещение к боковому выходу. На его пути оказался стол, и он снес его целиком, с трупом и барахлом, с грохотом отбросив к противоположной стене, будто картонку. Дверь была заперта, консоль сбоку попискивала, но Дженсен, не замедляясь, врезал пяткой в середину, так же, как когда-то поступил с дверью Джареда в казарме. Либо китайцы использовали тонкий металл, либо Дженсен был настолько зол, но хватило одного удара, чтобы она сорвалась с петель и вылетела в коридор.  
Кто-то закричал – скорее всего патрулирующие коридор часовые – но заряд плазмы из винтовки Дженсена быстро их успокоил, и потом был переход по зданию. Они шли, поворачивая из коридора в коридор и выбивая дверь за дверью. И Дженсена не заботили такие тонкости, как грохот и глухие удары ботинок, встречающихся с металлом – он пер через базу как танк. На каких бы солдат они ни натыкались –  тут же устраняли их выстрелом плазмы или усиленным адамином ударом в челюсть, и каждый раз Джаред быстро и облегченно выдыхал оттого, что за этим не следовало сигнала тревоги. Определенно, он не ошибся, сказав Дженсену, что на базе отсутствует централизованная система аварийной сигнализации. Видимо, из-за нехватки нового оборудования полевые базы Королевства редко были оснащены системой безопасности по всей площади.  
Но гарантий, что его догадка верна, не было. Дженсен шел, огибал углы, пускал пулю в голову оказавшемуся на пути часовому – так быстро, что Джареду приходилось бежать, чтобы не отстать. Вдруг Дженсен затормозил перед единственной дверью в коридоре. Джаред тоже остановился и уставился на нее.  
Дверь была заперта – ни консоли на стене, ни цифрового замка, а самый настоящий засов с ржавым висячим замком. А сама дверь? Тонкая сталь – действительно сталь, господи боже – красно-оранжевая от ржавчины, на навесных петлях. Сраных навесных петлях! Китайцы что, пропустили упоминание о раздвижных механизмах, приводимых в движение гидравликой?  
Это было смешно. Королевство заняло половину земного шара, имеет в своем распоряжении миллионы высококлассных ученых и инженеров и не расположено модернизировать собственные полевые базы? Висячие замки – это антиквариат, дома их можно было купить на аукционе. Так почему китайцы до сих пор используют такую примитивную технологию? Почему они не закрыли это помещение так же, как и остальные на базе?  
“Потому что не беспокоятся. Потому что кто бы там ни находился внутри – он слишком слаб, чтобы выбраться”.  
Джаред сглотнул, непроизвольно переводя взгляд на Дженсена. Тот как раз тоже смотрел на стальную дверь, словно мог открыть ее одним только усилием воли.  Когда этого не случилось, Дженсен поднял ногу и одним прицельным ударом пятки сломал замок. Отбросив искореженный метал в сторону, он взялся за дверную ручку и потянул.  
Комната за дверью оказалась крохотной и темной камерой, едва ли десять на десять футов, с потрескавшимися стенами и заплесневевшими трубами над головой и без окон. Внутрь щедро полился свет из коридора, и от того, что Джаред увидел в дальнем углу камеры, кровь вскипела.  
Когда ему было пятнадцать, один из приятелей уговорил его вместе посмотреть серию фильмов – в одном из множества архивов Джеральда Падалеки сохранились некоторые научно-фантастические фильмы, классика почти столетней давности. Сначала Джаред не хотел – у него и без того было чем заняться, например готовиться к вступительным экзаменам в академию или читать о программе “Суперсолдат”, но друг упрашивал, доставал, ныл, пока одним ленивым воскресным утром он наконец не сдался окончательно. Отложил свой плазмофайл в сторону и покорно уселся перед огромным экраном в гостиной. Раздалось бравурное оркестровое вступление, и выплыли огромные желтые буквы: “ЗВЕЗДНЫЕ ВОЙНЫ”. И следующие девять часов Джаред упивался миром Скайуокеров, Империи, мятежников, рыцарей-джедаев и Силы.  
В конце третьего фильма был эпизод, когда Императора убили и Дарт Вейдер просит Люка снять с него маску. И под ней оказывается бледное, изменившееся лицо Энакина Скайуокера. Сейчас, глядя на безвольно и неподвижно лежащую в углу такую пустую оболочку, некогда бывшую капитаном Кристианом Кейном, Джаред мог думать только о том эпизоде. Потому что это было как смотреть на разоблачение Энакина снова и снова: мертвецки-бледная кожа, болезненно прозрачная, тусклые ввалившиеся глаза. Правда, если бы кто-то взял бледную кожу Энакина Скайуокера и натянул ее на изможденную скелетообразную фигуру одного из евреев-узников концлагеря времен Второй мировой, наверняка получился бы именно такой Кейн, каким он был сейчас.  
И снова желудок взбунтовался, да так яростно, что Джаред, не сумев сдержаться, быстро отвернулся, и его завтрак оказался на полу. Кейн, похоже, нашел это забавным, потому что когда Джаред наконец выпрямился, вытирая рот, губы Кейна искривились в слабом подобии улыбки.  
Винтовка Дженсена с резким звуком упала на пол, и он в одно мгновение оказался рядом с Кейном, проводя мозолистыми пальцами по его впалым скулам и тонким, как прутики, плечам.  
– Кейн, – позвал он, и когда тот не ответил сразу, с трудом сглотнул. – Крис! Ты меня слышишь? Старик, скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста!  
С огромным усилием Кейн поднял голову, ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Дженсена.  
– Долго… же ты, – проскрежетал он.  
Джаред шагнул в камеру, и его сбила с ног ошеломительная вонь крови, мочи и дерьма. Этого хватило, чтобы его желудок совершил еще один кульбит, и сквозь рвоту он едва расслышал следующие слова Дженсена.  
– Боже, Крис, – прошептал тот дрожащим голосом, глядя на сломанное, изможденное тело перед ним. – Что, блядь, они с тобой сделали?  
– Ничего особенного, – с усилием ответил тот. – Вс’лишь, как видишь… засунули большую трубку… и просто… отсосали из меня все соки и кровь...  
– Господи, – Джаред никогда не слышал, чтоб голос Дженсена звучал так сломленно, так дрожал от ярости, паники и горя одновременно. – Эти ублюдки… Эти гребаные… я убью их всех по одному, заставлю жрать их собственные сраные яйца...  
Вдалеке прозвучал крик, послышался топот, и Джаред сглотнул, повернувшись к Дженсену. Он избегал смотреть на Кейна, опасаясь, что от еще одного взгляда на усохшее больное тело его снова вывернет.  
– Надо поторапливаться – он ненавидел себя за то, как испуганно и по-детски звучит его голос, но был не в силах это изменить.  
Он помнил спарринг с Кейном: каким сильным тот был всего лишь несколько дней назад, каким ярким и полным жизни – суперсолдат во всех отношениях. А сейчас, увидев его таким исчезающе хрупким, пустой оболочкой самого себя… Джаред не мог решить, чего хочется больше – врезать по чему-нибудь или сесть и плакать. Китайцы – гребаные монстры! Как можно творить такое и называть себя людьми?  
Кажется, его слова что-то пробудили в Дженсене, во всяком случае он встал с решительным видом, поднял винтовку, повесил на плечо и опять потянулся к Кейну.  
– Пошли, Крис, ты можешь встать? Надо тебя забрать отсюда.  
Но Кейн не шелохнулся, вместо этого он смотрел на Дженсена своими светлыми голубыми глазами, которые Джаред помнил такими полными жизни, а сейчас они были потускневшими и мутными от страданий. Когда он заговорил, голос был тихим и усталым:  
– В этом… нет необходимости, Эклз.  
Джаред уставился на него. Нет. Суперсолдатам не позволяется так говорить – Кейну не позволяется так говорить. Дженсен, по-видимому, был с ним согласен, потому что все его тело напряглось, плечи затряслись.  
– Крис...  
Кейн закашлялся.  
– П-посмотри на меня, Дженсен, – сказал он, и Джаред внутренне вздрогнул, услышав знакомое имя извне, а не только в своей голове. Кейн кивнул на свое предательски слабое тело с бледной, шелушащейся кожей, туго обтягивающей тонкие кости, изнемогающее в этой выгребной яме с плесенью, кровью и фекалиями. Следующий приступ кашля сотряс всю его хрупкую фигуру. – Ты не можешь… надежды нет. Я умираю.  
Внутри Джареда словно все заледенело – он знал, что это правда. Кейн выглядел как одно из тел на столах в той комнате, высосанный досуха китайскими учеными, как чертов кусок сахарного тростника, и даже если Дженсен введет ему сейчас адамин, даже если возьмет все ампулы из своей черной коробочки и введет все их содержимое в кровоток Кейна одновременно, тот слишком долго был без препарата, и это слишком плохо скажется на его теле.  
Он умирал, и спасти его было не в их силах.  
Кулаки Дженсена стиснулись так сильно, что Джаред увидел, как оттуда, где ногти впились в кожу, начинает сочиться кровь.  
– Крис, – попытался он снова, но Кейн лишь покачал головой, и даже такое ничтожное движение, похоже, требовало чрезмерных усилий, потому что его кожа вдруг стала еще бледнее. Взгляд, однако, не отрывался от лица Дженсена, и Джаред видел, как стремление уйти растворяется в чем-то еще, в чем-то мягком, более печальном. Извиняющемся.  
– Ты знаешь… что должен сделать, – сказал он слабо и хрипло в тишине. – Я бы сделал это сам… но эти уебки... вырезали мою финиту. – И он сумел собрать достаточно сил, чтобы кивком указать на свою грудь, чуть выше сердца, где они увидели зияющий, кровоточащий разрез, уже воспалившийся от заражения, прямо там, где каждый супер носил подкожное реагирующее на голосовой приказ взрывное устройство, имплантированное на случай угрозы. У Джареда вдруг закружилась голова, и ему пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.  
Дженсен ничего не ответил. Он стоял спиной к Джареду, так что лица его не было видно, но плечи его подрагивали и из стиснутых кулаков бежали крохотные ручейки крови. Кейн ненадолго затих, потом заговорил снова.  
– Пожалуйста, Дженсен, – прошептал он. – Я хочу, чтоб это сделал ты. Ты… кроме тебя никто не сможет.  
Дженсен долго молчал. Джареду отчаянно хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь, призвать Кейна продержаться еще, напомнить Дженсену, что его вины тут нет. Но он знал, что все будет бесполезно. Джаред мог умолять Кейна, кричать Дженсену, пока не потеряет голос, но ни один его не услышит, потому что речь не о нем. Здесь и сейчас один суперсолдат просил другого выполнить его последнее желание, и Джареду там нет места.  
Вдали послышался еще крик, теперь уже ближе, и Дженсен медленно, спокойно расправил плечи. Когда он заговорил, голос был ровным, бесстрастным… мертвым:  
– Как скажете, капитан.  
Джаред сглотнул, глядя, как Дженсен делает шаг назад, вынимает пистолет, поднимает его и направляет дуло прямиком Кейну в лоб. Оружие он сжимал совершенно уверенно.  
Кейн смотрел на него. В его глазах была глубокая печаль, скорбь не из-за себя, а из-за того, что он знал, каково будет после этого Дженсену. Он снова с усилием усмехнулся.  
– Увидимся, Дженсен, – прошептал он, и Джаред разгадал маневр, последнюю попытку удержать Дженсена на плаву, спасти его от падения в темноту, в которую тот уже начал погружаться.  
Не сработало. Дженсен, уверенно сжав пистолет, ответил:  
– Черта с два, – и нажал на спусковой крючок.

  
  


  
  
От удара пули голова Кейна дернулась, на стене позади него расцвела странная, печально-прекрасная картина. Тело его обмякло, воздух с тихим свистом вышел из легких, голова медленно упала на грудь. Клише, конечно, но Джареду казалось, что Кейн выглядит так, словно уснул после долгого, утомительного дня.  
Он нашел некоторое утешение в мысли, что так и есть.  
Дженсен не стал действовать сразу же. С расправленными плечами и жесткой ровной спиной он просто стоял, глядя на безжизненное тело. Джаред не смел шевельнуться, осторожно наблюдая за ним. Наверное, сейчас буря, бушующая внутри, выплеснется, и ураган Эклз вырвется на свободу еще одной разрушительной силой?  
Но когда Дженсен, наконец, пошевелился, он ничего не ударил, даже не закричал и не заплакал, не сделал ничего, к чему Джаред приготовился. Вместо этого он, кажется, вдохнул и, целеустремленно шагнув вперед, опустился на колено перед Кейном, потянулся к его личным жетонам, висевшим на шее, запыленным и запятнанным кровью. Провел пальцами по выгравированному имени, осторожно и спокойно, потом крепко сжал и сорвал – жетоны тихо звякнули.  
Затем он спрятал пистолет в кобуру и вынул из кармана “разгрузки” металлическую сферу с мягко светящимся центром – Джаред не распознал, какое там взрывчатое вещество. Оно смутно напоминало одну из моделей противотанковых гранат, но он никогда не видел таких прежде с плазменным зарядом. Наверное, предназначено исключительно для суперов.  
Дженсен снова подался вперед и медленно отогнул край пореза на груди Кейна. Брызнула свежая кровь, и Джаред, прикусив губу, отвел взгляд, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Примерно секунд пять раздавались мягкие хлюпающие звуки, и Джаред крепко зажмурился, пытаясь не представлять, как Дженсен уверенно проталкивает взрывчатку в открытую рану, скрывая под иссохшей кожей Кейна. Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред сказал себе, что именно этого Кейн и хотел, чтобы все проделали тщательно и эффективно. И отказать ему они не могут.  
Ладонь на плече напугала, и Джаред дернулся, с резким вздохом открыв глаза. Дженсен тут же убрал руку, лицо его оставалось бесстрастным, а взгляд пустым, и, подняв винтовку, он повернулся к двери.  
 – За мной, разведчик.  
Бросив последний взгляд на тело Кейна, Джаред поспешно последовал за ним, но остановился, когда Дженсен спокойно вышел в коридор и не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы прижаться к стенке или укрыться как-то иначе.  
 – Хм, сэр?  
Когда Дженсен повернулся, он указал на маскировочное устройство на его руке. В ответ по лицу супера прошла темная тень.  
 – Прикройте себя, если надо, разведчик, – и Джаред увидел, что у Дженсена побелели костяшки на пальцах, так сильно тот сжимал оружие. – Но я хочу, чтобы эти ублюдки знали, кто их убивает.  
И, развернувшись, зашагал по коридору.  
Джаред подумал о трех китайских ученых, брошенных ими мертвыми в лазарете, и об иссушенном трупе Кейна в крохотной комнатушке.  
“Что же ты сейчас выпустил на волю?” – подумал он и последовал за Дженсеном к выходу с территории.  
Дорога назад была чистой воды бойней. Вряд ли Джаред сделал хоть один выстрел, винтовки Дженсена хватало, чтобы прикрыть их обоих, и любому солдату, которому не повезло подобраться слишком близко, Дженсен делал усиленное адамином перераспределение конечностей. К тому времени как Дженсен проторил путь через наружную дверь, и они вышли в горячую пустынную ночь, Джаред поскальзывался на крови и кишках чаще, чем полевые хирурги после битвы при Вест-Окс.  
Вспомнился путь из цитадели контрабандистов много лет назад, в детстве, теплая и уверенная рука Дженсена, сжимающая его ладонь, и человеческие потроха, на которых он поскальзывался на грязном, залитом кровью полу. Джаред сглотнул – некоторые вещи в этой жизни никогда не меняются.  
Стоило им выйти, как два оставшихся невидимыми снайпера на крыше изрешетили стену за ними пулями, но Дженсен быстро вскинул винтовку и дважды уверенно выстрелил. Огонь прекратился. Они спокойно пересекли открытый двор, и, достигнув толстой металлической двери, ведущей в пустыню, Дженсен остановился и вынул из кармана маленький детонатор.  
– Прикрой уши, – сказал он и, не дожидаясь, пока Джаред подчинится, нажал кнопку.  
Тут же комплекс  за ними взорвался гигантским шаром пламени, ударной волны было достаточно, чтобы сбить Джареда с ног. Он тяжело упал в пыль, быстро пригнув голову, чтобы защититься от града шрапнели и ошметков тел. Дженсен даже не вздрогнул, просто стоял там минуту, глядя на пылающую базу Королевства, потом наклонился и потянул Джареда на ноги. Взгляд его зеленых глаз оставался твердым и непроницаемым в ночной тьме. В сжатом кулаке позвякивали личные жетоны Кейна.  
– Идем, – сказал он, повернувшись к их полевому лагерю. Джаред прикусил губу и поспешил следом, безмолвно молясь, чтобы Арлингтон и его люди поняли, что надо молчать. Если хоть один что-то брякнет, он не был уверен, что хоть кто-то  выживет.  
Второе отделение ждало их прямо на краю лагеря, и Арлингтон отсалютовал, едва увидев приближающихся Дженсена и Джареда.  
 – Капитан Эклз, – он щелкнул каблуками. – “Брэд” уже здесь. Майор Феррис прислала его, чтобы поскорее доставить нас домой, она решила… – он умолк, похоже только сейчас заметив, что Джаред и Дженсен одни, и напрягся. – Сэр?..  
Другой солдат заметил свисающие из кулака жетоны Кейна и ахнул.  
 – Не может быть, – выдохнул он.  
Дженсен ничего не сказал, и, когда остановился перед ожидающими “Брэдом”, мужчины расступились перед ним. Кто-то с ужасом смотрел на жетоны, кто-то со страхом – на его лицо. Когда Джаред последовал за ним, Арлингтон остановил его, положив руку на плечо.  
 – Что произошло? – торопливо прошептал старший сержант, но Джаред лишь покачал головой – боль была слишком острой, а горе слишком недавним.  
 – Он служил своей стране, – только и сказал он. И так оно и было. Кристиан Кейн умер солдатом и героем, и этого должно быть достаточно.


	7. Chapter 7

   
Еще никогда возвращение на базу не было для Джареда таким тяжелым.  Все притихли, и единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину, было тихое шипение, когда пилот переключал скорости.  
Дженсен сидел один в самой глубине “Брэда”, уставившись в пол, на побелевших костяшках поблескивали жетоны Кейна. Джаред не сводил с него глаз, не заботясь о том, что подумает Арлингтон и второе отделение. Лицо Дженсена превратилось в маску ярости, зеленые глаза сверкали как бриллианты, взгляд их был тяжел, мышцы напряжены до дрожи. Джареду отчаянно хотелось достучаться до него, взять за руку, обнять и укрыть от всего и сказать, что злиться – это нормально, нормально ненавидеть весь мир за то, что отнял у тебя лучшего друга.  
Сам Джаред ненавидел мир в течение четырнадцати лет.  
Но он не шевельнулся, не заговорил, не сделал ничего, потому что сейчас было не время и не место. Сейчас они солдаты, и им нужно вернуться в безопасное пространство базы, отдать личные жетоны Кейна, написать отчеты, доложить о выполнении задания. И только потом они смогут стать снова людьми. Только тогда Джаред сумеет подойти к Дженсену и попытаться облегчить его боль.  
К тому времени как они, наконец, пересекли периметр Боулдера, молчание стало давящим. Потрясение и напряжение окутало всех пеленой горя удушающей силы, оно повисло словно туман, казалось, его можно пощупать. Когда, наконец, “Брэд” приземлился, все находившиеся внутри чуть заметно вдохнули, словно сам воздух сделался легче. В некотором смысле так и было.  
На краю летного поля их ждала майор Феррис и два уполномоченных капитана. Время было уже после отбоя, поэтому база почти опустела, лишь ночной караул совершал обход, и когда Феррис заговорила, голос ее в тишине звучал резко и слишком громко.  
 – С возвращением, парни, – сказала она, отдавая им честь. – Надеюсь, обошлось без проблем?  
Повисло молчание. Непроизвольно Джаред бросил взгляд в сторону Дженсена, не шелохнувшегося с момента высадки из “Брэда”. Арлингтон и его люди неловко переминались с ноги на ногу в своей парадной стойке “вольно”. Феррис растерянно моргнула и тоже посмотрела на Дженсена.  
 – Капитан Эклз? – спросила она.  
Дженсен поднял на нее взгляд. Глаза сверкнули в темноте. В два шага он оказался перед Феррис и, подняв руку, показал ей жетоны Кейна.  
Увидев их, Феррис издала глубокий дрожащий вздох.  
 – Ох, – прошептала она. В этом единственном звуке было столько печали, что Джаред почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
Капитаны рядом с ней зашевелились.  
– О боже, – сказал один из них.  
Дженсен уронил жетоны в раскрытую ладонь Феррис, сделал шаг назад и расправил плечи.  
 – Тело капитана Кейна было уничтожено в соответствии с правилами, – сказал он, словно зачитывая официальный документ, – враги нейтрализованы. Других потерь нет, мэм.  
Долгую минуту Феррис просто смотрела на жетоны на своей ладони. Ее рука дрожала так сильно, что Джаред услышал, как метал позвякивает, и когда она подняла взгляд на Дженсена, ее глаза были влажными.  
 – Я сожалею, Эклз, – сказала она и протянула к нему руку, но Дженсен отступил.  
 – Готов к подробному докладу, мэм, – сказал он с непроницаемым лицом.  
Феррис сглотнула, медленно опуская руку. Посмотрела на каждого солдата по очереди и задержалась взглядом на Джареде. Глаза ее блестели. Джаред без слов, одними глазами попытался сказать ей, что с Дженсеном все будет хорошо, что он, Джаред, сам проследит за этим. Он не знал, поняла она его или нет, но когда она вздохнула и повернулась к Дженсену, голос ее был тверд.  
 – Мы выслушаем доклады завтра в восемь тридцать. Отдохните. У всех вас был долгий день, – она снова умолкла, но лишь на долю секунды. – Свободны.  
Строй распался, Дженсен тут же развернулся и направился к казармам. Джаред немного выждал и уже собрался последовать за ним, но его внезапно окликнула Феррис:  
 – Разведчик!  
Заставив себя оторваться от удаляющейся спины Дженсена, Джаред повернулся и отдал честь:  
 – Мэм.  
Феррис была одна, когда подошла к нему – капитаны пошли к себе. Джаред ясно слышал, как один из них гневно сыпал проклятьями.  
Долгое время никто не говорил, и они просто смотрели друг на друга в безжалостном свете огней базы. Наконец, Феррис вздохнула и, осторожно сняв с цепочки один из жетонов Кейна, протянула его удивленному Джареду.  
 – Мэм?  
– Для мемориала нам нужен только один, – пояснила она, мягко глядя. – Второй полагается отослать его бенефициару, но Кейн никогда его не называл, – она умолкла, взгляд ее блуждал по казармам позади них, – поэтому я хочу, чтобы пока он был у вас, Падалеки. Позаботьтесь о нем, и… и когда Эклз будет готов, отдадите ему. Он… ближе него у Кейна никого не было.  
У Джареда вдруг встал ком в горле. Он переводил взгляд с жетона на лицо Феррис, пытаясь ответить, а никак не получалось, но Феррис просто улыбнулась, бледно и напряженно, но открыто:  
 – Только вы можете сделать это, Падалеки, – сказала она.  
Джаред сглотнул. Он взял жетон и крепко сжал его в кулаке, чувствуя тепло металла, потом посмотрел на Феррис и кивнул.  
 – Да, мэм, – сказал он, и хотя голос чуть дрожал, никто из них не прокомментировал это.  
 – Спасибо, разведчик, – улыбка Феррис чуть дрогнула, сменяясь скорбью, но в глазах светилась благодарность. – Свободны.  
Сунув жетон в карман с обезболивающим, Джаред отдал честь и направился в казарму. Всю дорогу до двойных дверей здания он чувствовал взгляд Феррис.  
На первом этаже корпуса Б было почти пугающе тихо – солдаты давно отдыхали в своих койках. Джаред долго стоял перед своей дверью, уже занеся руку над кодовым замком, и смотрел на комнату в конце коридора. Дверь туда была плотно закрыта, из-за нее не доносилось ни звука, но мигающий зеленый огонек на консоли указывал, что она не заперта.  
Дженсен только что потерял своего лучшего друга. Джаред сглотнул, жетон в кармане жег каленым железом. Он вспомнил себя в девятилетнем возрасте, первые пару дней после исчезновения Дженсена, когда внезапно появились госслужащие и, забрав его из их крохотной квартирки, поместили в общежитие в деловой части Далласа. Они натянули на него жесткую неудобную одежду, дали сухой паек и сказали, что теперь это его жизнь. Джаред целыми днями плакал, звал Дженсена и требовал, чтобы тот вытащил его и отсюда. Когда Дженсен не появился чудесным образом, чтобы спасти его из этого нового ада, с подъемом в семь утра, пересоленной едой из школьной столовой и сидением в комнате над уроками, Джаред стал плакать еще горше. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким потерянным, таким покинутым, таким донельзя одиноким, и даже когда месяц спустя его перевели в правительственный приют, он продолжал попытки улизнуть из комнаты и убежать подальше по крайней мере раз в неделю, пока ночной дежурный не стал запирать его комнату на ночь.  
И даже это не остановило его слезы, глубокую болезненную тоску, разрывающую сердце, и Джаред не перестал спрашивать о Дженсене, задаваться вопросом, почему Дженсен еще не появился, чтобы спасти его. Это продолжалось почти весь год, пока он не успокоился настолько, что ночной дежурный, наконец, счел возможным оставлять его дверь незапертой. Но Джаред был совершенно разрушен в эмоциональном плане: огрызался учителям, устраивал драки, отказывался есть – дошло до того, что его связывали и кормили через трубку в горле. Джаред до их пор не понимал, что же побудило Джеральда Падалеки выбрать его из десятков других детей в приюте и принять под свое крыло, но в итоге оказался рад, что тот это сделал.  
Потому что год спустя он обнаружил в архивах Падалеки несколько секретных записей о проекте “Исландия” и программе “Суперсолдат”, и это, наконец, дало ему цель в жизни и шанс вернуть Дженсена.  
Сейчас, четырнадцать лет спустя, Джаред молча смотрел на дверь Дженсена и вспоминал все случаи, когда тот защищал его, все принесенные им жертвы: его тело, память, жизненный путь – все ради него, Джареда. А теперь… теперь, решил Джаред, хватит. Дженсену больше не придется справляться с болью самостоятельно. На сей раз защитником будет Джаред, он станет тем, кто позаботится о Дженсене. И если это значит пожертвовать собой и, возможно, подставиться под гнев охваченного горем суперсолдата… что ж, так тому и быть. Для этого у него любви к Дженсену более чем достаточно.  
Его шаги, когда он отошел от своей комнаты и направился по коридору, в тишине звучали слишком громко и тяжело. Когда он приблизился к двери Дженсена, она словно нависла над ним, надежная, крепкая и непробиваемая, будто настаивая, чтоб он вернулся. Но Джаред не собирался отступать. Он не для того зашел так далеко и не для того ждал так долго, чтобы так просто отказаться от Дженсена сейчас.  
Когда дверь отъехала в сторону, в помещении оказалось темно, но датчики мигом определили его присутствие и сработали, заливая пространство теплым желтым светом. Джаред сглотнул. Дженсен сидел на краю своей постели, не сводя взгляда с пустой койки напротив, чинно сложив руки на коленях, во всех отношениях являя собой воплощение спокойствия. Но это никого бы не одурачило. Даже с расстояния Джаред видел дрожащие руки Дженсена, и сильное, пронзительное горе в его глазах. Тот никак не среагировал на появление Джареда, не шевельнулся и даже не моргнул, лишь медленно, прерывисто вдохнул, но и этого хватило, чтобы разбить Джареду сердце.  
Когда дверь с почти обвиняющим шипением закрылась, он ввел команду для запирания, засовы с мягким щелчком скользнули на место, и это прозвучало так бесповоротно, что Джаред вздрогнул. Хотя, сказал он себе, медленно и осторожно приближаясь к койке, это еще не конец. Он проследит, чтоб это не было концом ни для Дженсена, ни для того, что у них было.  
Матрас просел под его весом, когда он опустился рядом с Дженсеном, и Джаред мимолетно с обидой отметил, что военные могли бы воспользоваться своими средствами, чтобы найти койки получше. Хотя мысли быстро сменились, потому что тело Дженсена вдруг застыло, плечи напряглись и задрожали. Однако он не отвел взгляда от койки Кейна и не проронил ни слова.  
С минуту Джаред просто сидел всего в нескольких дюймах от Дженсена, чувствуя исходящий от него жар. Впервые за долгое время он не знал, что сказать. Когда у него отняли Дженсена, ему было некому выплакаться, и Джаред знал, что горевал так долго, бросался на всех отчасти именно потому, что ему было не с кем поделиться. И он не собирался позволять Дженсену тоже проходить через это одиночество, не на сей раз. Не сейчас, когда он, Джаред, здесь, чтобы предложить утешение любым доступным ему  способом.  
Набрав воздуха, он осторожно, словно успокаивая напуганную лошадь, положил ладонь на плечо Дженсену. Когда тот напрягся от его прикосновения, но не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы сбросить руку, уверенность Джареда чуть выросла и он придвинулся чуточку ближе.  
 – Дженсен...  
Имя словно зацепило какой-то спусковой крючок, потому что тот вдруг яростно вырвался и отсел на дальний край койки.  
 – Не называй меня так, – прошептал он так подавленно и сломленно, что у Джареда перехватило горло.  
С трудом сглотнув, он снова подался вперед.  
 – Дженсен, пожалуйста...  
 – Не прикасайся ко мне, мать твою, не называй меня так!  
Голова Джареда вдруг взорвалась болью, и он на мгновение ослеп, а когда пришел в себя, то был прижат к полу, почти задыхаясь под весом Дженсена, болезненно вжатый щекой в жесткий бетон. Челюсть болела, голова кружилась, все вокруг было расплывчатым и неясным. Стиснув зубы, Джаред попытался поднять голову, достаточно, чтобы нормально дышать, но в то же время осторожно, стараясь не скинуть Дженсена со своей спины. Он это сделает, теперь его очередь жертвовать. Если Дженсену надо кого-то ударить, если надо выплеснуть  на кого-то свое горе и ярость, лучше если это будет он, Джаред, а не какой-нибудь ни о чем не подозревающий солдат.  
Кроме того, Дженсен сдвинулся, наваливаясь еще сильнее, и когда Джаред почувствовал, как  трещат его ребра, вдруг добавилось внезапное, ясное ощущение тепла на пояснице – твердое, безошибочно узнаваемое давление эрегированного члена в позвоночник. Джаред застыл. “О боже. О нет, только не так! Пожалуйста, не так…”  
Но потом руки на плечах Джареда сжались, сжали до боли, Дженсен дышал прерывисто, загнанно, каждый вдох прижимал его грудь – твердую плоскость тепла и отчаяния – к лопатками Джареда.  
 – Что ж ты творишь со мной, Джаред, – прошептал он, и голос его был таким сломленными, таким измотанным и душераздирающе потерянным, и Джаред просто знал, что даже если его здравый смысл жалуется и возмущенно вопит о неправильности, он позволит этому случиться, но не так. Джаред знал, что уступит, даст Дженсену то, в чем тот нуждается сегодня, сделает что угодно, лишь бы уберечь его от тьмы.  
Глубоко вздохнув и отчаянно надеясь, что не совершает огромной ошибки, Джаред, не позволяя себе думать, приподнял бедра, прижался к нему и потерся задницей о член Дженсена, скорее чувствуя, чем слыша, как супер испуганно охнул над ним.  
– Все хорошо, Дженсен, – сказал он, и хотя его голос дрожал и он не мог говорить спокойно, решимость его не поколебалась. – Я здесь. Все хорошо.  
Долго единственным ответом было молчание. Джаред чувствовал, как хватка на его плечах ненадолго ослабела, и успокоился было, что Дженсен, видимо, тоже не хочет так. Но тут Дженсен издал короткий полувздох-полувсхлип, и Джаред вдруг оказался снова прижат к полу, щека и ребра болели от давления, а рука Дженсена шарила под ним: вот он расстегнул пряжку, вот рванул штаны вниз, да с той силой, что они лопнули по швам, обнажая ноги. Стиснув зубы, Джаред заставил себя расслабиться, задавил отчаянную инстинктивную потребность бороться, чтобы защитить себя от боли, которая наверняка не заставит себя ждать, потому что знал – Дженсен осторожничать не станет. Вся его осторожность и нежность остались в крохотной комнатушке внутри дымящейся полевой базы Королевства, а сейчас имелись только тьма и гнев.  
Первое нажатие на вход было чужеродным и нервирующим, и Джаред не успел сдержать испуганный болезненный вскрик при первом проникновении грубых и безжалостных пальцев, скользнувших через колечко мышц. Тело Джареда непроизвольно напряглось, сопротивляясь внезапному вторжению, пытаясь оттолкнуть Дженсена, и он быстро сделал вдох, стараясь заставить свои внутренние мышцы расслабиться при той скудной подготовке, которую проводил Дженсен, потому что то, что последует дальше, будет больнее, будет гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
Рядом с первым пальцем протиснулся второй, отчего у Джареда на глаза навернулись слезы и он прикусил губу, чтобы не шуметь, стараясь оставаться расслабленным, впустить Дженсена. Но дальше тот начал его растягивать, раздвигая пальцы внутри, и Джаред не смог проглотить тихий стон и почувствовал, как Дженсен над ним замер.  
 – Джаред, – только и прошептал тот надтреснуто, но этого было достаточно. Джаред насколько мог приподнял голову – Дженсен все еще придавливал его своим весом – и повернулся посмотреть на того через плечо.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал он, и никогда в жизни он не говорил так искренне. – Дженсен, все хорошо.  
Глаза Дженсена блестели от непролитых слез, скорби и уязвимости, каких Джаред никогда не видел.  
 – Джаред, – снова произнес он, печально и с раскаянием, но пальцы его не переставали двигаться, растягивая и обжигая, готовя. И Джаред зашипел, снова уставился в пол и уперся лбом в дрожащую руку, заставляя себя оставаться расслабленным. Речь шла не о нем, речь шла о Дженсене. Дженсен в этом нуждался, и все это Джаред делал для него.  
По мере того, как тело приспосабливалось, пальцы причиняли все меньше боли, она сменилась странным, неприятным ощущением вторжения. Когда Дженсен наконец вынул их, у Джареда осталось необычное ощущение пустоты и раскрытости, холодный воздух комнаты касался кожи в притворной заботе, нашептывал обманчивые надежды. Хотя все изменилось, когда он почувствовал, как во вход ткнулось что-то тупое. Что-то намного больше и толще пары пальцев толкалось в его дырку, и на сей раз он не смог сдержать крик, когда головка Дженсенова члена проломила его, широко раскрыла и Джареда пронзила глубокая, обжигающая, мучительная боль – ничего подобного до сих пор он не испытывал.  
Жгло, как никогда в жизни, словно внутрь медленно погружался раскаленный нож, и через туман боли Джаред едва сознавал, что плачет, горячие слезы струились по щекам, когда он боролся, отчаянно царапал пол, пытаясь отодвинуться от мучительно-болезненного проникновения, но Дженсен застонал и одним длинным, глубоким толчком вошел на всю длину. Джаред вскрикнул, изо всех сил напрягся – его изнутри разрывало пополам и – боже! – он хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, чтобы Дженсен остановился. “Хватит причинять мне боль, я не хочу так…”  
 – Мне очень жаль, – прошептал над ним тот, и каждое слово было преисполнено скорбью и виной. – Мне очень жаль, Джей, прости…  
Но даже произнося это, Дженсен продолжал двигаться, выходил на всю длину и снова яростно толкался внутрь, и каждое движение отзывалось в Джареде мучительной, обжигающей болью, так что он прокусил губу, и медный привкус крови во рту смешался с соленым вкусом слез.  
 – Все хорошо, – ответил он бездумно, даже не до конца сознавая, что говорит, просто слыша свой голос. – Все хорошо, Дженсен. Дженсе-е-ен...  
– Джей, – Дженсен засадил так, что Джаред едва мог дышать. Жгло так глубоко, что кажется доходило до сердца, и он зарыдал, задыхаясь, оставляя ногтями царапины на бетоне. И все равно Дженсен не остановился, и каждый грубый толчок вырывал новый крик боли из горла Джареда.  
Вечность спустя движения Дженсена стали беспорядочными, более неловкими и непредсказуемыми, и он схватил Джареда за бедра, жестко, до синяков, и впечатался в него с долгим стоном.  
– Джей, – прошептал он, тонко и надломленно, и сквозь боль Джаред почувствовал, как его внезапно заполнило теплом, незнакомым и пугающим, как Дженсен кончал снова и снова, дрожа всем телом и изливаясь в него.  
Потной, дрожащей кучей они рухнули на холодный безжалостный бетонный пол. Джаред едва сознавал, что губы его еще шевелятся, отчаянно, как мантру, как молитву, повторяя:  
– Все хорошо, Дженсен, все хорошо...  
Но это было не так. Доказательством тому служила жгучая боль в нижней части тела, и Джаред снова всхлипнул и поерзал, внезапно захотев, чтобы чужой, болезненно вторгшийся обмякший член из него вынули как можно скорее.  
– Дженсен, пожалуйста...  
Сначала тот не двигался, его тяжелое тело давило Джареду на спину, не давая дышать, и на краткое, равное удару сердца мгновение он подумал, что Дженсен отключился, но неожиданно почувствовал, как тот напрягся, мышцы завибрировали, и Джаред не сдержал болезненного стона от движения члена в нем.  
 – Дж-дженсен...  
Резкого выхода оказалось достаточно, чтобы вырвать у Джареда еще один вопль, его уже измученные внутренние стенки в знак протеста запульсировали болью, когда Дженсен отстранился так быстро, что упал задницей на бетон. Джаред тут же перекатился на бок и подтянул колени к груди, всхлипывая оттого, что движение растянуло истерзанную дырку, чувствуя, как из него вытекает и медленно сползает по бедрам теплая влага. Джаред знал, что там не только сперма.  
Они долго молчали, единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, были безуспешные попытки Джареда подавить рыдания. Боже, у него болело все, начиная с головы, по которой двинул Дженсен чуть раньше, и заканчивая задницей – похоже между ногами все было порвано. Дыхание Дженсена позади было хриплым и быстрым, словно у того гипервентиляция, но Джаред не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него, зная, что не сумеет справиться с ужасом, глядя в зеленые глаза сейчас.  
Внезапно Дженсен пошевелился. Не желая менять своего положения на полу, Джаред не мог ясно разглядеть, что тот делает, но слышал тихий шорох приводимой в порядок одежды, звук застегивающейся молнии, распахнутой двери шкафа, тяжелые шаги Дженсена – тот кинулся к двери так быстро, что едва не запутался в собственных ногах. Чуть позже дверь отъехала и закрылась с тихим шипением, и Джаред остался в комнате один.  
Он долго лежал не двигаясь, медленно дыша и борясь с волнами боли, что продолжали накатывать между ног. Когда он, наконец, сумел сесть и подтянуться на койку Дженсена, каждое движение вызывало новые слезы, от сжатия и натяжения опухшая кожа болела еще больше. Джаред даже не озаботился тем, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и опустился поверх покрывала, давясь стонами, и скрутился, крепко зажмурился, отчаянно желая уснуть. Прямо сейчас он не мог со всем этим разбираться, ему просто хотелось уснуть и ненадолго обо всем забыть: о Дженсене, о случившемся, о том, что основа их отношений почти разрушена, что Джаред не был уверен, что там осталось, что спасать.  
Заснуть удалось не сразу, и к тому времени как Джаред скользнул в забытье, подушка уже промокла от слез.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
  
Когда Джаред проснулся на следующее утро, на первом этаже казарм царил хаос. Дверь Дженсена по-прежнему оставалась закрытой, но явственно слышались гневные крики и проклятья первого взвода, нечеткие и приглушенные, однако, несомненно, это были они.  
– Капитан Кейн? Не может быть!  
 – Да ты, бля, разводишь меня!  
 – Королевские уебки, вот я надеру их маленькие задницы...  
– Блядь!  
Потом голоса стихли. Вздохнув, Джаред сумел свесить ноги с кровати – и тут же согнулся от боли, хватая ртом воздух – все, что ниже пояса, словно охватило огнем, как будто кто-то решил погрузить его до половины в котел с кипящей водой. Иисус гребаный Христос, было больно.  
Из глаз покатились слезы, но Джаред упрямо их вытер, глубоко прерывисто вдохнул и заставил себя медленно встать на ноги, ухватившись для поддержки за изножье. Первый шаг оказался короткой агонией – боль расцвела между ног и стекла до кончиков пальцев, Джаред стиснул зубы, сдерживая рвущийся из горла крик, и поковылял к шкафу. Когда он, наконец, достиг своей цели и сумел распахнуть дверцу, его трясло от боли и напряжения, и хотя болело не так сильно, как раньше, постоянных пульсирующих жалящих ощущений хватило, чтоб у него закружилась голова.  
Вглядевшись в крошечное зеркало на внутренней стороне дверцы, Джаред вздрогнул, увидев, что левую щеку за ночь раздуло, половину лица украшает темно-пурпурный синяк, глаз заплыл так, что он едва им видел. Повезло, что Дженсен не сломал ему челюсть и не нанес никаких других серьезных повреждений. На то, чтобы сошел фингал, потребуется несколько дней, даже с передовым медицинским оборудованием базы.  
Однако Джаред не сожалел о принятом решении. Да, ему причинили боль, и да, он знал, что некоторые раны никогда не исцелятся полностью, но еще знал, что будь у него шанс переиграть – он бы не стал ничего менять. Вчера Дженсен нуждался в нем, и Джаред ему не отказал, не ответил “нет”. И пусть он никогда не представлял себе свой первый раз с мужчиной вот таким, Джаред не злился и даже не обижался. Он хотел этого, хотел помочь любым возможным способом, и теперь, хоть его нижняя часть тела протестовала при малейшем движении, любовь к Дженсену не ослабела.  
И все же Джаред понимал, что убедить в этом самого Дженсена будет нелегко. Но об этом он побеспокоится позже. Сразу после того, как сходит в лазарет, потому что в своем нынешнем состоянии он был ни на что не способен – не мог ходить, не морщась, и уж конечно, не мог сесть, не привлекая к себе внимания. Хотя, конечно, последнее, чего ему хотелось – это позволять медсестре осматривать повреждения и рассказывать, что случилось.  
Оставалось лишь надеяться, что люди в лазарете поймут, почему он так поступил.  
Когда Джаред, наконец, закончил одеваться и приводить себя в порядок (штаны, позаимствованные в шкафу, были тесноваты в бедрах, но собственные штаны Джареда оказались испорченными, и он решил, что уж столько-то Дженсен ему задолжал), на первом этаже воцарилась тишина. Открыв дверь, он рискнул выглянуть наружу и увидел, что в коридоре пусто, а взгляд на часы объяснил почему: было почти восемь – база уже вовсю жила своей повседневной жизнью. Джаред был безмерно благодарен за эту маленькую передышку, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, он медленно похромал по коридору. Не хотелось, чтобы его кто-то увидел и стал задавать вопросы, на которые он не подготовил ответов. Как-нибудь потом, но не сейчас.  
Прогулка до лазарета, находившегося в двадцати футах от казармы, оказалась короткой пыткой: каждый шаг посылал вспышку боли, отчего Джаред стискивал зубы и сжимал кулаки так, что на коже проступили розовые полумесяцы от ногтей. Но, к счастью, солдаты, тренировавшиеся на плацу, были либо слишком погружены в свои упражнения, либо слишком расстроены известием о смерти Кейна, поэтому никто из них не обратил на него никакого внимания, когда он неловко прошаркал в сторону белого здания. К тому времени как Джаред, наконец, вошел через двойные двери в благословенный кондиционированный воздух центрального крыла лазарета, лицо его побледнело, а все тело дрожало от усилий сдержать стон.  
Лазарет оказался меньше, чем он ожидал – в нем было только два крыла: главное и поменьше – предназначенное только для суперов, отделенное толстыми надежно запертыми дверями. В главном находилась просторная приемная, с одной стороны сужающаяся в коридор, куда выходили пять или шесть дверей. В здании стояла почти пугающая тишина. Единственным человеком в приемной была молодая блондинка в гражданской одежде, она сидела за столом и вбивала какие-то данные в компьютер. Как только Джаред вошел, она сразу посмотрела на него и с тихим удивленным вздохом тут же оказалась рядом, осторожно наклонила его лицо, чтобы получше разглядеть синяк.  
 – Что случилось, разведчик? – спросила она, озабоченно хмуря брови. – Не похоже на результат тренировки.  
Но Джаред просто покачал головой, сосредоточившись на том, чтоб голос звучал как можно ровнее  
 – Я здесь по другой причине, мисс… – он бросил взгляд на ее бейдж, – Кэссиди. Пожалуйста, мне… мне прямо сейчас надо увидеть доктора.  
Кэссиди мгновение смотрела на него, но когда убрала руку и выпрямилась, выражение ее лица было спокойным и собранным. Профессиональным.  
– Я – доктор Кэти Кэссиди, врач  этой базы, – сказала она, в качестве доказательства выудив личный жетон из-под блузки. – Если вам нужен доктор, то это я. Итак, чем могу помочь?  
Джаред сглотнул и обвел помещение взглядом. Было пусто, но легче ему от этого не стало.  
– Можем мы перейти в какое-то более уединенное место? – спросил он, помедлив, ненавидя себя за то, что голос звучал тонко и неуверенно.  
Кэссиди, впрочем, и бровью не повела.  
– Конечно, – она развернулась и направилась обратно к столу. Села в кресло перед компьютером и коротко взглянула на Джареда. – Сначала мне понадобится ваше имя, чтоб я могла найти вашу карточку.  
Он кивнул.  
– Падалеки. Джаред Падалеки.  
Кэссиди быстро нашла его медкарту и сбросила на плазмофайл. Закончив с данными, она встала и, не торопясь, сняла со спинки кресла белый халат и надела его. На ее стройной фигуре он сидел чуть свободно, однако наделял безошибочной аурой власти – на плечах гордо поблескивали знаки различия военно-медицинской службы.  
Взяв экран под мышку, она повернулась к Джареду и кивнула:  
– Сюда, Падалеки.  
Он послушно последовал за ней по коридору в ближайшую комнату. Безусловно, она заметила его странную шаркающую походку, но никак не прокомментировала, лишь открыла дверь и придержала, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока он догонит ее и войдет.  
Комната была маленькой, чистой и хорошо оборудованной. У стены стоял смотровой стол с мягким покрытием, рядом стул и у окна стойка, на которой были выложены различные инструменты. Выглядело почти как кабинет доктора дома. Даже имелось маленькое, наполовину зачахшее растение на подоконнике.  
Кэссиди закрыла за ними дверь, положила экран на стойку и указала на смотровой стол.  
 – Я бы попросила вас сесть, – сказала она, – но могу сказать, что для вас это будет болезненно. Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь стоять, хотя думаю, будет удобнее, если вы ляжете лицом вниз.  
Не в силах встретиться с ней взглядом, Джаред кивнул, нервно кусая нижнюю губу.  
– Хм, так вы поняли?  
Взгляд Кэссиди смягчился.  
– Война порождает отчаяние, разведчик, – просто сказала она, – и с этим ничего не поделаешь. И все же, хочу чтоб вы знали, что вы не один и в этом нет вашей вины.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Джаред, и не покривил душой. Он знал, что, определенно, не первый человек, переживший грубый секс, не в сегодняшнем мире, и совершенно точно знал, что случившееся прошлой ночью не было его ошибкой. Но и ошибкой Дженсена тоже не являлось, и он надеялся, что сумеет заставить Кэссиди понять это.  
Та кивнула, осторожно натянула пару резиновых перчаток, медленно и осторожно приблизилась к нему, объясняя, что собирается делать, до того как начинать собственно манипуляции.  
– Я знаю, что это неудобно и, возможно, вы не хотите, чтобы это делала я, – сказала она, – но мне надо осмотреть вас, Падалеки. Отметить повреждения, чтобы мы могли составить правильный план лечения.  
И хотя ее тон – успокаивающий и профессиональный – подсказывал Джареду, что она не собирается причинять ему боль, он не сдержался и напрягся при мысли, что придется снова перед кем-то обнажаться. Должно быть, все отразилось на его лице, потому что Кэссиди мягко, ободряюще улыбнулась и осторожно положила ладонь ему на руку.  
– Все хорошо, Падалеки. Дверь закрыта, в здании никого нет. Здесь только вы и я, и я обещаю, что без вашего разрешения за пределы этого помещения ничего не выйдет. Я только хочу посмотреть. Хорошо?  
Кивнув, Джаред глубоко вздохнул и, медленно переставляя ноги, позволил Кэссиди осторожно подвести его к столу для осмотров.  
– Теперь не спешите, дайте себе время, – сказала Кэссиди, медленно наклоняя его вперед, пока он не улегся на живот, устроив голову на руках. Ногами он так и остался на полу.  Она выждала, видимо, чтобы убедиться, что ему удобно, и потом Джаред почувствовал, как ее рука, теплая и уверенная, опустилась на пояс его штанов.  
– Сейчас я вас раздену, Падалеки, – по-прежнему тихо и успокаивающе сказала она, – если вы почувствуете, что я спешу или станет больно, пожалуйста, скажите мне, хорошо? Времени у нас достаточно.  
Джаред кивнул, задержал дыхание и заставил себя стоять неподвижно, пока она, медленно и осторожно, расшнуровала ботинки, неторопливо стянула их и поставила на пол, потом, дюйм за дюймом, осторожно сняла с него штаны. Было нелегко, особенно потому, что стоило грубой ткани коснуться кожи, и в сознании возникал звук рвущихся швов. Но Кэссиди продолжала его увещевать, ни на секунду не прекращая говорить, и когда она наконец стянула с него штаны и повесила на спинку стула, Джаред расслабился настолько, что напряжение в теле уменьшилось до легчайшей дрожи в плечах.  
– Хорошо, – сказала Кэссиди откуда-то сзади. – Теперь, Падалеки, я хочу, чтобы, пока я вас осматриваю, вы закрыли глаза. Сделайте глубокий вдох, постарайтесь расслабиться и помните, что я не пытаюсь причинить вам боль. Ладно? Я только хочу проверить объем и степень повреждений. Если станет больно, говорите, и я тут же остановлюсь. Договорились?  
 – Да, мэм, – ответил Джаред и крепко зажмурился, концентрируясь на своем дыхании, даже когда почувствовал, как Кэссиди осторожно разводит ему бедра, а палец в перчатке аккуратно проникает между ягодицами. Она не трогала его больше необходимого, и каждые десять секунд проверяла его, спрашивая, все ли в порядке, не больно ли, не надо ли остановиться. Всякий раз Джаред стискивал зубы и говорил продолжать: чем скорее все закончится, тем лучше.  
Когда Кэссиди, наконец, отошла – чуть дрожащий вздох дал понять, что она закончила – Джаред почувствовал, что снова готов рыдать, успокаивающих уверений доктора не хватило, чтобы держать унижение и стыд в узде. Однако он жестко подавил эмоции и выровнял дыхание, пока слушал, как Кэссиди ходит по комнате, открывая и закрывая ящики, берет что-то из шкафчиков.  
Когда она вернулась, то показала Джареду небольшой поднос со средствами для очистки, чтоб он знал, что будет дальше.  
 – Повреждения выглядят довольно… типичными, – сказала она, чуть поколебавшись. – Десять минут под ФРА должны исправить большую часть ректальных разрывов, как и кровоподтек на лице.  
Джаред кивнул – именно этого он и ожидал. ФРА – фото-репаративный аппарат – использовали при лечении всего, от незначительных порезов до послеоперационных швов, и он полагал, что некоторого времени под регенеративными фи-частотными волнами будет достаточно, чтобы исправить большинство повреждений. Собственно, он,  наверное, мог бы попасть под ФРА, просто подойдя и попросив об этом – учитывая, что шла война и Боулдер – действующая военной база, солдаты все время приходили подлечить незначительные травмы. Но сейчас он был рад, что Кэссиди сочла нужным сначала его осмотреть. Его успокоили ее тихие, профессиональные манеры и то, что она не осуждала его за то, что с ним случилось.  
Кэссиди неторопливо надела новую пару перчаток и взяла с подноса что-то вроде влажной губки.  
– Мне нужно сначала очистить вас, Падалеки, – она смотрела прямо на Джареда, – для ФРА и чтоб вам самому стало легче. Это не должно быть больно, но если станет, скажите мне. Хорошо?  
Кивнув, Джаред отвернулся и закрыл глаза. “Она знает, что делает, и не причинит боли” , –  сказал он себе, когда губка коснулась задней части бедер – Кэссиди четкими уверенными движениями тщательно вытирала запекшуюся кровь со спермой с его кожи. Помолчав, она сказала – так тихо, что Джаред едва ее расслышал:  
– Знаете, вам стоит доложить об этом.  
Джаред тут же одеревенел, что, в свою очередь напрягло мышцы и заставило его зашипеть от боли. Кэссиди тут же остановилась и осторожно положила руку ему на поясницу.  
 – Спокойно, Падалеки. Расслабьтесь… вот так, вот и хорошо, просто расслабьтесь.  
Когда Джаред подчинился, она спокойно продолжила свои манипуляции. Он изо всех сил старался расслабиться, пока не вспомнил, что так и не ответил на ее предложение.  
 – Не о чем докладывать, – сказал он и почувствовал, как движение губки по коже ненадолго – на долю секунды – прекратилось и тут же возобновилось.  
– Разведчик, – голос Кэссиди снова звучал осторожно и спокойно. Рассудительно. – Мужчина, сделавший с вами это… он не имел права. И должен понести наказание. Вы не должны позволять, чтобы кому-то сходило с рук сексуальное насилие.  
 – Я не… – осознав, что почти кричит, Джаред быстро прочистил горло, заставляя себя говорить тише. В конце концов, Кэссиди не виновата, сказал он себе. Она не знает.  
 – Меня не изнасиловали, – сказал он, произнесение этого слова не должно было требовать таких усилий, но он почти задохнулся, выговаривая его. – От начала и до конца я был согласен. Он не… Это не его вина.  
И снова движение губки остановилось, и на сей раз не продолжилось.  
– Я знаю, вы, должно быть, чувствуете потребность защитить его, – сказала Кэссиди, – особенно если сначала вы сказали “да”. Но когда он стал с вами груб, когда ситуация вышла из-под контроля...  
– Она не выходила из-под контроля, понятно? – перебил Джаред, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом. – Да, было грубо и болезненно, но я ни разу не сказал “нет”. Я хотел этого, слышите? Просто… ему было так плохо, и я просто пытался помочь ему, я знал, что рискую, и все равно сделал это, и я этого хотел, ясно? Я получил то, к чему стремился, и ни разу не сказал “нет”.  
Теперь он дышал тяжело, каждый вдох тревожил ушибленные ребра, вызывая свежий прилив боли, о чем Кэссиди, должно быть, догадалась, потому что одной рукой продолжила обмывать его, а другой осторожно похлопала Джареда по плечу, успокаивая.  
 – Хорошо, – она медленно кивнула. – Все хорошо, Падалеки, я вам верю. Не хотите писать рапорт – настаивать не стану. Только… – она умолкла и прикусила губу. – Только пообещайте мне, что если когда-нибудь такое произойдет снова, если вы когда-нибудь почувствуете, что для вас это не работает или вы перестали управлять ситуацией, вы сразу придете ко мне. Я вам помогу. Хорошо?  
Джаред посмотрел на нее, внезапно испытав безумный прилив благодарности за то, что она здесь, за то, что он решил прийти в лазарет и доверился ей, а не стал скрывать, как маленькую постыдную тайну. Он был рад, что она его поняла, и хотя он знал, что никогда больше не придет к ней с таким снова, было приятно знать, что она позаботилась о нем и всегда поможет.  
 – Спасибо, доктор, – сказал он, и Кэссиди улыбнулась.  
 – Я просто делаю свою работу, – она отложила губку и помогла ему подняться. – ФРА уже разогрелся. Скажу прямо: он не залечит всего, вы еще несколько дней будете испытывать неудобства, но большая часть боли уйдет. Вы будете в состоянии передвигаться и участвовать в тренировках с минимальным дискомфортом.  
Джаред кивнул и спокойно последовал за ней через дверь по коридору в процедурный кабинет.  
Десять минут спустя, со справкой в кармане и наилучшими пожеланиями Кэссиди, Джаред вышел из лазарета, ненадолго остановился у двойной двери, чтобы насладиться солнцем. Как и было обещано, ФРА залечил большинство повреждений, так что теперь каждый шаг приносил лишь легкий дискомфорт, и хотя Джаред сомневался, что сможет долго сидеть не ерзая, это было в сто раз лучше, чем то, что он чувствовал утром. Спокойно глядя, как несколько солдат кружат вокруг друг друга в спарринге, Джаред решил не встречаться с остальными членами второго взвода на утренней зарядке. Он подумал, что заслуживает перерыв после того, через что прошел, да и в любом случае справка Кэссиди прикрывает его до обеда.  
На полпути к казарме он вдруг вспомнил приказ Феррис доложиться в восемь, но не позволил себе впасть в панику. Арлингтон и его люди смогут изложить историю довольно четко, он там не нужен. К тому же Дженсен там тоже наверняка будет, и хоть Джареду отчаянно хотелось увидеть его снова, уверить, что он не сделал ничего плохого, и восстановить их разрушенные отношения, он понимал, что на глазах у вышестоящего офицера в зале заседаний – не лучшее место для споров о случившемся. Придется дождаться, пока не представится другая возможность.  
 К тому времени как Джаред добрался до своей комнаты, этаж еще пустовал, и когда дверь за ним закрылась, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. Как ни волнующе было носить штаны Дженсена, оказалось здорово скользнуть в собственные брюки, и Джаред решил при первой же возможности подразнить Дженсена за его девичьи бедра. Во всяком случае, как только застанет его одного и убедит, что он прощен.  
Взглянув на часы – они показывали восемь тридцать – Джаред задумался, пытаясь решить, присоединяться ли к остальным солдатам на занятиях. Сейчас он уже был в состоянии выполнять обязанности, Кэссиди сама это сказала, проверив его после сеанса под ФРА, но на сей раз Джаред не чувствовал, что готов. Собственно, глядя на свою постель, он обнаружил, что действительно чертовски устал. Если вдуматься, так и бывает, когда накануне вечером тебе практически вытрахали мозги.  
Заперев дверь, Джаред пожал плечами и сбросил куртку, небрежно кинув ее на койку Абеля (тот не вернется еще несколько дней, так что ему это не помешает), и скользнул под одеяло. Раны при движении напомнили о себе легкой болью, но Джаред без труда проигнорировал ее. Сон пришел через секунду.

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Когда через пару часов Джаред очнулся от своего сна без сновидений, на часах было 11:47. Время обеда.  
Когда Джаред вошел, атмосфера в столовой была тихой и сдержанной – потрясение от смерти Кейна окутало всех как саван. Солдаты по большей части молчали, а если и заговаривали, то тихо и напряженно. Каждый поглядывал в сторону стола в дальнем углу, и Джаред тоже не удержался. Увидев там одинокую фигуру, он напряженно сжал поднос, пальцы чуть не смяли металл.  
Дженсен сидел на своем обычном месте, механически поднося вилку с лазаньей ко рту, равномерными движениями вверх-вниз, как автомат. Вторая рука лежала на столе ладонью вниз. И он не сводил глаз с пустующего места напротив. Но отчего действительно сжалось сердце Джареда – так это выражение скорби на лице Дженсена, искренней, неприкрытой, видимой для всех. Зеленые глаза были пусты и безжизненны, кожа – бледной настолько, что веснушки резко выделялись, придавая ему усталый, потрепанный вид.  
Дженсен выглядел совершено разбитым. И Джареду еще никогда в жизни никого не хотелось так защитить.  
Он шагнул вперед, намереваясь подойти к столу Дженсена и все исправить, как раздался знакомый голос, громкий и ясный в тишине.  
 – Йо, Падди!  
При звуке имени голова Дженсена дернулась, и мгновение они с Джаредом просто смотрели друг на друга. Джареду показалось, что он увидел что-то похожее на вспышку паники в его глазах, вилка упала на тарелку с резким стуком, напугавшим солдат за соседним столом. Джаред сглотнул, пытаясь одним лишь взглядом сказать Дженсену, что все хорошо, что с ним, Джаредом, все в порядке и что он простил. Но, видимо, его сообщение не дошло, потому что испуг из глаз Дженсена не пропал.  
Тут тяжелыми размеренными шагами подошел сержант Мюррей и хлопнул Джареда по плечу, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.  
 – Нам не хватало тебя за завтраком, старик, – сказал Мюррей, в его глазах светилась озабоченность. – Потом ты пропустил утреннюю зарядку, и лейтенант был не в курсе, где ты. Падди, мы беспокоились.  
 – Со мной все хорошо, – ответил Джаред, снова поворачиваясь к Дженсену. – Я в порядке, – повторил он громче, зная, что тот его слышит.  
Толку из этого не вышло. Отведя глаза, Дженсен подхватил поднос – пальцы дрожали так сильно, что, вставая, он чуть не уронил его – и поторопился к выходу. Сжав руку в кулак, Джаред проводил его взглядом до двери. Он знал, что будет непросто, но легче от этого не стало. Если бы он только мог остаться с Дженсеном наедине, просто поговорить с ним, заставить услышать его, что все будет хорошо...  
 – Что ж, – сказал Мюррей, по-видимому, не придав значения уходу Дженсена, – я рад, что ты вернулся, чувак. Пошли, поешь с нами. Мы с удовольствием послушаем твой рассказ, – он умолк и продолжил значительно тише: – Слышал, что случилось с Кейном. Ты как?  
Джаред вдруг вспомнил о потускневшем жетоне в кармане вещмешка, лежащего в комнате. У него не было честного ответа на вопрос Мюррея. Как он? Он знал, что уже смирился со смертью Кейна – тот сам просил о ней и, уходя, был спокоен, но эта рана никогда не исцелится полностью, и то, что произошло у них с Дженсеном, лишь подлило масла в огонь.  
 – Я не хочу говорить об этом, – сказал он наконец, едва вспомнив добавить: – Сэр.  
Мюррей понял и кивнул, потом поманил к столу. И Джаред вдруг осознал: одно из лучших качеств Мюррея – тот знает, когда что-то его не касается.  
 – Ну, тогда хотя бы посиди с нами, чувак, – сказал он, и Джаред послушно последовал за ним ко второму взводу.  
Только он сел рядом со специалистом Тал, как услышал за спиной еще один знакомый голос, вот только не такой желанный, как голос Мюррея:  
 – Разведчик Падалеки?  
Тал рядом с ним напряглась, но Джаред быстро похлопал ее по руке и встал. Однажды он уже справился с Арлингтоном, сможет и еще раз. Повернувшись к старшему сержанту второго отделения, он отдал честь.  
 – Сэр.  
С минуту Арлингтон просто молча смотрел на него. На сей раз лицо его не выражало ни презрения, ни отвращения, ни сарказма, оно было скорее беспристрастным. Что, впрочем, не помешало Мюррею метать в того острые как кинжалы взгляды, но, к счастью, он не стал вмешиваться. Похоже, выступление, которое Джаред устроил в столовой пару дней назад, – боже, как давно это было! – определенно убедило всех, что он более чем способен позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.  
Когда, наконец, Арлингтон расправил плечи и заговорил, голос его был настолько нейтрален, настолько лишен обычных презрения и неприязни, что Джаред удивился.  
– Тут нет твоей вины, – сказал тот, и Джаред уставился на него, чувствуя, что остальные присутствующие тоже смотрят.  
Арлингтону, по крайней мере, хватило ума выглядеть немного смущенным, но он пер как трактор, не сводя с Джареда глаз:  
 – Гибель капитана Кейна… ты сделал все, что мог. Ты не виноват, – он умолк, набрал воздуха и щелкнул каблуками, отдавая честь. – Вы все сделали правильно, разведчик.  
Долгую минуту Джаред мог только пялиться. Арлингтон… мирился? Деревенское быдло, человек, возненавидевший Джареда с первого дня его появления на базе, задавшийся целью сделать жизнь Джареда невыносимой, а в определенный момент почти подвергнувший его групповому изнасилованию… он хотел все исправить. Это было неслыханно. Это в голове не укладывалось.  
Но тут он вспомнил операцию, то, с каким уважением Арлингтон наблюдал за ним, когда он отслеживал путь Кейна, и как на обратном пути на базу они оба в тишине скорбели о своей потере. И внезапно понял, что это было неизбежно, что рано или поздно они пришли бы к этому моменту. Смерть Кейна оказалась настоящей трагедией для всех, и теперь солдаты должны отложить свои разногласия и объединиться в одно целое, чтобы пережить ее. Арлингтон, очевидно, понял это и был готов сделать первый шаг. И Джаред прекрасно знал, что наименьшее, что он может сделать в память о Кейне, – принять протянутую ему оливковую ветвь.  
Расправив плечи, он посмотрел Арлингтону прямо в глаза и тоже отдал честь.  
 – Благодарю вас, сэр, – искренне сказал он.  
Кивнув, Арлингтон развернулся и поманил за собой второе отделение. Через минуту они все тихо покинули столовую.  
Когда Джаред сел на место, за столом все молчали. Тишину нарушил Мюррей. Он уставился на Джареда так, словно у него вдруг выросла вторая голова.  
 – Мне показалось, – медленно проговорил он, – или сержант Арли, “Засранец года”, только что похвалил тебя?  
 – Он, должно быть, рехнулся, – размышляла Тал, и Джаред нахмурился. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать им, что все не так уж плохо, что они оба всего лишь повели себя как взрослые люди, как и должны, но тут раздался голос лейтенанта Коллинза, что избавило его от необходимости отвечать.  
– Сержант, специалист, отставить, – сказал их командир с конца стола. – Оставьте Падалеки в покое.  
Мюррей и Тал подчинились, но все равно продолжали бросать на него странные взгляды поверх тарелок, в них не было враждебности, просто недоумение, но Джаред знал, что через несколько часов оно исчезнет. Внутренне ему было довольно приятно от случившегося, похвала Арлингтона значила, что теперь в списке проблем, требующих решения, стало на одну меньше.  
Теперь осталось решить только один вопрос. Подняв взгляд на пустой стол суперсолдат, Джаред стиснул зубы – решимость ощущалась почти как физический вес. Сегодня вечером они с Дженсеном поговорят. Он позаботится об этом.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
В девять вечера Джаред сидел на краю своей койки в комнате, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы, как будто этим мог заставить их идти быстрее. Уже прокричали отбой, и до него еще доносились отголоски разговоров солдат первого взвода, обменивающихся последними репликами перед тем, как улечься по койкам. К Дженсену он сможет пойти не раньше, чем все уснут и настанет полная тишина.  
Ранее дверь в конце коридора была плотно закрыта и заперта, о чем свидетельствовал сердито мигающий огонек на консоли, и Джареду потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не идти туда прямиком и не стучать, пока Дженсен его не впустит. Конечно, на глазах всего первого взвода из этого ничего хорошего не вышло бы. Но как только все уснут, как только в здании станет тихо, и Джаред сможет заниматься собственными делами, он пойдет в комнату Дженсена и они поговорят.  
В коридоре прозвучал финальный хор “спокойной ночи”, за ним последовало тихое шипение закрывающихся на ночь дверей. Джаред глубоко вдохнул, встал и начал мерить шагами комнату. Он выждет еще пару минут, пока все уснут, и тогда пойдет. Чем больше у них с Дженсеном будет уединения, тем лучше.  
Внезапный стук в дверь так напугал, что он запутался в собственных ногах и налетел на стену. Резкое движение потревожило его едва исцеленные раны, и несколько следующих минут Джаред провел прижавшись к стене, в поисках равновесия, и крепко зажмурившись: глубоко дыша, он пережидал, пока не утихнет боль между ног. Кэссиди сказала правду: ФРА почти все залечил, но Джаред все еще был на пути к полному выздоровлению.  
Повторный стук вывел Джареда из задумчивости, и он, осторожно ступая, подошел к двери. Может, это делают обход часовые или явился солдат с поручением, а может, и кто-то из первого взвода стукнул, желая так спокойной ночи. Не позволяя себе думать, Джаред набрал на консоли команду открыть.  
При виде стоящего снаружи у него перехватило дыхание. Дженсен был одет почти так же, как и в первую ночь: футболка и свободные спортивные штаны, на шее болтались личные жетоны. Он больше не смотрел испуганно, как днем в столовой, но от его вида  сердце Джареда дрогнуло в груди. Дженсен выглядел уставшим, измотанным, как человек, дошедший до предела. Бледная кожа, красные, воспаленные глаза, радужка поблекла до мутно-зеленого, Джареду потребовалось усилие, чтобы не протянуть руку и не притянуть его ближе, и плевать на то, что дверь открыта и кто-нибудь может их увидеть.  
Дженсен, очевидно, тоже решил, что им нужно какое-то уединение, потому что указал кивком на комнату Джареда:  
 – Могу я войти?  
Сглотнув, Джаред кивнул и шагнул в сторону, и когда Дженсен вошел, закрыл за ним дверь. С минуту они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга: Дженсен покорно, а Джаред встревоженно. Он был рад, что Дженсен здесь, вообще-то, почти гордился, что тот сам решил начать разговор, в котором они оба так остро нуждались, но в то же время у него не осталось времени придумать план, и он чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным, не зная, что сказать. “Итак, у нас ночью был грубый секс” было не лучшим способом начинать разговор. Так же как и: “Хреново, что твой лучший друг умер”.  
Однако Дженсен, похоже, не был настроен затягивать молчание. Порывшись в кармане, он вынул маленькую жестяную коробочку, круглую и плоскую, как для жевательного табака, и протянул ее Джареду.  
 – Вот.  
Джаред растерянно моргнул:  
 – Что это?  
 – Мазь с производным адамина, – ответил Дженсен. – Стащил из суперовского крыла в лазарете. Должно помочь с… ну ты понял, – и он указал куда-то за спину Джареда. Проблема, о которой они так упорно молчали, требовала решения.  
Джаред ее и разрешил. Расправив плечи, он посмотрел Дженсену прямо в глаза и сказал:  
 – Ты не виноват.  
Непроницаемый взгляд дал ему ясно понять, что тот не согласен, так что Джаред продолжил:  
 – Прошлой ночью, во время наших… действий, – от него не ускользнуло, как Дженсен поморщился от выбранного слова, – разве я хоть раз сказал “нет”? Разве я хоть раз просил остановиться?  
Взгляд Дженсена потяжелел:  
 – Ты не знал...  
– Нет, Дженсен, – перебил его Джаред, не обращая внимания на то, что тот явно избегает обращения по имени. – Я точно знал, во что ввязываюсь, я точно знал, что произойдет, и позволил. Я хотел этого, Дженсен, я хотел тебя, и меня не волнует, что вышло немного грубо, – так легко ты от меня не избавишься.  
 – Падалеки, – начал Дженсен, затем, похоже, передумал: – Джаред. Я причинил тебе боль. Конечно, я не хотел, но это не отменяет того факта, что я, блядь, изнасиловал тебя и...  
 – Но ты не делал этого, – перебил его Джаред, он вошел в личное пространство Дженсена и, пользуясь преимуществом в росте, легко оттеснил его к стенке. – Не делал, Дженсен. Пускай ты причинил мне боль физически, но я-то знаю, что ты не нарочно, и… – он умолк, чтобы набрать воздуха, и заглянул Дженсену в глаза: – И это не меняет того факта, что я все равно беспокоюсь о тебе. И что я все еще хочу тебя.  
Повисло молчание. Они смотрели друг на друга, и на долю секунды на лице Дженсена промелькнуло что-то тяжелое и злое, и Джаред подумал, что им придется драться, придется спорить и орать, пока один из них не уступит. Но потом это выражение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, и когда он посмотрел на Джареда, черты его стали мягче и печальнее.  
– Почему я? – спросил он, и в этих двух словах было столько усталого любопытства, будто Дженсен действительно не понимал, почему Джаред его любит, словно действительно не понимал, что был самым замечательным человеком из всех, кого Джаред знал. И Джаред почувствовал, как внутри нарастает волнение, и подумалось, что сейчас сердце выпрыгнет из груди.  
 – Потому что это ты, – ответил он и провел большим пальцем по скуле Дженсена. – Всегда был ты, Дженсен, – и пока тот собирался с ответом, Джаред ринулся вперед и накрыл его губы страстным поцелуем.  
На мгновение Дженсен застыл от удивления, потом оттаял и, схватив Джареда за рубашку, подтянул его поближе и вернул поцелуй с таким рвением, что у Джареда закружилась голова; желание, потребность и нужда переплелись, образовав в животе пылающий шар. Наклонив голову удобнее, он осторожно лизнул верхнюю губу Дженсена, и в награду рот приоткрылся, ровно настолько, чтобы можно было скользнуть туда языком. Начался решающий бой: их языки сталкивались и переплетались, руки блуждали по телу, гладя через одежду. Однако когда его резко схватили за задницу, Джаред не смог сдержать шипения от внезапной боли, и Дженсен быстро отпрянул, распахнув глаза.  
 – Прости, прости меня, – он выглядел таким испуганным и виноватым, что Джаред нагнулся и сцеловал извинения с его губ.  
 – Все нормально, – сказал он, прижимая Дженсена крепче. – Немножко побаливает, но я в порядке. Просто… – он ничего не мог поделать с румянцем, залившим щеки, и проклинал себя за него, когда Дженсен вскинул брови, – пожалуй, будет лучше, если сегодня мы не продвинемся дальше, если ты понимаешь, о чем я...  
Дженсен кивнул и улыбнулся, и ничего прекраснее Джаред в жизни не видел. Он осторожно провел пальцами по его бедру, мягко, утешающе, ласково.  
– Все хорошо. Я не против, но… – Дженсен посмотрел на койку, и на его лице промелькнула неуверенность, – может… я мог бы остаться?  
Джаред закатил глаза из-за нелепости вопроса – и Дженсен еще спрашивает? – но в груди разлилось тепло, и он широко улыбнулся: – Если пообещаешь, что не будешь стягивать все одеяло.  
 И был вознагражден ответной улыбкой Дженсена.  
Они целовались всю дорогу до койки и разделились только для того, чтобы вместе скользнуть под одеяло, затем лениво продолжали еще несколько минут, пока Джаред не начал зевать. Дженсен лишь рассмеялся, легонько прижался к его спине, обняв рукой за пояс, и нежно поцеловал в шею.  
 – Поспи немного, Джаред, – сказал он, теплое дыхание мягко скользнуло по обнаженной коже.  
 – Джей, – сонно пробормотал Джаред, и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал тихий рокот ответного смешка Дженсена.  
 – Джей, – послушно повторил тот, и Джаред окунулся в его тепло, закрыл глаза и подумал, что никогда еще в жизни не был так счастлив.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
Назавтра, рано утром, Джаред был разбужен самым приятным образом – его член обхватывали губы Дженсена, и оказалось, что, во-первых, рот Дженсена следовало бы объявить вне закона где-либо, кроме постели Джареда, и во-вторых, при участии Дженсена его мозг выстреливает через член меньше чем за десять секунд.  
Конечно, после такого совершенно сказочного оргазма Джаред почувствовал, что будет только справедливо ответить на доброту Дженсена, и если то, как тот задрожал, застонал и выгнулся под губами Джареда что-то значило, то его техника оказалась чертовски хороша. Закончили они поздновато для завтрака, но их обоих это мало волновало.  
Мюррей, похоже, был не настолько глуп, насколько все привыкли думать, потому что тут же все понял, переведя взгляд с ошалевшего от счастья лица Джареда на Дженсена, сидевшего за своим столом и улыбавшегося своей еде, словно она рассказала ему самую убойную шутку. Глаза его распахнулись так широко, что Джаред подумал: если Мюррей не будет осторожным, они так и выпасть могут.  
– Чувак, – уставился тот на Джареда, не обращая внимания на то, что яичница, которую он нес на вилке ко рту, упала и теперь украшает перед его рубашки. – Чувак!!!  
Похоже, больше он не мог выдавить ни слова, но Джареда это устраивало. Чем меньше разговоров, тем больше времени у него будет для того, чтобы пялиться на Дженсена и мечтать о способах, какими он заставит его извиваться и сыпать ругательствами у себя в руках.  
Джаред понятия не имел, каким образом Дженсен сумел взломать замок на его двери и проникнуть в комнату, но когда он после отключения света подошел к койке и обнаружил в ней Дженсена – своего любовника – одна только мысль об этом вызывала приятное покалывание вдоль позвоночника – выжидающе устроившегося на краю постели, жаловаться он не собирался. Повреждения быстро заживали, так что он уже мог ходить и садиться безболезненно, но все-таки не прошли настолько, чтобы пробовать что-то более интимное. Дженсен, казалось, не возражал, великодушно предложил помочь нанести мазь, украденную им в суперовском крыле лазарета. Когда стало очевидным, что чувствуя прохладный палец, кружащий вокруг сжатого колечка, Джаред проявляет интерес выше среднего, Дженсен был более чем счастлив подарить ему облегчение руками или ртом.  
Смеясь и целуясь, они упали на кровать, и Джаред решил, что действительно может привыкнуть к тому обороту, который приняла его жизнь. Но оставалось еще кое-что, один маленький секрет между ними, о котором стоило поговорить: причина, по которой он ждал Дженсена в течение четырнадцати лет, стал разведчиком и усердно разыскивал Дженсена от базы к базе. Он не знал, как тот поведет себя, услышав правду, как она отразится на их выстроенных заново отношениях, но знал, что не станет хранить этот секрет. Дженсен заслуживал, чтобы ему рассказали, эта история касалась и его, и Джаред считал неправильным что-то скрывать. Лучше сказать раньше и покончить с тайной, чем позволить ей висеть над ними дамокловым мечом.  
Было воскресное утро, и они решили пропустить завтрак и поспать, хотя спать на самом деле никто не собирался. Джаред не мог держать руки подальше от Дженсена, касаясь его везде-везде и испытывая трепет оттого, что ему это позволено. Дженсен, улыбаясь под поцелуями, ответил любезностью на любезность: сунул руку под одеяло и обхватил член Джаред через боксеры. Джаред, ахнув, выгнулся, чтобы усилить контакт, и запрокинул голову, жадно подставляя горло под ласки, и через мгновение они двигались в унисон. Тепло и трение были настолько совершенными, что было почти больно. Дженсен кончил первым, тихо рыкнув в шею Джареду, испачкав низ его футболки спермой. Но потом стянул с Джареда боксеры, обхватил пальцами его член и начал безжалостно дрочить, быстро и жестко, и не прошло и пяти секунд, как он тоже кончил, застонав Дженсену в рот, выплескиваясь теплом ему на ладонь и запястье.  
Они лежали, медленно приходя в себя, наконец, Дженсен повернулся к Джареду и с улыбкой убрал влажные пряди, прилипшие к его лицу. Он выглядел довольным, счастливым и таким открытым, что Джаред понял: сейчас самое подходящее время.  
– Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать, – он посмотрел Дженсену в глаза.  
 – Хорошо, – ответил Дженсен, продолжая гладить его лицо, перебирать волосы именно так, как нравилось Джареду.  
Джаред взял его руку и прижал к губам. Он не мог себе позволить отвлекаться, не сейчас.  
 – Это важно, – сказал он.  
Дженсен, похоже, почувствовал серьезность в его голосе, потому что улыбка его чуть увяла, а в глазах появилась настороженность.  
 – Что именно?  
Зная, что Дженсен, вероятно, решил, что он передумал, Джаред быстро втянул его в поцелуй и не отпускал, пока тот не стал в его руках снова мягким и податливым.  
 – Не это, – он ждал, пока Дженсен кивнул, опасение ушло из его глаз – он верил Джареду.  
 – Тогда что?  
Джаред набрал в легкие воздуха. “Все будет хорошо, –  сказал он себе, –  ничего особенного здесь нет. Может быть, Дженсен даже будет взволнован, будет рад узнать о своем прошлом, о своей жизни до того, как он стал супером. Наверняка он и сам гадал об этом”.  
 – Джей, – Дженсен внимательно на него смотрел, зелень глаз потемнела.  
Джаред перецеловал его пальцы по очереди и, не давая себе времени на сомнения, сказал:  
 – Я – бенефициар.  
На долю секунды глаза Дженсена расширились, потом взгляд снова смягчился.  
 – Оу. Хорошо, – он кивнул.  
Но Джаред покачал головой – тот не понял.  
 – Нет, – сказал он, – я не просто какой-то бенефициар, Дженсен. Я – твой.  
Повисла тишина. Джаред почувствовал, как тело Дженсена оцепенело, и что-то трудноопределимое промелькнуло на его лице. Когда тот заговорил, иначе как осторожным его голос назвать было нельзя.  
 – Что?  
Джаред затараторил:  
 – Когда мы были детьми, то жили вдвоем в Далласе, – он не отрывал взгляда от его лица. – Сначала мы были бездомными, но потом ты, работая на фабрике боеприпасов, получил для нас комнату в трущобах. Однажды меня похитили, – он не сдержал инстинктивной дрожи, возникшей при этом воспоминании, но заставил себя продолжить, – но ты меня спас и в тот же день пошел и записался добровольцем в программу “Суперсолдат”, а меня указал своим бенефициаром. – Он умолк и снова поцеловал руку Дженсена. – Я здесь из-за тебя, Дженсен. Благодаря тебе я стал тем человеком, которым являюсь сегодня. Всю свою жизнь я разыскивал тебя. Я стал разведчиком, потому что так я мог найти тебя. Это ты, Дженсен. Это всегда был ты.  
Дженсен смотрел на него, распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот. Выглядело бы почти комично, если бы не отрезвляло то, что читалось в его глазах: боль. Гнев. Чувство вины.  
Нахмурившись, Джаред потянулся у нему:  
 – Дженсен...  
Тот оттолкнул его с такой силой, что Джаред упал с кровати. Лежа на полу, он пытался восстановить дыхание, когда услышал шлепанье босых ног по полу, затем шипение открывшейся и закрывшейся двери. Блядь!  
Следовало бы понять, что легко не будет. Новость довольно тяжелая, и Джаред подозревал, что даже если бы они не трахались, тот все равно бы разозлился. Но он не собирался позволять Дженсену уйти так легко, только не после таких долгих поисков и, уж конечно, не из-за такого. Поднявшись на ноги, он сделал шаг к двери и вдруг понял, что его футболка до сих пор в сперме Дженсена. Матерясь, он нырнул в шкаф и порылся в ящиках в поисках сменной футболки, потому что иначе в коридор не выйти – кто-нибудь мог увидеть свидетельства их с Дженсеном занятий. У него все еще оставалось какое-то чувство собственного достоинства.  
Затем он представил себе, что будет делать: как направится к комнате Дженсена и будет барабанить в дверь, пока тот не откроет, и кто-нибудь да услышит. М-да, пожалуй, чувства собственного достоинства у него осталось не так уж и много.  
Натянув свежую футболку и чистые боксеры – он сомневался, что те, что на нем, испачканы, но некогда было проверять – Джаред вышел из комнаты, возвращая приветствия нескольким солдатам из первого взвода, все еще крутившимся поблизости. Дверь Дженсена предсказуемо оказалась закрыта и крепко-накрепко заперта. Джаред не колебался ни секунды.  
Удары его кулака по металлу прозвучали в коридоре как гонг, но тишина Джареда не заботила.  
 – Я знаю, что ты там, Дж… Эклз, – поправился он, потому что ему не надо было, чтоб народ что-то заподозрил.  
Никакого ответа. Джаред закатил глаза, продолжая дубасить по двери, упорно игнорируя любопытные взгляды.  
 – Я не уйду, пока ты не откроешь дверь, на меня уже смотрят, так что...  
Больше ничего не потребовалось. Дверь с шипением отъехала, Джаред на долю секунды заметил лицо Дженсена, после чего его тупо затащили в комнату, и дверь аккуратно закрылась.  
Джаред, к его чести, быстро пришел в себя и, развернувшись лицом к Дженсену, сказал:  
 – Нам нужно поговорить.  
 Но Дженсен уже покачал головой.  
 – Не о чем тут говорить! – рявкнул он. – Я понимаю, Джей, правда, понимаю. Но я просто не могу… – он сглотнул и отвел взгляд. – Такие отношения не для меня.  
Поняв, к чему все идет, Джаред вздохнул. Он рисовал себе тысячи разных сценариев развития событий, и Дженсен выбрал самый очевидный. Шагнув ближе, Джаред взял его руку и упрямо стиснул, когда тот попытался ее отнять.  
 – Дженсен, послушай меня, – сказал он и покачал головой, когда тот хотел возмутиться. – Нет, просто... хотя бы один раз в жизни просто заткнись и выслушай меня, ладно? Когда я закончу, сможешь сказать все, что захочешь, но до тех пор ни слова. Лады?  
Пару секунд казалось, что Дженсен собирается спорить, но в итоге тот промолчал, настороженно наблюдая за Джаредом. Его рука дрожала, и Джаред, не отрывая взгляда от лица, поднес ее к губам и поцеловал в ладонь.  
– Я знаю, что ты злишься. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я чувствую себя виноватым, думаю, будто задолжал тебе за то, что ты назвал меня своим бенефициаром, и только поэтому сплю с тобой.  
Дженсен не отвечал, но то, как он оцепенел, подсказало Джареду, что выстрел попал в цель. Покачав головой и позволив себе легкую улыбку, он накрыл его ладонь второй рукой.  
 – Но ты ошибаешься, Дженсен. То есть да, временами я чувствую себя виноватым, а кто бы не чувствовал, когда за тебя отдают жизнь? Но это… Это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что у нас есть, хорошо? Это никак не влияет на мои чувства к тебе.  
Лицо Дженсена слегка смягчилось, и что-то промелькнуло в его взгляде – надежда, понял Джаред и, держась за эту догадку, собрал все силы для следующих слов:  
– Я с тобой, потому что люблю тебя, Дженсен, – оттого, насколько слова соответствовали истине, сердцу сделалось тесно в груди. – Думаю… Думаю, что я любил тебя всегда.  
Дженсен долго смотрел на него в полной тишине, и Джаред видел, как на его лице в быстрой последовательности сменяют друг друга миллион разных эмоций: гнев, вина, смущение, но победила та самая надежда – обосновалась прочно, а потом к ней добавилось принятие. Когда Дженсен поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся, Джаред подумал, что умрет от счастья прямо на месте, и его это ничуть не заботило.  
 – Твою мать, ты такая девчонка, – сказал Дженсен, но глаза его сияли, и Джаред едва ли мог бы быть счастливее.  
 – И все равно ты меня любишь, – ответил он, и улыбка Дженсена стала шире.  
 – Ага. Думаю, да, – сказал он негромко, и со стороны Джареда единственно верным поступком было поцеловать его. Дженсен с готовностью ответил, настойчиво прижимаясь к Джареду, их языки сплелись, и к тому времени как они, наконец, разделились, оба дышали с трудом. При виде раскрасневшегося лица и распухших от поцелуев губ Джареда накрыло желание ошеломительной силы, чистая, жгучая потребность получить его, завладеть им и полностью принадлежать ему. Он принял решение.  
 – Думаю, – глядя Дженсену в глаза, он взялся за подол своей футболки, – у нас осталось одно незаконченное дело.  
Дженсен ясно его понял, застонал, и от возбуждения его глаза потемнели до цвета морской волны.  
– Пожалуй, мне нравится эта идея, – он провел ладонями по ягодицам Джареда. – Но ты уверен? Уже не болит?  
Джаред покачал головой.  
 – Нет.  
И он не врал, благодаря времени и суперовской мази болезненные ощущения почти исчезли. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас.  
Скользнув рукой Дженсену за спину, Джаред дернул его на себя и прижал его бедра к своим, и оба застонали – члены соприкоснулись через тонкую ткань штанов. Джаред снова поцеловал Дженсена, покусывая и посасывая его нижнюю губу, немного погодя ненадолго отодвинулся и сказал:  
 – Дженсен, хочу, чтоб ты меня трахнул.  
Иного приглашения тому, по всей видимости, не требовалось, потому что он рванулся вперед, утягивая Джареда в страстный поцелуй, который они прервали лишь для того, чтобы стянуть друг с друга футболки и упасть на койку. Вес, неожиданно обрушившийся сверху, чуть не вышиб воздух из груди, но Джаред лишь рассмеялся, счастливый и задыхающийся, глядя на Дженсена, пока не заметил, что тот смотрит на его левое плечо.  
Ч-черт. Джаред почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, а улыбка исчезает, словно ее не было вовсе. Дженсен впервые видел его без футболки, а он забыл о татуировке – этом компрометирующем наборе цифр и букв; он ни разу не упоминал о ней – когда раньше рассказывал свою историю, татуировка совершенно вылетела из головы.  
“О боже! – Джаред вдруг обнаружил, что не может посмотреть Дженсену в глаза, жгучий стыд накатывал удушливыми волнами. – Что он подумает? Решит ли, как Арли, как все остальные…”  
К руке неожиданно прижалось что-то теплое, и Джаред испуганно заморгал, глядя, как Дженсен с мягким, влажным звуком отнимает губы от его кожи. Когда он улыбнулся, открыто, искренне и без тени осуждения, Джаред почувствовал, что в груди стало так тесно, что он едва мог дышать. Не доверяя своему голосу, он притянул Дженсена для поцелуя и, припав к его губам, почти ощутил вкус чернил из татуировки.  
 – Спасибо, – прошептал он, когда они наконец-то разделились.  Дженсен улыбался, а его зеленые глаза сияли принятием и любовью.  
 – Беру всего, с потрохами, – только и сказал он, и Джаред рассмеялся, падая обратно на постель и затягивая его на себя. Медленно и неторопливо целуясь, они отбросили в сторону штаны и боксеры, и Дженсен, наконец, устроился между ног Джареда. Ощущение, когда их обнаженные члены потерлись друг о друга, заставило Джареда задохнуться, но трения, восхитительного и страстного, не совсем хватало.  
 – Дженсен, – прошептал Джаред, голос звучал хрипло и совершенно невнятно, но тот определенно понял, потому что кивнул, склонился и поцеловал головку его члена, потом выскользнул из постели и направился к крохотному комоду в углу комнаты. Мгновение спустя он вернулся с презервативом и смазкой, но Джаред, покачав головой, вынул маленький квадрат из фольги у него из рук и бросил на пол.  
 – Хочу чувствовать тебя, – объяснил он и испытал удовольствие, наблюдая, как зеленые глаза потемнели еще сильнее. По телу Джареда волной прошло вожделение.  
Дженсен заполз обратно на постель, открыл тюбик и тщательно покрыл пальцы смазкой, потом осторожно развел бедра Джареду. При первом прикосновении прохладного пальца – Дженсен едва задел вход – Джаред выдохнул.  
 – Все нормально? – спросил Дженсен, и Джаред кивнул и прикусил губу. Но тут Дженсен поцеловал его, скользнул в рот языком, одновременно проталкивая палец внутрь, и Джаред задрожал от ощущений, почти знакомых, но без боли, как в прошлый раз. Сначала смазка была холодной, но быстро нагрелась, и скоро Джаред обнаружил, что извивается на пальце Дженсена, пытаясь заполучить его глубже, и почувствовал, как лицо запылало от смущения.  
Дженсен лишь улыбнулся, нежно нажимая и успокаивающе целуя Джареду подбородок, осторожно ввел второй палец, и Джаред быстро подавил желание зажаться, заставляя себя расслабиться и принять Дженсена будто впервые. За исключением этого, ничто больше не напоминало тот первый раз – этот Дженсен не был полубезумным и ожесточившимся от горя, этот Дженсен был нежным, заботливым, любящим. И Джаред никогда не чувствовал себя в большей безопасности.  
 – Еще один? – спросил Дженсен, и Джаред только и мог что кивнуть – его способность разговаривать растворилась в ощущениях, затопивших тело. Третий палец принес боль, но не настолько сильную, чтобы захотелось остановиться. Скорей, тупую и ноющую. И хоть ощущения были не такими уж фантастическими, он, конечно...  
И тут Дженсен что-то сделал пальцами – вытянул, согнул, и внезапно удовольствие прошило позвоночник белой вспышкой и звездами взорвалось под веками, и Джаред, выгибаясь на матрасе, издал сдавленный вздох.  
 – Твою ж мать!  
Самодовольная улыбка на лице Дженсена была бесценной.  
 – Простата, – пояснил он, почти полностью вынимая пальцы и не обращая внимания на протестующий стон Джареда. – Прямая стимуляция порождает удовольствие у муж...  
 – Да заткнись ты, на хрен, бога ради, и сделай так еще… Ах-х-х! – Джаред запрокинул голову, хватая ртом воздух – Дженсен снова согнул пальцы и непрестанно надавливал на то местечко внутри, пока Джаред не подумал, что может взорваться от удовольствия. Он был настолько возбужден, что это приносило боль, жар и потребность иметь Дженсена в себе, чувствовать, как он заполняет…  
 – Сейчас, – крикнул он, не заботясь о том, что голос прозвучал полузадушенно и отчаянно, когда он толкнулся вниз, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы Дженсена так глубоко, как только получится. – Трахни сейчас, Дженсен, пожалуйста...  
 – Боже, Джей, – Дженсен со стоном вынул пальцы, и Джаред чуть не всхлипнул от внезапного ощущения потери, отчаянно цепляясь за Дженсена, пытаясь притянуть его ближе, поскорей заполучить в себя...  
 – Подожди, – Дженсен схватил Джареда за руки, прижал запястья над головой к матрасу и, удерживая его таким образом, нащупывал смазку. – Немножко подожди, Джей, мне нужно… блядь!  
Он чуть не уронил крохотный тюбик, когда Джаред выгнулся, чтобы потереться налитым членом о его плоский живот, оставляя влажный след на прессе и вокруг пупка.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – снова взмолился Джаред, и Дженсен, застонав, щедро выдавил себе на ладонь лубрикант и смазал свой член, потом отпустил запястья Джареда. Он схватил его за щиколотки, поднимая их себе на плечи, но Джаред быстро сел и пополз вперед, толкая Дженсена, пока не оседлал его бедра.  
 – Хочу так, – сказал он. Дженсен сглотнул и кивнул, откидываясь на подушки и ожидая. Джаред приподнялся, схватил его член и осторожно пристроил к своему входу.  
Джаред не стал ждать – четырнадцать лет – чертовски долго – и сам тут же начал опускаться, запрокинув голову и глубоко задышав, когда почувствовал, как член Дженсена протискивается через тесное кольцо мышц. До сих пор жгло, но даже близко не так, как было в первый раз, и растяжение ощущалось болезненно-прекрасным, как и прерывистый слабый стон Дженсена под ним.  
На мгновение они оба замерли.  Давая Джареду время приспособиться, Дженсен крепко схватил его за бедра, дрожа от усилий не двигаться, и Джаред восхитился его выдержкой, его готовностью позволить ему  вести. Сделав глубокий вдох, он разрешил себе опуститься еще на пару дюймов, задыхаясь от того, как Дженсен его заполняет, и когда, наконец, весь член оказался в нем, а яйца Дженсена прижались к его заднице, Джаред едва мог дышать. Ощущения жара, тяжести, растянутости привели его в полный восторг.  
Глаза Дженсена были крепко зажмурены, лицо напряжено от усилий не двигаться, но Джаред так не хотел. Первое жжение от проникновения прошло, оставив лишь чувство заполненности, почти сводящее его с ума от вожделения, и Джаред, одной рукой оперевшись Дженсену на грудь, второй потянулся за спину и ниже, туда, где они соединялись, осторожно взял в ладонь его яйца и начал ласкать.  
Дженсен распахнул глаза, в них одновременно читалось удивление и возбуждение, и Джаред улыбнувшись, чуть сжал яички и отпустил.  
 – Двигайся, черт тебя возьми, – потребовал он, и с полузадушенным рыком Дженсен быстро подчинился.  
Сначала получалось немного неуклюже, каждый толчок подбрасывал Джареда – он даже чуть не соскочил, но потом начал рассчитывать свои движения, опускаясь вниз, когда Дженсен подавался вверх, и все стало идеально – гладкое скольжение члена внутри и мягкое шлепанье его яиц о задницу Джареда.  
А потом Дженсен вдруг чуть сдвинулся влево и согнул правую ногу в колене, и это как-то так изменило угол, под которым его член был внутри Джареда, что каждый раз он попадал точно в простату, и Джаред стонал, насаживаясь снова и снова и каждый раз задыхаясь, когда головка касалась простаты. Его собственный член, чуть опавший перед этим из-за жжения, снова начал наливаться, увеличиваясь, тяжелея и изгибаясь к животу. Джаред быстро потянулся к нему, но Дженсен отбросил его руку, укладывая ее ему на бедро и накрывая своей. Сообщение было понятным, и Джаред застонал. Он никогда раньше не кончал без прикосновения, но судя по тому, как напряглись его яйца и нарастал жар в основании позвоночника, без сомнения, сегодня кончит.  
Вдруг Дженсен начал подниматься, переходя в сидячее положение и удерживая Джареда на коленях, даже не прерывая их контакта, и Джаред заскулил – в новой позе член Дженсена проник невозможно глубоко, растягивая его вглубь и вширь и безжалостно надавливая на то волшебное место внутри. Два глубоких, сильных толчка – и Джаред кончил, задыхаясь и впиваясь зубами Дженсену в шею, чтобы приглушить рвущийся крик, мир побелел, и он выплеснулся белесыми струями Дженсену на живот и грудь. Дженсен вскоре последовал за ним: выкрикнув “Твою мать!” и напрягшись, он кончил, и Джаред устало застонал, почувствовав тепло, впиваясь пальцами ног в матрас, чувствуя, как Дженсен опустошает себя у него глубоко внутри.  
Они рухнули на постель, тяжело дыша, хватая ртом воздух – окружающий мир медленно проявлялся вокруг. Когда, наконец, Джаред нашел в себе силы двигаться снова, он осторожно снялся с Дженсена и с усталым вздохом плюхнулся рядом с ним.  
Какое-то время они просто лежали, глядя друг на друга. Джаред протянул руку и пропустил сквозь пальцы слипшиеся от пота, беспорядочно торчащие иголками короткие волосы Дженсена и почувствовал, как на лице расплывается глупая улыбка.  
 – Бля, это было охуенно, – хрипло прошептал он.  
Дженсен вернул улыбку, глаза в свете ламп сверкали как драгоценности.  
 – Знаю, я невероятен, – ответил он, и Джаред рассмеялся и шлепнул его по руке.  
 – Нам надо привести себя в порядок, – он лениво водил пальцем по подсыхающей сперме на груди Дженсена. – А потом мы пообедаем, а после пообнимаемся и потом поужинаем, а там, может, еще потрахаемся.  
 – Серьезный запрос, – ответил Дженсен, но, не переставая улыбаться, поднялся и, свесив ноги с койки, подхватил с пола свою футболку. Как могли, они вытерлись ею, потом еще несколько минут целовались, медленно, лениво и чувственно. Когда они, наконец оторвались друг от друга, у Дженсена был малость окосевший взгляд, но Джаред, улыбаясь, осторожно провел пальцами по вытатуированной двойной цепи, обвивавшей левый бицепс.  
 – В честь чего это? – спросил он.  
Взгляд Дженсена спустился на пальцы и на татуировку, и лицо приняло серьезное выражение.  
 – Ты действительно хочешь знать?  
Джаред моргнул.  
 – Да.  
 – Это военная тайна, – медленно произнес Дженсен. – Из тех, что могут стоить жизни.  
Джаред уставился на него.  
– Расскажи!  
– Хорошо, – мягкая улыбка тронула губы Дженсена. – Эта татуировка – неоспоримое доказательство того, что суперсолдат может нажраться так, что позволит своим лучшим друзьям отволочь его в ближайший тату-салон, чтобы потом проснуться на следующее утро, не имея представления, откуда вдруг на руке взялся дурацкий рисунок чернилами.  
Уронив голову Дженсену на плечо и чувствуя его улыбку кожей, Джаред расхохотался.  
 – Избитый прием, – сказал он, и Дженсен пожал плечами.  
– Скажи это Крису, – ответил он, и атмосфера в комнате тут же сгустилась. Они умолкли.  
Джаред сглотнул, крепче хватаясь за руку любовника.  
 – Дженсен, я...  
– Нет, – покачал головой тот, притянул Джареда ближе и нежно поцеловал. – Я… Мне не стоило так говорить. Никто не виноват, ни мы, ни Крис. – Он посмотрел на пустую койку Кейна, и его дыхание участилось. – Просто… – он вздохнул. – Мне так его не хватает, Джей, и так больно… иногда так больно, что я едва держусь, но… но теперь у меня есть ты. Ты так мне помог, Джей, и это… лучше стало только благодаря тебе. Стало… легче.  
Джаред кивнул, нежно поглаживая Дженсена по руке.  
 – Я здесь, Дженсен. Я всегда буду здесь.  
В ответ Дженсен улыбнулся, чуть напряженно и очень печально, но улыбка достигла его глаз.  
 – Знаешь, где-то там, Крис, наверное, живот надрывает от смеха над тем, что мы ведем себя как пара соплячек, да?  
Джаред хмыкнул.  
 – Ну, уверен, в любом случае у нас есть его благословение.  
 – Да, – согласился Дженсен, – уверен, оно у нас есть. – Он притянул Джареда для очередного поцелуя, теплого и такого наполненного эмоциями, что у Джареда защемило сердце, потом отодвинулся и подмигнул: – Значит, Даллас, да? Не хочешь поведать о ранних годах моей жизни?  
И Джаред был более чем счастлив подчиниться.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

К тому времени как Джаред, получив мимолетный поцелуй и обещание встретиться после обеда, наконец покинул комнату Дженсена, уже был почти полдень. Дурацкая усмешка привлекла не один странный взгляд со стороны солдат первого взвода, но вопросов никто не задавал, так что Джаред вернулся к себе беспрепятственно. Когда он открыл дверь и вошел, то замер и изумленно вытаращился.  
 – Абель? Твою ж мать, старик, ты вернулся!  
Сосед по комнате тут же отвернулся от шкафа, куда укладывал свои вещи, и наградил его широкой усмешкой, позволяя Джареду обнять его одной рукой.  
 – Больше не мог отсиживаться, – он хлопнул Джареда по плечу, когда тот его отпустил. – Как ты, Падалеки?  
“Если бы ты только знал”, – хотелось сказать Джареду, но он лишь пожал плечами, стараясь, чтоб жест получился как можно безразличнее.  
 – Без тебя одиноко, старик, – сказал он и кивнул на тонкую шину, охватывающую левое колено Абеля. – Как нога? Ты получил мой ви-диск?  
 – Уже почти выздоровела, – ответил Абель, любовно похлопав по ноге. – Док говорит, что надо поберечься при забегах на длинные дистанции, но в остальном я готов. – Он умолк и сморщил нос. – Чувак, что за, на хрен, пожелание скорейшего выздоровления: “Вау, на этот раз ты действительно облажался?”  
Джаред лишь рассмеялся.  
 – Важно намерение, – возразил он, начиная рыться в шкафу в поисках своей формы. – К тому же я просто называю вещи своими именами. Я, того, честный.  
 – Ага, – Абель встал рядом, опираясь на край шкафа бедром. – И раз уж мы о честности, то давно вы с Эклзом исполняете горизонтальное танго?  
От неожиданности Джаред выронил ботинок из рук, и тот приземлился каблуком ему на пальцы, так что несколько следующих минут он провел прыгая на одной ноге и матерясь. Абель лишь давился смехом.  
 – Как ты узнал? – спросил Джаред, наконец, придя в себя.  
Абель лишь пожал плечами, поднял палец и указал на себя.  
 – Чувак, я – разведчик, – он покачал головой. – Одного взгляда на твои простыни достаточно, чтобы понять, что тебя кто-то на них трахал, а то, что это Эклз, я понял по тому, как при виде его у тебя взгляд делается мечтательным, – он умолк, и улыбка стала шире: – Добавь к этому тот факт, что я точно слышал, как ты только что вышел из его комнаты, и ты меня не одурачишь, Падалеки.  
Джаред кивнул. Логично, в любом случае он не озаботился тем, чтобы скрыть улики, а разведчики обучены замечать все мельчайшие детали. Однако это не помешало росту смутного страха внутри, когда он кое о чем вспомнил.  
 – Так ты… не против?  
Абель растерянно моргнул.  
 – Ты о чем?  
 – Ну, ты... – Джаред указал на Библию, все еще лежащую на краю постели Абеля. – Разве там не сказано, что парни не могут трахать друг друга или что-то типа того?  
Абель с минуту смотрел на него, потом вдруг рассмеялся.  
 – Чувак, эта книга также повествует о говорящем змее и парне, который ходил по воде и ожил через три дня после того, как истек кровью на кресте. К некоторым вещам в ней надо относиться с долей скептицизма, приятель, – он покачал головой, и его лицо посерьезнело. – Чтобы иметь веру, не обязательно верить всему, Падалеки, – сказал он. – Пока вы с Эклзом счастливы вместе, мне насрать, даже если он каждую ночь связывает тебя и охаживает хлыстом, – он умолк, взгляд его переместился с беспорядка на Джаредовой койке на аккуратно застеленную собственную. – Пока ты не занимаешься этим на моей кровати. Вы, засранцы, трахались на моей койке?  
 – Нет, клянусь, никаких поползновений на твою территорию, – ответил Джаред, поднимая руки и чувствуя, как сердце заходится от благодарности. Он улыбнулся в ответ на скептический взгляд Абеля: – Слово разведчика?  
Абель пристально его разглядывал, но подрагивающие уголки губ его выдали.  
 – На всякий случай все же сменю простыни, – сказал он и прищурился: – И если я когда-нибудь приду вечером и обнаружу, что вы их испачкали...  
 – Мы все будем делать в его комнате, обещаю, – быстро ответил Джаред и, отведя глаза, понизил голос: – Все равно у него сейчас нет соседа.  
Абель долго молчал. А когда, наконец, заговорил, голос был значительно печальнее:  
 – Да, я слышал. Как Эклз, держится?  
– Нормально, – честно ответил Джаред. – С ним все нормально.  
Тот кивнул, потом указал кивком на дверь.  
 – Не хочешь взять хавчик и рассказать мне об этом? – на лице появилась новая улыбка. – А потом, может, поделишься, с чего Эклз решил, что стоит начать спать с таким неудачником, как ты?  
 – Отсоси, – ответил Джаред.  
– Думаю, это к Эклзу, – мигом парировал Абель, и они, пихаясь и хохоча, протиснулись в дверь.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
  
Следующую неделю Джаред провел в состоянии, приближенном к вечному блаженству. Они с Дженсеном проводили все свободное от службы время (и немного служебного тоже, если считать пятиминутные встречи в кладовых с припасами, откуда оба выходили с улыбками до ушей) вместе, и каждую ночь, как только объявляли отбой, Джаред спешно желал Абелю спокойной ночи и отправлялся в комнату Дженсена. Сосед всякий раз закатывал глаза, а однажды крикнул вслед: “Убедись, что у тебя есть резинка! Не хочу проснуться с гребаными мандавошками или еще чем-то из-за того, что ты не можешь держать член в штанах!”, но улыбка, сопровождавшая все это, была искренней, и Джаред знал, что на самом деле тот не против каждую ночь иметь комнату в своем распоряжении.  
Потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы Мюррей перестал бросать на Джареда рассеяно-возмущенные взгляды, но когда он, наконец, оправился от первоначального потрясения, то лишь напомнил Джареду об осторожности и оставил в покое. Специалист Тал, способная, по-видимому, читать Мюррея как открытую книгу, тоже просекла новости довольно быстро и радостно потребовала, чтоб Джаред все ей рассказал и не упустил ни одной грязной подробности.  
Лейтенант Коллинз и сержант Ходж продолжали не замечать изменений в жизни Джареда: первый – потому, что был слишком занят присматривая за всем взводом, а второй – потому что недавно обнаружил пылкую любовь к одной из новоприбывших капралов третьего взвода и большую часть времени проводил пялясь на ее сиськи, так что Джаред сомневался, что тот заметит хоть что-то, даже если бы он отсасывал Дженсену прямо перед ним.  
В то же время он не мог отрицать, что данная идея вызывает прилив тепла и приятное легкое покалывание внизу позвоночника – что поделать, он был немного извращенцем – однако Джаред не был настолько глуп, чтобы попробовать. В армии очень ограничены допустимые способы взаимодействия между солдатами и вышестоящими офицерами, и как-то Джаред сомневался, что высасывание мозгов своего капитана через член  прописано в кодексе поведения военнослужащего. Однако он был счастлив тем, что у них с Дженсеном было: их отношения пропитывали любовь и неистовое увлечение, и медленно, но верно он позволял себе привыкнуть к этому ритму и начал верить, что так будет всегда, что ничто не разрушит жизнь, которую он уже выстроил.  
Следовало знать, что все идет слишком хорошо.  
Утро среды началось как и любое другое утро. Внутренние часы Джареда разбудили его около шести, и он потянулся и продрал глаза, потом обнял Дженсена за пояс и нежно поцеловал в шею.  
– Доброе утро.  
– Доброе, – тут же ответил Дженсен веселым и ясным голосом, без следа сонливости, и Джаред знал, что тот, вероятно, проснулся пару часов назад. Дженсен не соврал насчет одного часа сна, и определенно это был не первый раз, когда он просыпался раньше и просто оставался в постели, слушая, как Джаред спит. Сам Джаред не считал это пугающим, а просто свидетельством влюбленности.  
– Как спалось? – спросил Дженсен, и Джаред кивнул, приподнимаясь на локтях, но руки вдруг ослабели, и он с резким “ох” упал спиной на матрас.  
– Бля, думаю, ты меня затрахал до одури, – проворчал он, а Дженсен лишь рассмеялся, повернулся лицом к нему и вовлек в долгий ленивый поцелуй. Джаред с радостью ответил, мягко прикусив его полную нижнюю губу – вспомнил прошлый вечер, когда Дженсен практически вколачивал его в матрас, а он на четвереньках только стонал и принимал все, что ему давали: страстно, полно, идеально.  
Дженсен отодвинулся с коротким напряженным смехом.  
– Приятные воспоминания? – он провел пальцем вдоль полувозбужденного члена Джареда, и Джаред поцеловал его снова.  
 – Только ты, – ответил он и ахнул, почувствовав, как палец Дженсена пропутешествовал ниже, дальше – за мошонку и осторожно нажал на вход. Во взгляде Дженсена читался вопрос, и Джаред просто кивнул, закрыв глаза, и тихо застонал, когда палец проскользнул внутрь почти беспрепятственно – Джаред был все еще смазан и расслаблен после ночи.  
 – Блядь, Джей, – сказал Дженсен, вставляя второй палец, чтобы посмотреть, как Джаред извивается. – Господи, ты так невъебенно прекрасен.  
 – Дженсен, – едва способный дышать, Джаред насаживался на пальцы и выгибался, чтобы потереться головкой о бедро Дженсена. – Сейчас, Дженсен, давай же...  
– Какой нетерпеливый, – поддразнил тот, но улыбнулся и снова его поцеловал, вынимая пальцы и осторожно располагаясь так, что Джаред оказался на спине, а сам Дженсен –  на корточках меж его ног. Джаред застонал, бесстыдно раздвигая бедра, из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдая, как Дженсен быстро смазывает себя и пристраивается. Тот вошел одним сильным толчком вверх, не встретив сопротивления – Джаред легко его принял, помогли смазка и сперма, оставшиеся в нем с ночи.  
Ему не требовалось времени, чтобы приспособиться, он просто подтолкнул Дженсена ступней.  
– Трахни меня, давай же, – потребовал он и застонал, когда Дженсен немедленно подчинился. Он вбивался сильно и быстро, именно так, как Джареду нравилось. С первой попытки обнаружив простату Джареда, он безостановочно долбил в нее, пока у Джареда не заплясали перед глазами звезды от каждого толчка. Удовольствие нарастало, и он подумал, что так можно и умереть, но ему было все равно. Если он уйдет вот так – обнимая любимого, с его пульсирующим членом глубоко внутри – он не против.  
Слишком скоро Джаред почувствовал знакомое покалывание в основании позвоночника, яйца набухли и потяжелели, и он быстро потянулся вниз и пережал член у основания, пытаясь предотвратить оргазм. Но Дженсен не позволил, легко отбив руку Джареда, и обхватил его член пальцами. Хватило нескольких движений, и Джаред кончил. Запрокинув голову и задыхаясь, он излился горячей влагой Дженсену на пальцы и себе на живот. Дженсен довольно скоро последовал за ним, издав длинный, почти болезненный стон, и выплеснулся теплом у Джареда внутри.  
Потные и задыхающиеся, они повалились на кровать, Дженсен при падении бесцеремонно выбил воздух из легких Джареда. Джаред лениво обнял его, не желая выпускать из себя обмякший член любимого, но скоро стало неудобно, и Дженсен сдвинулся, поймал губами слабый стон Джареда, вырвавшийся при выходе, и рухнул рядом.  
Потом Дженсен со вздохом слизнул с пальцев сперму, и Джаред, зарывшись носом Дженсену в шею, застонал – член снова заинтересованно дернулся.  
– Наступит воскресенье, и мы не вылезем из постели, пока я не доведу тебя до оргазма по крайней мере четырнадцать раз, – заявил он, и Дженсен хмыкнул.  
– Почему четырнадцать?  
– Потому что именно столько лет я ждал этого, задница.  
– Оу, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Могу сегодня устроить.  
– Что? Эй, посреди недели? А строевая, а совещания, а тренировки?  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
– Можно пропустить.  
Джаред уставился на него:  
– Кто ты и что сделал с моим парнем?  
– Заткнись, – Дженсен понарошку шлепнул его и начал подниматься, но замер: – Погоди, ты сейчас назвал меня своим парнем?  
– Хм, да, – внезапно почувствовав неуверенность, Джаред поднял на него взгляд. – Это… ничего?  
Дженсен смотрел на него, потом тепло улыбнулся.  
– Учти, я не буду держать тебя за руку или делать еще какие-нибудь девчоночье дерьмо, – сказал он, и Джаред с облегчением рассмеялся, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает тело.  
– Переживу, – сказал он и улыбнулся, позволяя Дженсену вытащить себя из постели. Оделись они быстро – Джаред принес в комнату Дженсена сменный комплект формы, чем заслужил от Абеля закатывание глаз и обвинение в “домовитости”. Поцеловавшись в последний раз, они покинули комнату, весело приветствуя всех пробегавших мимо солдат. Джаред соблюдал осторожность: держался от Дженсена на почтительном расстоянии, как всегда, когда они были на людях вместе, хоть это и было самым трудным из всего, что ему приходилось делать – находиться рядом с Дженсеном и не иметь возможности коснуться его. Любимые глаза не сияли так, как раньше, и Джаред сделал вывод, что тот испытывает такое же разочарование, но правила есть правила – прежде всего они солдаты.  
Разделились они только у комнаты Джареда. Дженсен кивнул и хлопнул его по плечу – для всех это выглядело сугубо платонически, вот только его пальцы на коже Джареда задержались слишком долго. Джаред вернул улыбку, посмотрел многообещающе и проводил взглядом, пока Дженсен не исчез из виду, потом повернулся и открыл дверь.  
 – Доброе утро, солнышко! – проревел он, только войдя, и был вознагражден негодующим вскриком Абеля – тот выронил бритву, едва не отрезав себе палец на ноге.  
– Пошел ты, – огрызнулся Абель, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять крохотный прибор. Джаред лишь рассмеялся.  
 – Ой, не будь таким, – сказал он, оттесняя Абеля от зеркала, чтобы посмотреть на свои волосы. – Разве так приветствуют лучшего в мире соседа?  
 – Думаю, я каким-то образом упустил этот пункт в уставе, – ответил Абель, потом скорчил рожу и пихнул Джареда: – Чувак, личное пространство! От тебя несет Эклзом как гребаным одеколоном.  
– Правда? – Джаред сделал вид, что обнюхивает себя. – Старик, я думал, что уже смыл с себя всю спе...  
 – Слишком много подробностей, засранец! – Абель его шлепнул, и следующие несколько минут они боролись как дети на школьном дворе и прекратили только с резким сигналом часов – время завтракать.  
Джаред расхохотался:  
 – Пошли, шибздик, время жрать, – он ухмыльнулся возмущенному фырканью Абеля.  
– Я одного роста с Эклзом, между прочим, – огрызнулся тот и скорчил рожу, когда Джаред сделал вид, что проверяет его. – Мерзкий ты тип!  
 – Но все же потрясный, – напомнил ему Джаред, Абель закатил глаза, но не сдержал улыбки.  
 – Все равно мудак, – он повернулся к двери. – Пошли уже, я жрать хочу.  
Они были на полпути к столовой, когда Абель вдруг остановился и коротко выругался.  
 – Вот черт, я забыл – обещал медсестре, что сегодня верну шину, – он наклонился и снял с правого колена приспособление. – Лучше избавлюсь от нее до завтрака, а?  
– Чувак, день только начинается, уверен, спешить некуда, – ответил Джаред, но Абель пожал плечами.  
 – Если я не сделаю этого сейчас, то потом забуду, – сказал он, уже направляясь к лазарету. – К тому же я очень хочу избавиться от этой штукенции. Это значит, что официально я ведь больше не инвалид, верно?  
 – О, даже не знаю, – ухмыльнулся Джаред, – вряд ли я поверю, пока мы не сойдемся на ринге в спарринге.  
– Заметано! – с улыбкой кинул Абель через плечо, Джаред улыбнулся и подождал, пока тот вошел в двери лазарета, потом снова направился в столовую. Абель – отличный парень. Джаред действительно надеялся, что тот выберется отсюда целым и невредимым, отправится домой и женится на хорошей девушке, и будет жить своей жизнью, как и полагается. Это меньшее, чего тот заслуживает.  
– Эй, Падди!  
Повернувшись, Джаред широко улыбнулся и поприветствовал Мюррея дружеским хлопком по спине.  
– Доброе утро, сержант.  
– Как насчет немного перекусить, а? – тепло улыбнулся Мюррей. Кивнув, Джаред последовал за ним к распахнутым дверям столовой.  
И тут госпиталь позади них взлетел на воздух.  
Взрывной волной их сбило с ног, и Джаред вдруг оказался лежащим ничком на земле, захлебываясь набившейся в рот грязью. Все казалось нечетким и далеким, как в тот раз, когда Дженсен ударил его. Вот только на самом деле похоже совсем не было, и Джаред закашлялся, несколько раз сплюнул грязь, подняв голову, жмурясь из-за тучи пыли и пепла.  
 – С-сержант?  
Ответа не было. Резко тряхнув головой, чтоб в мозгах просветлело, Джаред сумел встать на четвереньки и медленно пополз вперед, слепо шаря по земле. Вдали он вдруг услышал включившуюся аварийную сирену, высокий, рвущий, отдающийся в голове вой.  
 – Сержант!  
Кто-то вдруг схватил его за правую руку, и Джаред едва не подскочил от испуга, развернулся и чуть не рухнул от облегчения, оказавшись нос к носу с Мюрреем. Лицо старшего сержанта было в потеках грязи, сбоку на шее имелась незначительная рана от шрапнели, но голубые глаза оставались ясными, когда тот прокричал:  
 – Давай, вставай!  
С помощью Мюррея Джаред быстро вскочил на ноги и в ужасе уставился на горящие руины лазарета. Правое крыло было полностью взорвано, о центральном напоминали только обуглившийся покореженный металл да столб черного дыма, словно из преисподней. Пепел и мелкие обломки сыпались дождем, и у Джареда застыла кровь в жилах, когда он вдруг вспомнил.  
 – О боже… Абель!  
Не обращая внимания на выедающий глаза дым и испуганные вопли Мюррея, Джаред рванулся вперед, к пылающему зданию, отчаянно высматривая какие-нибудь признаки разведчика. Где Абель? Он уже вошел внутрь, когда произошел взрыв? Джаред не мог сразу вспомнить, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он увидел, что Абель вошел в те двери – может, тот как-то выскочил, может вышел до того...  
– Ложись! – что-то тяжелое ударило его, повалив на землю с такой силой, что Джаред ненадолго потерял сознание, так что пропустил грохот второго взрыва где-то слева. Когда он, наконец, пришел в себя, вокруг был хаос: солдаты орали, бегали вокруг и испуганно стреляли в воздух, и теперь, когда, вторя воплям, пришли в действие все сирены, какофония звуков почти оглушала, пронзая череп Джареда, будто пулями.  
Мюррей – именно он сбил Джареда на землю – быстро скатился с него и встал, глядя на происходящее вокруг.  
 – Твою ж мать! – прошептал он, и Джаред мог лишь эхом повторить за ним, увидев горящие остатки корпуса А – от двух верхних этажей осталось лишь дымящиеся руины.  
 – Это была ракета, – выдохнул Мюррей, продолжая пялиться. – Гребаная ракета попала прямиком в здание – что, блядь, происходит….  
 – Королевство! – орал пробегавший мимо с поднятой винтовкой солдат. – Королевские выродки здесь!  
И сразу же, словно в подтверждение его слов, внезапно раздался протяжный гул, и Джаред с Мюрреем посмотрели вверх как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в небе два  истребителя, красные сигнальные метки на крыльях четко выделялись в солнечном свете.  
– Сраный Иисус, – выругался Мюррей, и у Джареда даже не было времени ответить, потому что самолеты вдруг открыли стрельбу из пулеметов, выбивая куски земли вокруг и осколки бетона из близлежащих зданий, и пришлось быстро нырнуть вниз, чтобы не попасть под обстрел. Соседняя цистерна неожиданно поднялась в огненном шаре, огромный кусок раскаленного металла пронесся по воздуху словно какой-то покореженный метеор и приземлился прямо посреди площадки для спаррингов, подняв облако пыли, и Джаред внезапно вспомнил: ринг по центру, прерванный бой и озорные зеленые глаза...  
 – Дженсен!  
Казармы и лазарет были забыты, Джаред с трудом встал, споткнулся – мир вокруг опасно накренился.  
– Падалеки! – Мюррей мгновенно оказался рядом и удержал его за руку. – Давай, мы должны...  
– Нет, я должен найти Дженсена! – Джаред оттолкнул его и яростно потряс головой, чтобы в мозгу прояснилось, и шагнул вперед, не обращая внимание на крики и выстрелы вокруг. Где Дженсен? Он цел?  
Мюррей позади него не ответил, и, быстро повернувшись, Джаред увидел, что тот присоединился к солдатам первого взвода и выкрикивает им команды, указывая на горящие казармы. Отлично, Мюррей и остальные взяли ситуацию под контроль. В Джареде они не нуждались. Дженсен нуждался.  
Везде царил хаос; когда Джаред прокладывал себе путь через плац, земля снова содрогнулась от взрывов – китайцы сделали следующий заход. Взрывной волной его отбросило к ближайшей стене, и из нового укрытия он как раз вовремя увидел лейтенанта Коллинза – тот, пригнув голову, бежал вокруг здания неподалеку, винтовкой зазывая людей следовать за ним и что-то крича – Джаред не слышал что именно, так как уворачивался от пуль и обломков. Джареду показалось, что в толпе солдат, следующих за командиром, он мельком видел Ходжа. От знания, что оба – Ходж и Коллинз – в безопасности, на сердце сделалось легче.  
Но Дженсен… где Дженсен? Надо его найти, убедиться, что с любимым все в порядке. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он метнулся к Коллинзу – лейтенант должен знать, где находился Дженсен, сможет сказать, где его искать...  
Повезло, что дополнительная боевая подготовка с Кейном отточила чувства: инстинкт самосохранения включился и отправил лихорадочную внутреннюю команду “Ложись!”, и Джаред не думая подчинился: упал, перекатился – и тут же почувствовал, как что-то тяжелое и твердое всколыхнуло воздух там, где только что была его голова. Поднявшись на корточки, он повернулся к своему противнику и посмотрел вверх… и вверх.  
Оно… создание, стоявшее перед ним, не могло быть человеком. Может, прежде, давным-давно, и было, может, это был привлекательный китайский солдат с женой и парочкой детей дома, но сейчас… Джаред даже не мог идентифицировать это. У этого было две ноги и две руки, но, в отличие от нормальных в размере, хоть и немного кривоватых ног, обе руки были в обхвате как стволы деревьев, опухшие и вздувшиеся, как если бы мышцы не знали куда им расти, темные вены паучьими лапами разветвлялись под кожей, как реки на карте. Торс – огромный, как два Джареда в обхвате, и в четыре раза мускулистее его, но, как и руки, неуклюжий и непропорциональный – стероиды и бодибилдинг дали ужасные результаты.  
Но все это ерунда в сравнении с лицом. Половина выглядела относительно нормальной: один миндалевидной формы карий глаз и тонкий, слегка приплюснутый нос, но второй глаз – в три раза больше первого, выпирающий из глазницы и весь в красных прожилках, он безумно вращался, словно не знал на чем остановить взгляд. Левая часть лица тоже отекла и раздулась, как от инфекции, огромными, выпуклыми буграми, из-за них кожа натянулась и истончилась настолько, что Джаред мог разглядеть под ней мышцы. Тварь скрежетала зубами, с распухших кровоточащих губ летела пена и брызги слюны.  
Это было чудовищно во всех смыслах слова. Тварь издала низкий рык и рванулась к нему. Джаред, быстро выхватив из кобуры на поясе пистолет, поднял его и стрелял снова и снова, а тварь враскорячку шла на него, яростно рыча, когда пули вырывали куски из ее плоти, плазма раскалилась и шипела, как и следовало, но это даже не замедлило чудище, только, похоже, обозлило. Между ними осталась всего пара метров, и оно подняло свои гигантские руки к небу, и Джаред понял, что если не убьет его сейчас, то будет раздавлен как букашка…  
Голова твари вдруг взорвалась, все забрызгали кровь и мозги, и огромное тело пронзила дрожь, она началась с ног и закончилась у разорванной шеи, после чего туша покачнулась и с глухим звуком рухнула на землю – от сотрясения Джаред споткнулся.  
 – Джей!  
Знакомый голос ворвался в его мысли, и Джаред вскинул голову, глядя на подбежавшего к нему  с задранным кверху ручным пулеметом Дженсена. Внезапное облегчение, чистая, неподдельная радость при виде того, что любимый жив, накрыла Джареда волной, и он бросился вперед, притянул Дженсена ближе и зарылся лицом ему в плечо, и на мгновенье, на кратчайшее мгновенье все остальное исчезло.  
 – Дженсен, – прошептал он и почувствовал, как руки того обхватили его так, что стало почти больно. – Дженсен.  
 – Джей, – ответил Дженсен, но тут справа началась пальба, и он, выдохнув, дернул Джареда в сторону, удержал его на ногах и схватил за плечи:  
– Ты в порядке? Не ранен?  
 – Нет, – ответил Джаред, ему пришлось кричать, чтобы быть услышанным через шум боя. – Тебя искал… Что происходит? Что это за твари?  
– Думаю – это адамин! – прокричал в ответ Дженсен. – Гребаные китайцы, должно быть, сделали что-то производное из того, что выкачали из Криса, и потом по уши накачали им своих солдат и бросили на нашу базу!  
 – Что будем делать? – спросил Джаред, и в ответ Дженсен сунул ему в руки свой пулемет, а сам взял винтовку, что висела на спине. Когда он заговорил, голос был алмазно-твердым от решимости.  
 – Мы надерем их гребаные задницы, вот что мы будем делать, – ответил он и махнул Джареду следовать за ним. Вместе они бросились через территорию.  
Повсюду были шум и смятение: солдаты кричали, стреляли и пытались эвакуировать раненых; непрекращающийся обстрел из крупнокалиберных пулеметов с обоих китайских самолетов, продолжающих летать над ними, и грохот зениток, которые несколько солдат отчаянно пытались использовать, чтобы сбить истребители. Один из самолетов подбили – попали в правый двигатель – и он с ускорением начал падать, оставляя за собой хвост черного дыма, пока не врезался в один из складов на аэродроме. От взрыва все содрогнулось как при землетрясении.  
Уворачиваясь от летящей шрапнели, Дженсен и Джаред быстро спрятались за ближайшим зданием. Деформированные усиленные адамином твари были повсюду, их рев и яростные вопли смешивались с криками солдат и непрекращающимся стрекотанием пулеметов. Бросившись вперед, Дженсен метнулся к ближайшей, подпрыгнул и нанес сильный удар в спину, отчего она камнем рухнула на землю. Глядя, как он быстро отскочил за пределы досягаемости яростно размахивающих рук, Джаред подбежал и всадил твари в туловище пять зарядов. Отдача от каждого выстрела была подобна удару в живот.  
Тварь дернулась и застыла. Дженсен, даже не дожидаясь, пока она сдохнет, поднял голову и рявкнул солдатам, которых она атаковала:  
 – К казармам, блядь, немедленно! Ищите выживших!  
 – Есть, сэр! – прокричали те, торопясь выполнить приказ, а Дженсен, схватив Джареда за руку, потянул его в направлении летного поля.  
– Давай! – он перекрикивал вой сирен и стрекотание пулемета. – Надо добраться до танка!  
Они бежали к летному полю, но были остановлены очередной тварью, загородившей путь. Эта вроде была ближневосточной внешности – вообще-то Джареду показалось, что он узнал лицо бредившего араба с той полевой базы Королевства – и, похоже, только наполовину мутировала от адамина. Одна рука была чудовищна и выглядела как у предыдущих монстров, но вторая была нормального размера и безвольно висела. Тварь заревела и поперла прямо на них – оба быстро отпрыгнули в сторону, чтобы уйти с линии атаки.  
Джаред тяжело упал, перекатился и быстро поднял свое оружие, выстрелом вырвав огромный кусок из левой икры твари. Она заревела от боли и гнева и повернулось к нему, но внезапно там оказался Дженсен. Он схватил ее за нормальную руку и каким-то модифицированным приемом дзюдо швырнул вперед, посылая ее в ворота летного поля. Она врезалась в них с такой силой, что армированное железо погнулось. Джаред тут же подбежал, в ушах отдавался стрекот его пулемета и выстрелы винтовки Дженсена на заднем фоне. Он опустил оружие, только когда послышались сухие щелчки – магазин опустел – от твари остались лишь окровавленные бесформенные ошметки подрагивающего мяса.  
Они не стали медлить. Отбросив пулемет в сторону, Джаред схватил свой пистолет, испытав краткое удовлетворение от знакомой тяжести в ладони, потом Дженсен снова схватил его за руку, исступленно указывая на ближайший ангар, где, как они знали, стояла парочка “абрамсов”.  
 – Пошли! – крикнул Дженсен, и Джаред кивнул, быстро шагая вперед.  
Потом все произошло очень быстро.  
Послышался пронзительный свист, как из какого-то кошмарного мультфильма, вой приближающейся ракеты, и Джаред поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как маленький метеор, оставляя дымный след, прочертил небо и направился прямо к ним. Джаред попытался убежать, крикнуть Дженсену, но словно прирос к месту от ужаса – милостивый боже, умереть вот так...  
 – Джей, ложись!  
Что-то ударило его в корпус, да так сильно, что из легких вышибло воздух и Джаред растянулся на земле, у него было достаточно времени, чтобы услышать звяканье жетонов и вдохнуть знакомый запах любимого, и подумать “Дженсен”. Потом все взорвалось, и в глазах потемнело.  
Джаред не знал, сколько он так пролежал, может, минуты, а может, и годы. В себя он приходил постепенно: сначала начал чувствовать руки-ноги, потом – кожей – шероховатую землю, и когда, наконец, удалось заставить свои глаза открыться, все было ярко-ярко белым, он ни хрена не мог разглядеть и – о боже! – может, он ослеп, может, никогда больше не будет видеть?..  
Но постепенно очертания сами начали проступать из белизны: геометрические формы далеких зданий, столбы черного дыма. Вокруг с неба сыпался строительный мусор и земля. Все было обжигающе горячим и везде был дым и пепел, Джаред начал задыхаться, и ему пришлось повернуться на бок и несколько раз кашлянуть, сплюнуть и проблеваться, чтобы прочистить дыхательные пути.  
Когда он, наконец, смог дышать снова, то начал различать негромкий гул на заднем фоне. Напоминало скулеж, тихий, почти утешительный, и Джаред не сразу понял, что это все еще ревут аварийные сирены базы. Вот только сейчас звук был странно приглушенным и далеким, словно доносился из-за толстой неотитановой стены. Они по какой-то причине уменьшили громкость? С какой стати?  
Вокруг все еще бегали люди; солдаты и огромные усиленные адамином монстры метались по всей базе, но они все казались такими далекими, их рты раскрывались, но Джаред не слышал ни звука. В ушах было что-то влажное, и он протянул руку, чтобы потрогать – ладонь покраснела от крови. Вдруг вспомнилась та большая бомба в центре Далласа, в детстве, тогда было то же самое? Тогда почему Дженсен не прише...  
Дженсен.  
И сразу все стало на свои места. Джаред по-прежнему почти ничего не слышал – все звучало приглушенно и отдаленно – но ему все же удалось встать на четвереньки и поползти вперед, щурясь от выедающего глаза дыма. Где Дженсен? Надо его найти.  
 – Дженсен? – голос звучал странно, эхом отдаваясь в голове, и Джаред, прокашлявшись, попробовал еще, громче: – Дженсен!  
Ответа не было. Подтягиваясь вперед на руках, Джаред отчаянно всматривался сквозь дым. Все было ярким, таким ярким, резким и острым, что начала болеть голова, и он подумал, что слышит на расстоянии еще один взрыв, но было только приглушенное “тудух”, а может, он вообразил его, может, он все себе вообразил...  
Постепенно что-то проступило сквозь дым и падающий пепел, что-то наполовину присыпанное обломками, неподвижно лежащее лицом вниз. Что-то явно человеческих очертаний. Что-то определенно напоминающее Дженсена, и у Джареда заледенела кровь в жилах.  
 – О боже… Дженсен!  
Бросившись вперед, он упал на колени рядом с ним, осторожно перевернул и не смог сдержать глубокого дрожащего вздоха от увиденного. Нижняя часть правой ноги у Дженсена отсутствовала: там, где колено, был лишь окровавленный обрубок разорванной плоти и рваной кожи, а через грудь по диагонали проходила глубокая рана, возможно от осколка, она сочилась кровью, темной и вязкой. Кожа, забрызганная кровью и грязью, стала бледной, пепельно-серой. Джаред ухватился за него, взял голову Дженсена в обе ладони и встряхнул.  
 – Дженсен! Боже, Дженсен, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь...  
Веки того дрогнули, и он издал тихий, болезненный стон, тонкий – такой издают умирающие животные. Его глаза так и не открылись, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Джареда накрыла волна облегчения и он быстро нащупал пряжку своего ремня, затуманенное сознание подсказывало, что нужно наложить жгут, чтобы замедлить кровотечение. Его ремень не затягивался настолько, чтобы полностью остановить кровь. Когда Джаред затянул жгут так сильно, как только мог, Дженсен застонал и страдальчески свел брови, и Джаред быстро наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб, извиняясь, потом поднял голову, отчаянно ища ближайшее транспортное средство. Нужно убрать Дженсена отсюда, доставить в госпиталь, пока он не истек кровью...  
Справа раздался колоссальный, оглушающий рев, и Джаред, развернувшись, увидел очередное чудовищное создание в двадцати футах, в глазах на выкате плескалась чистая ненависть. Увидев, что на него смотрят, оно снова взревело и кинулось вперед, мчась прямо на них. Джаред выругался, поняв, что при взрыве выронил свой пистолет, и схватил Дженсенов, но не смог вытащить – он застрял в кобуре, а тварь была уже в нескольких футах.  
“Пожалуйста, только не так, пусть, пусть Дженсен выберется…”  
Еще одно резкое пронзительное “фиу”, и на долю секунды сердце Джареда упало, когда он понял, что к ним приближается другая ракета и ни у него, ни у Дженсена нет возможности пережить ее, но потом огромная тварь вдруг боком полетела по воздуху, сбитая прямым попаданием из РПГ, и Джареду оставалось лишь смотреть, как она влетает в ближайший склад. Все взлетело на воздух, расшвыривая обломки и ошметки сырого мяса.  
– Разведчик!  
Джаред развернулся на новый голос и увидел бегущего к ним мужчину с дымящимся РПГ на плече. Хоть и высокий, он не выглядел зловеще. С седоватой бородой и темно-карими глазами, сверкающими решимостью. На нем были полковничьи знаки различия, и Джаред на мгновение изумился, прочитав его плашку с фамилией:  
М О Р Г А Н  
Только что их врага разнес на кусочки гребаной ракетой командир базы.  
Морган не тратил время на представление, просто упал рядом на колени и осмотрел раны Дженсена. Лицо его потемнело, когда он заметил потерю ноги.  
– Господи, – прошептал он, и хотя голос был тихим, звучавшая в нем сдержанная ярость сделала его громче и четче для поврежденного слуха Джареда. Морган повернулся к нему, поднял руку, свободную от гранатомета, и указал к западу от летного поля. – Подкрепление уже в пути, так что бери Эклза и двигай в этом направлении! На сегодня вы с ним уже отвоевались, разведчик!  
Джаред знал: как солдат, он должен был бы спорить, настаивать, что если Дженсена еще можно списать со счетов, то сам-то Джаред вполне дееспособен, способен управляться с оружием и сражаться. Но как любовник Дженсена, он знал, что не сможет его оставить, так что просто кивнул Моргану и нагнулся поднять Дженсена, перебросить его через плечо, как положено по технике переноса пострадавшего...  
Только он начал подниматься, ноги резко подломились, и Джаред с проклятиями рухнул. Стиснув зубы, он попытался заставить мышцы заработать. Взрыв лишил его сил, и он чувствовал себя слабым и бесполезным, собственные конечности отказывались слушаться, но вдруг Морган протянул к нему мозолистую ладонь и поддержал его.  
– Спокойно, разведчик, помедленнее, – сказал он спокойно и рассудительно, словно вокруг них не шел смертельный бой, и Джаред попробовал. Правда попробовал, но все равно, похоже, был не в состоянии самостоятельно встать, тем более нести Дженсена. Должно быть, отчаяние отразилось в его глазах, потому что Морган кивнул, бросил гранатомет и потянулся к Дженсену сам. Джаред открыл рот для протеста, чтобы крикнуть, что Дженсен его, что он сможет о нем позаботиться, если ему дадут гребаную минуту...  
Но рука Моргана нырнула в боковой карман Дженсена, и оттуда появилась маленькая черная коробочка и инъектор. Джаред смотрел, как полковник быстро зарядил одну ампулу в похожее на пистолет приспособление, и понял, что согласно кивает. Морган прав, ему надо ввести себе препарат, если он хочет вынести Дженсена из базы, но, возможно, он, Джаред, сможет следовать сзади, обеспечивая подавляющий огонь или что-то...  
Но Морган внезапно развернулся, схватил Джареда за плечо и приставил иглу к его шее.  
Как солдат на кровавой войне, не раз менявший дислокацию, Джаред повидал достаточно сражений, испытал достаточно приливов адреналина. Он легко узнал признаки: внезапная сосредоточенность на том, что делаешь, почти невероятная сила, которая берется словно ниоткуда, и внутренняя настоятельная потребность двигаться, двигаться, двигаться. Но это? На фоне этого все остальные разы ощущались как легкие ободряющие тычки.  
Неожиданно все нервные окончания Джареда словно охватило огнем и он упал, все тело выкручивало – адамин разливался по венам, наполняя его ошеломляющим чувством целенаправленности и примитивной, неподдельной мощи. Мир вдруг стал невозможно отчетливым, резкость улучшилась настолько, что он мог поклясться – ему видны отдельные частицы пыли, плавающие в воздухе; слух вернулся, принеся с собой эхо взрывов, выстрелов и пулеметных очередей, словно он сидел в театре и смотрел боевик, а динамики стояли прямо у его уха. От резко обострившихся чувств немного заболела голова: все эти мелкие детали – это были настолько не похоже на то, что он когда-либо испытывал... Господи боже, а что, если он никогда не вернется в нормальное состояние?  
Сначала он не почувствовал руки, трясущей его за плечо, слишком захваченный ощущениями невероятной мощи и силы, но вдруг прямо перед его лицом возник полковник Морган, схватил Джареда за воротник и проревел:  
 – Бери Эклза и вали подальше! Сейчас же!  
Новообретенные способности словно только и нуждались в точке приложения, в цели, на которой надо сфокусироваться. Все обрело четкость, снова стало настоящим и управляемым. Несколько драгоценных секунд Джаред потратил на то, чтобы сделать большой глубокий вдох, и без колебаний потянулся к Дженсену. В конце концов, в чем тут сомневаться? С адамином у него не должно возникнуть сложностей при выполнении задачи. С адамином он может, блядь, все.  
Забросив Дженсена на плечи, словно тот ничего не весил, Джаред поднялся и побежал на запад, перепрыгивая завалы и мертвые тела так, будто не было никакого груза. От тряски Дженсен тихо застонал, и Джаред быстро замедлился и постарался шагать осторожнее, чувствуя, как теплая кровь Дженсена пропитывает его форму.  
Казалось, что он бежал часы, но больше нескольких минут пройти не могло. Вокруг все взрывалось и горело, но Джареда это не волновало, он только с трудом, упрямо продвигался вперед, потому что нужно вынести Дженсена, нужно убедиться, что Дженсен будет в порядке. На этот раз именно он, Джаред, спасет Дженсена, и он не собирался облажаться, ведь тот столько раз спасал его в прошлом.  
Окружающее начало бледнеть, терять резкость, усилилась нечеткость звуков, постепенно стало отключаться периферийное зрение, и Джаред понял, что адамин расщепляется и организм пытается от него избавиться… Ну конечно, он же не накачан препаратом как суперсолдаты, его тело не распознает адамин.  
Правая нога вдруг подвела, и Джаред упал на одно колено, слыша тихий стон Дженсена, когда его тряхнуло, и Джаред стиснул зубы, заставляя себя встать, сделать следующий шаг вперед.  
 – Почти дошли, Дженсен, – он тяжело дышал, спотыкаясь в грязи. – Только оставайся со мной!  
– Джей, – прошептал Дженсен, сломленно и едва ли осознанно, и умолк. Джаред снова ринулся вперед, чувствуя, как слезы жгут глаза – остатки адамина растворились, оставив испарину и удушающее отчаяние. Он снова опустился на колени, матерясь от безысходности, с трудом пытаясь встать на ноги. Сейчас вес Дженсена давил на плечи словно куча кирпичей, и как Джаред ни старался, он не мог сдвинуться, не мог идти дальше. Он подвел, подвел полковника Моргана, и подвел Дженсена, и...  
– Эй! Эй, кажется, я вижу… твою ж мать, это разведчик!  
– Измени курс, измени, блядь, курс! У нас здесь выжившие!  
Внезапный хор голосов был чуждым и незнакомым, но как-то Джаред сумел уцепиться за то, что его назвали разведчиком, понял, что выжившие – это они с Дженсеном, а значит, говорившие были солдатами СЗ. Подкрепление прибыло.  
Перед глазами все посерело, пошло черными точками, но все равно Джаред чувствовал, когда солдаты рванулись вперед и сняли Дженсена с его плеч. Внезапное исчезновение тяжести оставило ощущение пустоты и одиночества.  
 – Пожалуйста, – прошептал он и почувствовал руки на своих плечах, пытающиеся поставить его на ноги, но тело уже отключалось, все угасало и как будто отступало все дальше и дальше.  
– Пожалуйста, спасите Дженсена, вы должны спасти Дженсена...  
 – Спокойно, разведчик, мы поняли, – ответил кто-то, но Джаред едва его слышал, пытаясь дотянуться, найти Дженсена, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
 – Спасите Дженсена… пожалуйста… вы должны...  
А потом, наконец-то, на него обрушилась тьма, и все исчезло.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Джаред очнулся в госпитале. Это он сразу определил по окружающей белизне, а когда проморгался и зрение его, наконец, сфокусировалось, то понял, что это не лазарет на базе, потому что за окном виднелись многоэтажки. Каким-то образом он оказался в городе.  
 – О, хорошо, что вы проснулись.  
Моргнув, Джаред повернулся и какое-то время мог лишь таращиться на блондинку, стоящую в ногах койки. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал грубо и весьма хрипло.  
 – Доктор Кэссиди?..  
Та улыбнулась, подошла и, пользуясь случаем, проверила некоторые приборы, потом осторожно погладила его по руке. Джаред заметил, что к правому предплечью подсоединена капельница, трубки удерживала повязка.  
 – Как самочувствие? – спросила Кэссиди, и Джаред пожал плечами. Ничего явно не болело, так что...  
 – Нормально, пожалуй.  
 – Это хорошо, – улыбка Кэссиди потеплела. – Я подумала, что обстановка для вас незнакомая и, проснувшись, вы захотите увидеть знакомое лицо.  
Джаред кивнул, окинул взглядом палату, отмечая разнообразные приборы, белые стерильные стены и непривычную полоску синего неба за окном.  
 – Где я?  
 – Военный госпиталь Джефферсон-Сити, – ответила Кэссиди. – Вас и капитана Экзла доставили вчера вечером из Боулдера.  
И тут все вспомнилось, и  Джаред подскочил в постели:  
 – О боже, Дженсен… Где он? Он в порядке?  
 – Ого, полегче, Падалеки, – тут же сказала Кэссиди, вскидывая руку, чтобы уложить его обратно. – Ваше тело еще не оправилось от воздействия адамина… Вам нужно успокоиться.  
Закрыв глаза, Джаред сделал пару глубоких вдохов и заставил себя подчиниться. Он знал, что необходимо по крайней мере некоторое подобие самоконтроля, если он хочет, чтоб она хоть что-нибудь рассказала ему о Дженсене. Почувствовав, что достаточно овладел собой, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кэссиди.  
 – Вы должны мне сказать. Дж… капитан Эклз был довольно тяжело ранен, как он?  
Кивок Кэссиди был сродни еще одной дозе адамина, и волна чистой радости прокатилась по телу, когда он услышал последующие слова:  
 – Почти умер, но нам удалось его стабилизировать. Безусловно, помогло то, что он суперсолдат. – Она умолкла, и ее улыбка вернулась, теплая и ободряющая: – Насколько я могу судить, вы не получили никаких серьезных ранений. Поэтому, если хотите, можете заглянуть к нему. Он в соседней палате.  
Джаред закивал раньше, чем она успела закончить предложение.  
– Да, пожалуйста, я очень хочу, – сказал он, едва сдерживая дрожь в голосе. Кэссиди только улыбнулась ему и, выпрямившись, осторожно отсоединила капельницу и отодвинула монитор подальше. Пока она работала, Джаред вспомнил о лазарете и  взрыве, и как двойные двери закрылись за...  
 – Доктор...  
Кэссиди остановилась и посмотрела на него:  
 – Да, разведчик?  
Джаред сглотнул, сделал глубокий вдох, с трудом выталкивая каждое слово из глотки.  
 – Разведчик Джейк Абель. Он в порядке?  
Улыбка сошла с лица Кэссиди, лицо закаменело. Этого было более чем достаточно для ответа. Джаред зажмурился и отвернулся, чувствуя, как глаза начинает жечь от подбирающихся слез. Вот значит как. Абель мертв.  
Он почувствовал теплую руку Кэссиди на своей.  
 – Мне очень жаль, Падалеки, – прошептала она, и Джаред кивнул, настойчиво сжимая и разжимая кулаки, чтобы успокоиться. Когда он, наконец, смог разговаривать снова, не испытывая желания что-то проломить, то поднял взгляд на Кэссиди и выдавил, как он надеялся, решительную улыбку.  
 – Сейчас я хотел бы увидеть капитана Эклза, пожалуйста, – сказал он, и Кэссиди, к ее чести, лишь кивнула и отошла от кровати. Дойдя до двери, она обернулась.  
– Вот сюда, – сказала она, и Джаред быстро выскользнул из койки –  при движении отметив лишь мимолетное ощущение боли в мышцах  – и последовал за ней.  
Кэссиди не обманула – Дженсен действительно оказался прямо за соседней дверью. Честно говоря, Джаред подумал, что вообще-то это нелогично – обычно людей с подобными травмами помещали в другом крыле, но он не жаловался. Собственно, Джаред только и мог, что изо всех сил постараться не сломаться при виде любимого, бледного и неподвижного на больничной койке.  
Если Джаред считал, что Дженсен плохо выглядел после смерти Кейна, то это было ничто по сравнению с тем, как он выглядел сейчас. Кожа была бледная настолько, что почти сравнялась с цветом простыней, а в одеяле, тесным коконом укутавшем все тело, он выглядел маленьким и хрупким… уязвимым. Ничего общего с сильным, неистовым суперсолдатом, к которому Джаред привык.  
Но все это меркло в сравнении с ногой. Джаред сглотнул, яростно смаргивая слезы, когда заметил пустоту чуть ниже правого колена Дженсена, где одеяло западало так явно, выразительно демонстрируя, что там ничего нет. И пусть он знал, что программа протезирования СЗ творит чудеса, где это возможно, что всё, что Дженсену нужно сделать – это подписать пару бумажек и получить официальные подтверждающие печати, и он вернется на службу с полнофункциональной роботизированной конечностью, Джаред все равно не мог сдержать нарастающую внутри панику –  еще в детстве в нем укоренилось убеждение: если Дженсен пострадает, будет конец света.  
Кэссиди оставила их, уйдя проверить других пациентов, но сначала заверила Джареда, что базу Боулдер не разрушили полностью. Подкрепление СЗ прибыло как раз вовремя, и после трехчасовой перестрелки удалось отбросить силы Королевства обратно на запад. У нее не было полного списка всех выживших, но она заверила, что большинство из тех, кого он знал, целы и невредимы, за исключением Ходжа – его швырнул о стену один из адаминовых монстров-мутантов и теперь он с сотрясением мозга и несколькими раздробленными позвонками находится в госпитале. Феррис, Коллинз, Тал и Мюррей – все в порядке и, по-видимому, помогают расчищать Боулдер. Даже Арлингтон как-то умудрился выбраться без повреждений.  
Однако легче от этого Джареду не стало, когда он медленно шагнул ближе, придвинул кресло к кровати Дженсена и осторожно взял ладонь любимого в свои. В ответ на прикосновение Дженсен шелохнулся, инстинктивно повернул голову к Джареду, веки затрепетали, потом медленно поднялись.  
Джаред мог точно сказать, что тот узнал его, потому что Дженсен улыбнулся, устало и болезненно, но искренне.  
– Привет, Джей, – голос его был еще сильнее сорван, чем у Джареда, но все равно, ничего прекраснее Джаред не слышал.  
Быстро поднявшись и закрыв вокруг них разделительную шторку, Джаред склонился и легонько коснулся  губами губ Дженсена, рукой поглаживая его короткие волосы.  
 – И тебе привет, – прошептал он, пальцем осторожно провел пальцем по груди, помня, что слой бинтов скрывает осколочное ранение. – Как самочувствие?  
Дженсен, насколько позволяло его положение, пожал плечами, чуть поморщившись, когда движение потревожило рану.  
 – Ну, в классики я надеру задницу кому угодно, можешь даже не сомневаться, – ответил он, и Джаред рассмеялся, кажется, впервые за долгое время. Приятное ощущение.  
– Может, еще хочешь, чтоб я вырядил тебя в клетчатую юбку и завязал тебе хвостики? – спросил он, и Дженсен ухмыльнулся.  
 – Извращенец, – ответил он, кашлянул и, морщась, чуть сдвинулся на кровати. – Черт, Джей, не могу дождаться, когда уберусь отсюда на хрен.  
– Да, – Джаред отвел взгляд, нежно поглаживая пальцами тыльную сторону ладони Дженсена. – Мы можем достать тебе протез, а потом вернемся в Боулдер, верно?  
Это были самые трудные слова в его жизни. Но разве у них есть выбор? Они солдаты, сейчас война. Они нужны – особенно Дженсен, чьи навыки жизненно необходимы для победы. И как бы Джареду ни хотелось, как бы он ни надеялся… он не может свернуть с пути. Они здесь, чтобы служить своей стране, и ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
Так что сказать, что ответ Дженсена его удивил, это все равно, что заявить, будто все двадцать лет войны были лишь  мелким недоразумением. Дженсен немного напрягся и закрыл глаза, потом, совершенно непринужденно, будто речь шла о погоде, сказал:  
– Не думаю, что мы должны, Джей.  
Джаред замер, на мгновение уставившись на него в полном потрясении. Дженсен только что… нет. Должно быть, померещилось. Дженсен – солдат, суперсолдат, господи боже, и невозможно, чтобы он...  
Но Дженсен просто сжал его ладонь, повернулся и, посмотрев Джареду прямо в глаза, без колебаний сказал:  
 – Именно это я и имел в виду, Джей. Думаю… думаю, я уже сыт по горло. Всеми этими сражениями, всей этой гребаной войной. Тем, что позволяю им встать между нами, – он умолк, и взгляд потяжелел от той же твердой решимости, которую Джаред помнил с детства. Та же яростная преданность, которую Дженсен всегда ему выказывал – и когда они были невинными детьми, и сейчас, когда они изнуренные, истерзанные войной взрослые.  
 – Я хочу уйти, Джей, – добавил Дженсен, и каждое слово расцветало  в сердце Джареда теплом. – Я хочу, чтобы мы ушли.  
Долгую минуту Джаред не мог ответить. В горле образовался ком, и глаза сами собой наполнились слезами. Дженсен, чьей жизнью всегда управляла война, хотел уйти. Хотел будущего, жизни с Джаредом, обычной, гражданской и безопасной. И разве мог Джаред ответить “нет”?  
– Эй, – Дженсен снова ему улыбнулся, мягко, тепло и так прекрасно. – Э-эй, не надо.  
И на мгновение Джаред смутился – “не надо” что? Но вдруг понял, что его щеки влажные, и не смог удержаться –  схватил руку Дженсена и принялся осыпать ее поцелуями сквозь слезы. Он пытался не зарыдать как маленькая девочка. Они выйдут в отставку. Они выйдут в отставку вместе.  
Улыбка Дженсена не растаяла.  
 – Я так понимаю, ты одобряешь? – спросил он, и Джаред рассмеялся, и смех вышел полным слез и соплей, и, наверное, он выглядел сейчас в десять раз отвратительнее, но его это не волновало.  
 – Да, – ответил он, сжав Дженсену ладонь. – Конечно, да.  
 

~ * ~ * ~

  
  
В импровизированном кабинете на базе в пятидесяти милях от Боулдера полковник Джеффри Дин Морган пристально посмотрел сначала на Джареда, потом на Дженсена и моргнул.  
 – Серьезно?  
 – Да, – ответил Дженсен. – Я прошу отставки, сэр, в связи с физической недееспособностью.  
Морган нахмурился.  
 – Мы легко можем устроить вам замену утерянной конечности, капитан. Ваша страховка  суперсолдата позволяет. Вам это не будет ничего стоить.  
Дженсен не отвел взгляда.  
 – Я знаю, сэр, – ответил он, но больше ничего не добавил.  
 – Хм, – Морган повернулся к Джареду. – А вы, Падалеки? Почему я должен принять вашу отставку? Вы не получили никаких серьезных ранений во время нападения на Боулдер.  
Но Джаред к этому был готов, вынув из кармана маленький плазмофайл, включил и протянул через стол Моргану.   
– Мой опекун, Джеральд Падалеки, хочет, чтобы я вернулся помогать его сыну в управлении имуществом, – он выдал свою лучшую улыбку. – И поскольку он был так добр ко мне всю мою жизнь, меньшее, что я могу сделать – оставить свои текущие обязанности в армии и подчиниться.  
Тишина. Морган просто смотрел на них с минуту. Джаред начал чувствовать себя неуютно. Они с Дженсеном пришли к выводу, что из всего командования Морган, по слухам, один из самых справедливых командиров в армии, скорее, чем кто-либо другой, войдет в их положение. Но вдруг они ошиблись? Может, Морган такой же, как и остальные, а  может, просто не хочет отпускать их из-за войны...  
Дженсен рядом поерзал на стуле и кашлянул.  
 – Сэр, я знаю, что не было  прецедентов, когда суперсолдаты просили об отставке, и я знаю, что формально срок истечения моей службы неограничен и я могу вернуться к службе с роботизированной конечностью, но...  
 – Хорошо.  
 Оба заморгали, уставившись на Моргана. Потом Джаред осторожно спросил:  
 – Сэр?  
Морган со своей стороны, просто пожал плечами, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
 – Я сказал “хорошо”, – повторил он, выводя их личные дела на экран компьютера. – После того, что вы оба сделали для свой страны, я считаю, что вы заслужили отдых.  
Снова повисла тишина. Джаред чувствовал, как сердце колотится о ребра, в груди расцветали тепло и благодарность, и у него вдруг перехватило дыхание. Рядом с громким свистом выдохнул Дженсен.  
 – Оу, – сказал он и улыбнулся Джареду, облегченно вздохнув. – Спа…гм, спасибо, сэр.  
Морган кивнул, но складка между бровями появилась снова.  
 – Но есть одна проблема.  
 – Какая? – спросил Джаред, не желая верить, что это что-то серьезное. Разве такое возможно, когда они уже преодолели самое большое препятствие к свободе?  
Какое-то время Морган просматривал данные, потом сказал:  
 – С вашей отставкой, Падалеки, проблем не будет.  За безупречную службу и помощь в возвращении капитана Кейна я даже припишу “почетная” в ваше чистое досье.  
Он не упомянул о полном провале возвращения, и Джаред не счел необходимым ему напомнить.  
 – Однако, – продолжал Морган, повернувшись к Дженсену, – ваша отставка, Эклз, будет более проблематичной. Как вы уже упоминали, срок вашей службы не ограничен. Это значит, что даже если я вас уволю – а я уволю – то все равно в ближайшем будущем вы можете попасть под принудительное продление действительной военной службы. А с этой войной… – он покачал головой. – Я просто не могу гарантировать, что этого не произойдет. Мне жаль.  
Сердце Джареда упало. Морган сказал правду: принудительное продление действительной службы всегда было вероятным даже для обычных солдат, а кто-то вроде Дженсена обязательно привлечет внимание командования. Они заинтересуются, начнут задавать вопросы… и, что более важно, наверняка захотят вернуть его обратно на линию фронта. Так как...  
И вдруг его осенило, решение было таким простым, что он чуть не рассмеялся. Похоже, он многому научился еще в детстве.  
Сделав глубокий вдох и посмотрев прямо на Моргана, Джаред расправил плечи и сказал:  
 – Я женюсь на нем, сэр.  
Повисла тишина. Оба – Дженсен и Морган – повернувшись, уставились на него с одинаково пораженным видом, словно Джаред только что заявил, что хочет сделать макияж и исполнить “Макарену” на столе. Это действительно было смешно, и Джаред рассмеялся бы, не будь он совершенно серьезен.  
Когда, наконец, Морган заговорил, он не скрывал недоверчивости:  
 – Что, простите?  
 – Я женюсь на нем, – повторил Джаред и, сказав это во второй раз, почувствовал больше уверенности, что заставило его выпрямиться в кресле. – Как мой законный партнер, он также будет под опекой семьи Падалеки, и если Джеральд скажет, у него будет иммунитет от принудительного продления действительной службы.  
 – Эм, – Дженсен из своего кресла нерешительно поднял руку. – Прошу прощения, но… разве я не имею права голоса?  
 – Нет, – тут же ответил Джаред и испытал огромное удовлетворение, увидев, как Дженсен немного сжался в кресле.  
– Оу. Ладно.  
 – Разве что ты не хочешь?  
Потому что Джаред не был настолько козлом, чтобы вынудить Дженсена согласиться на что-то настолько значительное, но все же он думал, полагал...  
Дженсен долго на него смотрел. Затем наконец улыбнулся, широко, искренне и красиво.  
 – Кольцо покупаешь ты, сцуко, – сказал он, и Джаред не сдержал смеха. Облегчение, вновь обретенная уверенность и ничем незамутненное счастье захлестнули его теплой, успокаивающей волной. Дженсен хотел этого – хотел совместного будущего, и теперь Джаред ему это даст.  
 – Ну да, я забыл, что у тебя за душой ни гроша, – парировал он. Возражение Дженсена было резко прервано Морганом.  
 – Капитан, разведчик, отставить! – сказал он, бесстрастно наблюдая за ними из кресла. – Хотя, Эклз, Падалеки прав. Если вы поженитесь, военные не смогут вас тронуть, пока не разрешит Джеральд Падалеки.  
Дженсен кивнул и повернулся к Джареду. Его глаза сияли.  
– Ну что ж, Падди,  – он лучезарно улыбнулся, – думаю, это значит, что ты со мной попал.  
Джаред только улыбнулся в ответ – он никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее.  
 – Переживу, – ответил он и прямо там, посреди кабинета, на виду у их командира, глядевшего на них с вежливым безразличием, которое могло появиться только благодаря тому, что за много лет службы полковник Морган повидал вещи и более странные, он протянул руку и взял ладонь Дженсена, крепко сжал ее и потерялся в ярких зеленых глазах любимого.  
Все закончилось. Они были свободны.  
  


 


	11. Epilogue

 

 _ **ОСЕНЬ 2077 г.** _  
  
Иначе как захватывающим парад назвать было нельзя. Джаред сомневался, что хоть раз видел такое количество народу в одном месте,  сыплющиеся с неба серпантин и конфетти, все улыбались и радостно махали движущимся по главной улице в джипах и судах на воздушной подушке солдатам. Те улыбались в ответ и размахивали флагами СЗ.  Прекрасное зрелище: все такие оживленные и в приподнятом настроении, развеялся туман депрессии, окутывавшей город во время войны.  
Повсюду  трепетали на ветру транспаранты и вывески: “Мы любим наши войска!!!“ и “С днем перемирия!”, и “Наконец-то мир!” И Джаред понимал, что все они правы. СЗ поддерживает своих солдат, признавая их вклад. Официально о прекращении огня было объявлено пару дней назад. И да, наконец-то, война закончилась. Королевство и СЗ обсуждают заключение мирного договора.  
Дженсена он нашел стоящим у большого раздвижного окна их квартиры. Тот смотрел на процессию, как раз проходящую по главной улице внизу, и ничего не сказал, когда Джаред подошел и обнял его за пояс, но откинулся в его объятие, прижимаясь всей спиной к груди Джареда.  
 – Смотришь парад? – спросил Джаред, и Дженсен кивнул, протянув руку назад и положив ее ему на бедро. От Джареда не укрылось, как он при этом чуть покачнулся –  предоставленный им протез был не настолько хорош, как тот, что они могли получить через военных, провода и схемы не слишком хорошо встроились в нервную систему Дженсена, но никто не жаловался. Сейчас военные не имели на них никакого влияния, и в ближайшее время это не изменится.  
– Прекрасное зрелище, – сказал Дженсен через минуту.  
Джаред улыбнулся, положил подбородок ему на плечо и, протянув руку, нежно провел пальцем по одинокому потускневшему личному жетону, висящему на шее мужа.  
 – Могу назвать как минимум одного человека, который  рад, что все закончилось, – прошептал он и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, ответную улыбку Дженсена.  
 – Да, – тот со вздохом прижался спиной к Джареду еще крепче. – Уверен, так и есть.  
Они немного помолчали, просто продолжая наблюдать за праздником внизу. Потом Джаред вдруг  понял, что Дженсен дрожит – легкая дрожь пробегает по всему телу – он нахмурился и обнял его крепче:  
 – Тебе плохо?  
Прошли уже месяцы с тех пор, как у Дженсена в последний раз была ломка, но даже простого воспоминания было достаточно, чтобы у Джареда сжималось сердце от вины и тревоги. Первые несколько месяцев после отставки оказались труднейшими из всего, что им приходилось когда-либо переживать. Адамин выходил именно так, как Кейн и описывал, а может и хуже. Джареду до сих пор порой снились кошмары: о том, как близко к смерти Дженсен оказался, каким бледным и смертельно больным он был, как все, что мог Джаред сделать – держать его за руку и молиться, когда мужа тошнило или он кричал и выходил из себя от боли. Препарат, от которого он зависел на протяжении четырнадцати лет, медленно покидал его тело, оставляя его опустошенным и сломленным.  
“Но Дженсен выздоровел,” –  сказал себе Джаред. В итоге он оказался слабее, уязвимее, потерял двадцать фунтов, которые больше никогда не сможет набрать, но Дженсену стало лучше, он пережил свои мучения и сейчас стоял здесь, рядом с Джаредом. И только это имело значение.  
Дженсен снова пошевелился, ободряюще сжал Джареду бедро.  
 – Нет, просто я… счастлив, наверное. Наконец все закончилось, – он замолчал и развернулся лицом к Джареду. – Я счастлив, Джей, по-настоящему счастлив сейчас.  
И Джаред, нежно его поцеловав, просто кивнул. Было так легко  улыбаться, зная, что Дженсен будет здесь завтра, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра, и всегда.  
 – Мне знакомо это чувство, – сказал он, глядя в сияющие зеленые глаза. – Думаю, у нас все будет отлично.  
И судя по ответной улыбке, Дженсен был согласен.

  
  


  
  
**_КОНЕЦ_ **

 


End file.
